Forgotten Warriors
by Rejshel
Summary: COMPLETE! CH20 Rejhan, daughter of Goku, has finally found herself a sparring partner in Myshel a girl with an incomplete and abusive past. When the Z Fighters come under attack, it soon seems like these two 'Forgotten Warriors' are the Earth's last hope
1. Chapter 1

Myshel screwed her eyes together tightly as the morning rays seeped slowly through the blinds covering the window in front of her bed. She turned over so that her face was diverted away from the obvious coming of the morning, and tried desperately to fall back into the deep slumber that she had just minutes ago been blissfully enjoying. With a deep sigh of sadness, the seventeen-year-old girl heaved herself up off of the worn mattress that lay on the floor, and onto her feet. She quickly drew the thin blankets that were crumpled into little balls around her and neatly spread them out below her old white pillow.

If there was one thing that Myshel despised more than getting up in the morning, it was the day itself. You may be asking yourself why a teenage girl would hate the waking hours so, but if you had led the life of this battered soul; you would sorely miss your dream world as soon as you left it as well. Just like her, you would spend the entire day waiting impatiently to return to the only world that seemed to have love and appreciation for you.

Myshel trudged into the small bathroom in the corner of the bedroom and ran a comb through her long, bed-tangled black hair, and immediately, it became as needle-straight as if she had just ironed it. She squeezed a little toothpaste onto her toothbrush and turned the tarnished tap so that a thin stream of stale tap water came pouring out. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then headed back into the bedroom. She dug through a crate that was thrown in the opposite corner before pulling out a pair of black gi pants, a black tank top, and a thin black, long sleeved sweater. She pulled fresh undergarments from the crate directly next to the clothes one, and changed.

Pulling on the silver bead cord hanging from the lamp on the ceiling, the light flickered on as Myshel entered the small kitchen and dining room. She opened the rusty old refrigerator and pulled out some milk, then reached down in a box and pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal. She sat down on an overturned crate in front of her makeshift table, made out of boxes and a piece of plywood thrown over the top and ate breakfast.

This was the way it was every morning for Myshel Alyece Mizzano. When you saw the tall, ice blue eyed teen walking the streets during the day as she moved between her three jobs, you would never think that she lived such a hard life. She struggled to meet her rent on her small, disrepaired apartment, lived out of crates and on ramen noodles and cereal, and put herself through a school where no one accepted her. She lived alone, subject to an incomplete and abusive past. She never knew her mother, and her father abused her whenever possible, before he went to prison and died of an overdose. Heroin, Myshel had heard. Oh well, she didn't care; he wasn't too great of a father anyway.

There was a time when she felt happy with her life, though. She often felt herself reminiscing of times past when she lived with Miss Chang. 'Hikari,' she used to call her. Her first foster parent. Almost four happy years she had spent with her. She had taught her the importance of school, and believing in yourself, in pushing to be the best at everything she did. Believing in herself, ha. There was nothing else to believe in. That terrible day when Miss Hikari Chang didn't come home to her twelve-year-old foster daughter, and instead was killed by a drunk driver. Myshel lived with countless other foster parents after that, but none of them kept a troubled pre-teen, then finally, teenager. They didn't care that she got good grades in school, or tried her hardest in everything she did. They just cared that they got the child-support money from the government. Finally, when she was just fifteen, Myshel decided that she had had enough, and had run off.

Now, almost a full two years later, she had a job as a waitress in a restaurant in the mornings on the weekdays, worked as a mechanic in the afternoons everyday except for Fridays and Sundays, and finally, bar-tended at a local club on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights, even though she herself was not old enough to legally drink. You think the bar owners cared? Not at all. She was, after all, a hard-worker, and she could fix the electronics every once and a while when they went astray.

Myshel put her bowl in the sink by the fridge and tied her sweater around her waist. If she hated the day, thank Kami it was at least Sunday, the only day in the whole week that she had all to herself. She grabbed up her small baby-blue backpack and swung it over her shoulder, snatched up a lanyard with her apartment key on it, and left. She made her way down the creaking stairs, three floors down to the street level. Ignoring the shouts of the couple in room A8, who were obviously fighting again, she pushed open the broken glass doors and stepped out into the sun. She turned right and walked almost three miles, finally coming to a bus stop that went where she wanted to go to. She boarded the bus and rode it for a full hour and a half, reading a beat-up copy of 'Island of the Blue Dolphins', the only possession she had left from her glory days with Hikari. She finally stepped off of the bus and walked another three miles.

Taking a deep breath and looking around, Myshel sighed. This was the one other place, other than her dreams, that she loved to visit. It was a small valley, secluded from the busy city, set in the hills before you got to the mountains. There was a single Spanish oak tree, the only Spanish oak within thousands of miles (who knows how it got there...) that sat off to one corner of the valley. Myshel walked over to it and dropped her bag in a heap on the ground. She looked up at the crystal blue sky and closed her eyes. Sighing deeply once again, she dropped into a defensive stance and began to practice her forms.

Out of everything she did, training was what brought her the most joy. Wait a second, training was the only thing she did that brought her any joy, minus dreaming. The funny thing is, she had no idea why. She could move at insanely fast speeds for anyone she'd ever known, heck, she could even levitate a few inches off of the ground and float from point A to point B, and she still had no idea why. As far as she knew, she was just a very strange, very messed up girl with a very messed up past, and there was nothing she could do about it.

...................................................................................

The early morning sunlight poured in through her window, and Rejhan awoke almost instantly, blinded for a moment by its intensity.

Throwing her covers aside, the seventeen year old girl jumped out of bed, now fully awake, and hurriedly changed out of her pyjamas and into her fighting gi. Her gi consisted of a royal blue pair of pants, and a royal blue, baggy vest. Under the vest she wore a black tank top, and on her feet she wore ankle high, flat black boots. Black wristbands, and a black belt tied securely around her waist completed her outfit.

Pulling her shoulder length black hair up into a messy ponytail, Rejhan made her way to the bathroom. Quietly, so as not to wake her still sleeping brothers and parents, Rejhan turned the tap on and splashed ice cold water onto her face. Quickly brushing her teeth, then drying her face off with a towel, Rejhan then crept out of the house.

Breathing in the fresh mountain air, Rejhan started her morning jog, heading in the direction of the forest that surrounded her home in the mountains.

This was a regular routine for the teenaged girl. Being the only daughter of the greatest fighter on the planet, one would think that she would not have to creep around in order to get any training done. But that was definitely not the case.

Rejhan was the twin sister of Gohan, and the twins were the eldest out of Goku and Chichi's three children. Rejhan and Gohan also had a younger brother, Goten. Gohan and Goten had both been taught to fight from a young age, and were now very powerful warriors. Rejhan, however, was never given the warrior treatment from her dad. Instead, she had been forced to remain at home with her mother, who disagreed greatly with the training of her only daughter, while her brother and father went out to help save the planet from numerous evil forces.

As a way of rebelling against her parent's wishes for her to keep out of battle, Rejhan had begun training herself. Over time, she had developed her own fighting style and abilities, while the rest of her family were oblivious to what she did in her spare time. It had taken her quite some time, but Rejhan had developed a very unique way of training herself.

Because she had to train in secret, Rejhan had taken to watching her father and brother train. This was not always an easy thing to do, as the two Saiyan warriors often moved at super human speed. To combat this, Rejhan started to focus not on their physical forms, but on their ki forms instead. It took many months of practice, but Rejhan had finally managed to sharpen her senses to a point where picking up ki signatures was second nature to her. Pushing this ability even further, Rejhan managed to turn the energy that she could sense from a fighter into a visual image. If she was sensing her father and brother sparring, for example, she could use her unique 'sight' to create energy forms on the inside of her eyelids. She could close her eyes and follow their every move, just by watching the energy forms that their ki produced. In this way, Rejhan could be sitting at home doing her homework, and be watching Goku and Gohan sparring miles away, at the exact same time. As long as she could sense their energy, it didn't matter where they were, Rejhan could still watch their every move. It was by using this technique that Rejhan was able to mimic the fighting style of both her father and brother, which lead to her developing her own, very unique way of fighting.

Of course, if her family ever found out that she had been secretly training herself, she would be in big trouble. Her mother was so overprotective of her, and her father didn't want to cause his long-suffering wife any more grief. Because of this, Rejhan's every move was usually closely watched. Early mornings, or late afternoons when the boys were out sparring were the only times when Rejhan was free to do whatever she wanted.

Continuing her jog into the mountains, Rejhan quickened her pace to a flat-out run. Running as fast as she could through the trees, Rejhan soon came to the top of a ridge. Stopping to catch her breath, she looked down into the small valley below; her training haven. The valley was little more than a clearing, spanning about two hundred by one hundred meters, yet it was all the space that she needed.

Making her way to the bottom, Rejhan started doing some basic stretches. Once she had finished, she practiced doing some kicks and punches at invisible opponents, ducking and weaving every now and then. After a while, she jumped up into the air, using her ki to enable her to fly, and continued to fight her invisible opponents.

All of a sudden, Rejhan froze in mid air, closing her eyes. She could have sworn that she had sensed someone else's ki just then.

'It can't be dad or the boys...' Rejhan thought, knowing full well that they would not begin doing any sort of training until after they had eaten breakfast. Breakfast wasn't due for another two hours. 'So who could it be?'

The energy had disappeared, and Rejhan struggled to pinpoint it again. She was certain that it didn't belong to any of the other Z-Fighters, yet in the split second that she had felt it for, she could have sworn that it was indeed a strong fighting signature.

After failing to locate it again, Rejhan went back to her training. After another ten minutes, the unknown energy signal flared up again. Stopping her training immediately, Rejhan used her sight to see exactly who owned the ki signature.

The form was slow to take shape, as the person's ki was starting to fade again, yet Rejhan finally managed to form it into the shape of a young girl. Details about the person's appearance were unclear, as all Rejhan could see was a mass of blue energy in the shape of a person. She could only tell that it was a young girl by the size and shape that the energy took on.

Seeing that the girl was alone, and sensing that she was in a forest clearing not too far away, Rejhan took to the sky. Suppressing her energy so that her family wouldn't sense her, Rejhan sped as fast as she could to the girl's location, watching her all the while with her sight.

The girl was going through a series of martial arts moves when Rejhan landed, and she saw that the occasional flare of power that had drawn her here was due to the girl executing a few moves while hovering in the air for short periods of time, before dropping gracefully back to the ground. It seemed like hovering required a fair amount of energy, which was why Rejhan had picked her up with her sight in the first place.

Rejhan casually made her way over to the girl, watching her fighting technique with interest. When she was close enough, Rejhan forced herself to cough, alerting the other girl to her presence.

Spinning around defensively, the girl dropped into a fighting stance. Rejhan noticed that the girl's ice blue eyes were watching her with the intensity of a hawk, and for a moment Rejhan didn't dare make any sudden moves.

"Who are you?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"My name's Rejhan. I....uh......was wondering if you needed a sparring partner?" Rejhan asked, unsure of what else to say.

The girl relaxed slightly, but was still watching Rejhan closely. "Why?" She eventually asked.

"Well, I saw you training, and thought that since we were both training without partners that we could, you know, train together." Rejhan said, taking a step closer to the girl. "What's your name by the way?"

Myshel looked suspiciously at this new character. She seemed about her age, but it was very awkward to have someone come up to her like this and just abruptly ask to train with her. How on earth did she find her in the first place?

"Myshel," The girl said after a slight pause. "You're into fighting too?"

"All of the men in my family are, but they don't want me to train. So, I do it in secret. What about you?" Rejhan asked.

Myshel shrugged before answering. "I train because it's one of the only things I have to look forwards to during the day." She sighed. "In fact, it's the only thing."

Rejhan nodded, understanding perfectly well what Myshel meant. Her own mother was continually trying to teach Rejhan how to cook, mend clothes, and other such domestic things just to keep her daughter's mind off of fighting, yet it didn't work. Rejhan lived for her training, as sometimes, it was the only thing that stopped her from going crazy.

"So, do you want to spar?" Rejhan asked, smiling slightly at the girl. "I have about an hour and a half until my folks will be expecting me for breakfast."

Myshel thought for a moment, unsure of what to do. Myshel loved her training, but she had never had a partner before. She had never known anyone who would be able to keep up with her speed before, yet this girl seemed eager to train with her.

"What the hell, sure." Myshel eventually said, causing Rejhan to smile broadly at her.

'This ought to be fun.' Rejhan thought to herself, remembering the fighting strength that she had sensed earlier in Myshel's ki. 'Really fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Myshel threw down her dishrag and sighed. Of the three jobs she had, this waitress business was what she hated to do the most. Cars themselves interested her, and it was always fun to mix up drinks and observe what different personalities would come into the bar, and how drunk some people would get. But this job was just killing her.

Myshel looked up to find her manager, as her shift had just ended, and Maurine was late for hers, again. Maurine took her spot, but she was always off doing something else, and Myshel almost always had to cover for her for around fifteen or so minutes. It was really getting annoying, and this time, Myshel had something that she had to do.

It was Monday, perhaps the busiest day of the week for her, and yet, she still found time to meet up with Rejhan. Kami did they have a great time yesterday. Of course, Rejhan kicked her butt easily, but Myshel was just thrilled that she had found someone to train with, and one that could punch back just as hard, if not harder, when she attacked. The last time she went to her karate class, she just about knocked out her sensei, and she still hadn't found anyone that could move fast enough to give her decent competition. Anyways, she had convinced one of her coworkers to take over her bartending job for tonight, and she was going to meet Rejhan at a small diner just outside the city limits to talk, since they really didn't do much of it yesterday. Their sparring match overran just a tad, and Rejhan had to hurry off to breakfast before her parents or brothers caught her training. Myshel guessed that her family didn't agree with her fighting. This was one of the questions that she had for her newfound friend.

Making eye contact with the manager of the restaurant, he glanced at his watch and then waved her over. Myshel wove around the tables swiftly, and stood in front of the manager, praying silently that he would let her go so that she could finish at the garage early and have enough time to clean up for the dinner meeting.

"Maurine not here yet?" the manager asked. Sadly, Myshel shook her head. He sighed. "Well, Myshel, normally I would ask you to cover for her until she finally does show up, but I know your schedule on Monday's, and someone so young shouldn't have to work as hard as you do. I'll have one of the hostesses take her spot for a while. You can go, Myshel, see you tomorrow."

Thanking Kami that at least her boss was sensitive enough, she thanked him and retreated to the kitchens, where she pulled her bag out from underneath a sink in the corner and headed out the back door. She walked three blocks, the shortest distance she ever needed to walk to get to the bus stops, and boarded a bus that went to the west side of town. About a half an hour later, she strolled into a greasy garage and walked towards the back.

"Hey Mac, what ya got for me today, I gotta get outta here a little early," Myshel said casually to a pudgy little figure that was partially hidden under the hood of a red pickup truck in the center bay. A black, grimy face looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Myshel, thank Kami you're here. I can't figure out what the hell is up with this engine, then you've got four inspections, two tire rotations, and a complete tuneup for today. The list is on the whiteboard in the staffroom."

"Got it, Mac, be right there."

Myshel stepped into the inner part of the garage and pushed open the employee entrance, where she went into the bathroom to change out of her slacks and polo shit, and into a set of dark blue coveralls. She left the front unbuttoned, revealing a white tank top. She tied a bandanna on her head, then went outside to get to work.

Rejhan sat down after squeezing the last bowl of fried rice on the table. Goku, Gohan, and Goten had already begun to shove everything in sight into their mouths, but Rejhan took everything at a slower pace. She didn't want to overeat, especially since she was meeting Myshel that night.

Rejhan had surprised herself when she had arrived home before her mother had even put breakfast on the table yesterday morning. They had taken a little bit longer sparring than intended, and it took a lot of strength to look at her mother and tell her that she was just taking a jog in the mountains. Hopefully, this story would stand up to her mother's scrutiny.

"Rejhan, why did you leave so early yesterday morning?" Goten asked innocently. Goku paused his eating for just a moment, looking from his son to his daughter to his wife, before resuming the stuffing of his face. Gohan didn't even look up, and Goten just picked up another bowl. Rejhan swallowed nervously.

"I felt up for a jog, that's all," she said with as much confidence as she could inject into her tone. It sounded pretty believable, too. ChiChi looked at her only daughter suspiciously.

"You left pretty early, sweetheart, what possibly could have taken that long?"

Rejhan swallowed again. Now she had to think. Technically, she had never been allowed to train, so she wasn't supposed to be able to cover the same distances as her brothers and father...so what could she say? She had to think of something fast, her mother wasn't going to wait forever.

"Well?"

"I did around four or five miles, Mom, it kinda takes a while," Rejhan said slowly. She kept her eyes on her mother as ChiChi silently began to calculate in her head. Rejhan took a deep breath as her mother opened her mouth to speak.

"Ok then. I just thought it was a bit early for a jog, but to cover that kind of distance is understandable."

'Phew. That was a close one.' Rejhan thought, turning her eyes, and her attention, Back to her breakfast.

Rejhan finished the bowl of rice she had in front of her, and gobbled down another before excusing herself from the table and going to her room. She still had about two or three hours worth of time to kill before she was due at the diner. But what to do? She had to lie low for a few days, that was for sure, because ChiChi wasn't about to let her off the hook that easy. She would definitely be keeping a closer eye on her for a while. First, she thought of taking a nap, but she wasn't tired enough. It wasn't until she felt her father and brothers' ki head outside and begin to flare that she found something worth while to do.

Smirking and closing her eyes, the vibrant forms of her three male family members glowed brightly. Rejhan shook her head at the fact that they were going to train right after lunch, but seeing as strong stomachs kinda ran in the family, it really wouldn't be a problem.

The forms stretched and bent for around twenty minutes before things finally got interesting. It looked like Gohan and Goten were taking on Goku in a double-team kinda match. Watching their ki signatures from the inside of her eyelids, Rejhan flopped down on her bed and relaxed, watching the show that was already beginning to heat up.

Myshel walked into the diner and took a seat on the plastic benches that lined the windowsill directly to the left of the door. A hostess approached her, but Myshel said that she was expecting someone, and that she would just go ahead and wait. She didn't have to wait very long until Rejhan appeared through the double doors. Myshel smiled and rose to her feet.

"How ya doin'? Please don't say you got into trouble about breakfast yesterday, because I don't know what I would do with myself," Myshel said, a look of concern and happiness in her eyes at the same time. Rejhan laughed a bit.

"It was a close one. I thought I was gonna get it today at lunch, though. I'll tell you about it at the table."

They sat down at a small table towards the back of the restaurant. They both got something to drink, ordered around half the menu each, and started talking immediately.

"We sit down for lunch today, right, same as always, when my little brother asks why I left so early yesterday morning. I told him I went for a jog, but then the question came up that I left pretty early for just a jog. I thought I was going down, but I told my mother that I did several miles, and I think that she bought it. At least for now." Rejhan said with amusement. They both laughed at this as a waiter brought their drinks to the table.

"So what's the deal really, your parents don't let you train?" Myshel asked, sipping her drink and grabbing a tortilla chip from the basket in the middle of the table. Rejhan sighed.

"That's the gist of it. You see, I have a twin brother named Gohan, and a little brother, Goten. They're allowed to train, but my mother already wasn't happy with Gohan training that I guess she didn't want me having anything to do with the fighting world. My brothers have been fighting from a young age, but I've technically not been allowed to. I guess mum has always just wanted to keep me all to herself, and out of trouble. I kinda break the rules on that one though..." Rejhan explained, breaking off into slight giggles with the last sentence. Myshel nodded her head in understanding.

"That really bites...of course, at least you have a family around. I have no one."

Rejhan looked at Myshel funny. "No one? Who do you stay with, then?"

"I live in an apartment by myself. I have no family left at all. My mother died a few days after I was born, and my father was a complete idiot. He died a couple years back, serving time in prison. I don't think there was ever a time when my body was in good condition when I lived with him, though. I lived with foster parents for a while, but most of them were just arrogant snobs that were only in the foster care business for the money. I ran away when I was fifteen, and have been on my own ever since."

Rejhan was speechless. And she thought that she had it bad with her parents leaving her out of the warriors' scene this whole time. Here you had a girl who has been completely on her own for around two years, and before that, she was abused and passed around like a little rag doll. Suddenly, life was looking much sweeter.

"So is Mizzano your father's last name or your mother's?"

"My father's. I figure he's my dad, and there's no point in hiding it. Besides, I don't think my mother even had a last name."

"That's strange, why not?"

"I don't really know, to tell you the truth, but on my birth certificate, she only has a first name." Myshel reached into her little blue backpack and pulled out a yellow envelope, took out a battered piece of white paper, and handed it to Rejhan, who took it and studied it for a while.

"Father...James Patrick Mizzano...Mother...Adrynnynn...?" Rejhan mumbled. Myshel nodded slightly. Their food arrived, the first wave at least, and Myshel picked up her fork and began to eat. Rejhan glanced at her for a moment before looking down at the paper again.

WAIT! Rejhan looked at Myshel again. She eats like a saiyajin... Rejhan thought. She glanced at Myshel's birth certificate again, just staring at her mother's name. Adrynnynn...it definitely was nothing she had ever heard before on Earth. And it sounded like...funny enough...but it sounded saiyajin.

Rejhan handed Myshel's birth certificate back to her. "How did you get a hold of this anyways? Wouldn't, like, the last foster parents you had have it still since you kinda ran away?"

Myshel shook her head. "The one foster parent that I had that I would have gladly stayed with the rest of my life gave it to me to hold on to. She said that it belonged to me and not to someone with no relation. She said it may not be much, but at least it was a little clue to who I was..." Myshel trailed off as a plate of orange chicken was placed in front of her, and she dug in.

After saying goodbye to Myshel and making a date to train the coming Sunday, Rejhan headed in towards the city a little bit before she closed her eyes. She focused her sense on one ki signature in particular, and wasn't surprised to find him up and training still. She walked down and alley before jumping high into the air, then leaping from building to building towards one place;

Capsule Corp.

After a short while, the large dome came into view, and Rejhan leapt off the rooftops and walked the rest of the way. She hit the pager button on the gate to the complex, and seconds later, Bulma's voice appeared.

"Capsule Corp, how can I help you?"

"Hey Bulma, it's me Rejhan. Can I talk to Vegeta for a second?"

"Hey Rejhan, sure you can, that is, if you can get him to listen to you. But of course, I'll try to help you out in that department."

"Thanks Bulma!"

A moment later, a faint buzzer sounded, and Rejhan pushed open the gate and made her way inside Capsule Corp. Around ten minutes later...

"VEGETA GET YOUR SHORT ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta just smirked at her through the gravity room's little window in the door and went back to his push-ups. With a final sigh of rage, Bulma stormed over to a panel on the wall. Ripping the metal door open, she took hold of four different wires, yanked them out, and then plugged them back into different spots.

"ARG WOMAN! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!?!" Vegeta howled from the G.R., Vegeta now stuck painfully to the floor, the gravity now having been turned up way more than what he was used to. He couldn't reach the panel to turn it down, so now he found himself at the mercy of the woman of the house, which, generally speaking, wasn't a good thing.

"NOT ME YOU IDIOT, REJHAN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!" Bulma screamed. Rejhan couldn't help but giggle at this whole thing. Even though the couple did it all the time, it never ceased to be a funny sight to watch the Prince of the Saiyajin race being bossed around by a complete human.

"Why should I talk to that brat of Kakarott's? She has nothing to do with me!"

Rejhan decided to speak up. "Because, I'll make you a bowl of sweet and sour chicken if you just answer a question or two for me."

Vegeta now was faced with a decision. Rejhan knew how much he had loved that sweet and sour chicken that Rejhan had made for lunch when he had been over sparring with Goku, and come to think of it, he was kinda hungry...

With a surrendering sigh, Vegeta yelled for Bulma to turn off the gravity, and he would answer whatever questions Rejhan had. A few minutes later, Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, with Rejhan at the stove, talking to him at the same time.

"I met a girl the other day, when I was jogging in the mountains. She was off for a run, too, and we started to talk," she began. Vegeta snorted.

"Get to the point."

"She's been on her own for two years now, and the only information she has about her mother is her name. Her mother's name is Adrynnynn, does it sound familiar to you?"

Vegeta went quiet. First he looked down at the table, then up at the ceiling. It was almost like he was avoiding answering the question, like it caused him too much pain to do so.

"Does the brat have ice blue eyes?"

Rejhan was taken aback by this counter-question. How could he guess that?

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Adrynnynn is a saiyajin name. I knew her, too. She was the youngest female to ever achieve the elite status...but that's not what scared everyone about her. Her eyes were ice blue, the only pure saiyajin I know to ever have an eye colour different than black, and it spooked most people out..." Vegeta trailed off, thinking some more. This, however, was all that Rejhan needed to know. After rewarding Vegeta with his bowl of sweet and sour chicken, she thanked him and Bulma, and then left Capsule Corp.

* * *

Ok, thats chapter 2 for ya! The first chapter was written by both Rejhan and me, but this chapter was totally me!! Rejhan's got teh next one, so until then!

Myshel, Rejhan


	3. Chapter 3

'How do you tell someone that they are half Saiyajin?' Rejhan thought to herself as she flew along on the flying Nimbus cloud. Next to her, Gohan was easily keeping pace with the yellow cloud, dressed in his Saiyaman outfit. It was Tuesday morning, and the two demi Saiyajins were on their way to Orange Star High in Satan City.

Rejhan sighed, closing her eyes to think. What Vegeta had told her yesterday regarding Myshel's mother had really left her in a bind. How was she to break the news to Myshel? It would be easy enough to just tell her, but Rejhan wasn't too sure if she could fully explain to her new friend exactly what it meant to be a Saiyajin.

'I can't ask dad for help,' the teenager ruled out, shuddering at the very thought. She could just imagine what would happen if her mum got wind of it.

"You've been going out in the mornings 'jogging', and now I find out that you've been hanging around with another Saiyajin?!" Rejhan could just hear her mother's shrill voice in her head. No, she definitely couldn't talk to her dad about Myshel, as he couldn't keep anything secret from his wife.

"Satan City, dead ahead!" Gohan suddenly called, snapping Rejhan out of her trance.

"I can see that." Rejhan replied, annoyed at having her train of thought broken. She had been watching the masses of ki forms in the city grow ever larger as she had sat thinking, and was well aware of just how far away the city was.

Gohan turned a quizzical look onto his twin. 'I didn't think she even had her eyes open.' He though, somewhat confused. His sister's eyes were open now, yet she still seemed to be a million miles away.

'That just leaves me with one alternative; Vegeta.' Rejhan concluded her thoughts as she and Gohan descended towards the roof of their high school.

.............................................................................................

The lunchtime crowd was always a pain, and Myshel soon found herself wishing that she had better shoes to wear. Her feet were aching, and yet the rush of people still seemed to be never ending.

"Myshel!" A voice from the kitchen called, "table eight," the cook added, sliding a burger and fries over to the young waitress. Sighing, Myshel picked up the plate and headed over towards the table in question, expertly weaving in and out of the masses of people.

After delivering the meal to the customer, Myshel headed back towards the kitchen where another meal would probably be waiting for her. A tap on her shoulder however, caused her to stop and turn around.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had school." Myshel said with a smile, glad for the distraction.

"I thought you did too. I wasn't sure if you would be here this late or not." Rejhan answered, glad at having caught up with her friend. Myshel usually only worked in the restaurant during the mornings.

Myshel sighed. "I'm not supposed to be here this late, but one of the other girls cancelled. But hey, right now I need the money just a little bit more than I need to be at school."

Rejhan nodded, following Myshel as she moved out of the way and into an empty booth. "Well, I figured that since I had a few free periods before lunch, that I would come down here and surprise you, if you were still here."

"It certainly is a surprise, and I only wish that we had the time to actually talk...."

"MYSHEL!!!"

"....but as you can see, I'm kinda run off my feet," the girl sighed as the cook glared at her from his little window in the wall.

"No problem." Rejhan said, not wanting her to get in trouble for socialising with the customers. "But just one thing, and then I'll get out of your hair."

Myshel looked curiously at her new friend, who was sporting a strange grin.

"On Sunday, after we spar for a bit, I'm gonna take you to meet a friend of mine, ok?" Rejhan said, rising to her feet and making her way over to the door.

"What friend?" Myshel called as Rejhan began to vanish in the crowd.

"You'll see!" She only just managed to hear before Rejhan was gone.

"MYSHEL!!" The cook called out again, pounding his fists into the bench in an attempt to gain her attention.

Sighing, Myshel retrieved the two plates from the cook and delivered them to their owners, all of the while pondering exactly who it was that Rejhan wanted to introduce her to.

..........................................................................................

Jumping from building to building, Rejhan managed to make it back to Orange Star just in time to meet up with Gohan and his friends for lunch.

"You look buggered. What have you been up to?" Gohan asked in an amused tone, observing his sister's wild black hair and slightly red face.

"Nothing." She quickly replied, attempting to smooth her wind-swept hair back into place.

"Let's go and get something to eat, hey?" Videl Satan suggested, leading the way to the cafeteria, followed by Erasa and Sharpener.

Rejhan followed the other three, well aware of the strange look that Gohan was giving her.

'I'm gonna have to be more careful around him.' She scolded herself. 'Sometimes he's just too darn smart for his own good, and I can't have him working out what I've been up to.'

Gohan continued watching his sister as he followed the small group. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that there was definitely something going on that Rejhan wasn't telling him about.

..........................................................................................

The rest of the week flew by, and before either girl knew it, Sunday had arrived. As planned, Rejhan and Myshel met up in their usual field for a morning of intense sparring.

It was getting towards lunchtime, and Rejhan was about to call it quits when Myshel suddenly lunged at her, executing a perfect spinning roundhouse kick. Rejhan blocked the blow with her right forearm, and countered with a left foot roundhouse. Myshel dodged to the side, attempting to bring her heel down for an axe kick to Rejhan's head.

Barely moving out of the way, Rejhan felt a slight breeze as Myshel's bare foot went whizzing past her face. But a quick front kick from Rejhan saw Myshel land flat on her back on the grass, breathing heavily.

'Man, she's getting good.' Rejhan thought. 'And she can't even fully control her ki yet!'

"That was great, but how about we call it a day?" Rejhan suggested, giving Myshel a hand up. "We'll go get lunch, and I can introduce you to that friend of mine."

"Sure." Myshel said, rubbing her chin slightly from where Rejhan had kicked her.

With a nod of her head, Rejhan rose slowly up into the air. Grabbing her bottle of water, Myshel lifted herself off of the ground, shakily following after her friend. It had taken the best part of a few hours, yet Myshel had finally managed to turn her hovering inches off of the ground into full-fledged flight.

Rejhan glanced behind her, glad to see that Myshel was keeping up. She was also extremely glad to note that Myshel had also mastered the ability to suppress her ki. After realising that any one of the Z-Fighters would be able to sense her once their training sessions got really serious, Rejhan had made sure that Myshel understood about ki, and how to hide it from other people. This lesson was not only designed to stop the other Z-Fighters from finding out about her, but to also ensure that Rejhan herself didn't get busted fighting.

"We haven't got too much further to fly." Rejhan called as they entered the outskirts of West City. "We'll set down near here, and walk the rest of the way, ok?"

Myshel nodded in response, concentrating hard on her flying. When Rejhan began to loose altitude, Myshel followed, touching down on the roof of an apartment building.

In the distance, Rejhan could see the giant Capsule Corp. dome looming above the rest of the buildings, and gave a slight smile. "Follow me." She said, then took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop across the city.

"Uh, Rejhan? I don't think that we should be here." Myshel said as she hesitantly followed her friend through the front gates of Capsule Corp.

"Relax. I know the owners." Rejhan called back over her shoulder, causing Myshel's mouth to practically fall open.

"You know the Briefs?"

"Yup. My dad has known Bulma Briefs since he was a little kid." Rejhan replied with a cheeky smile, pressing the button near the door.

Myshel stood on the front path in shock, not sure what to say. Not only could Rejhan hold her own, and indeed beat her in a fight, but she also personally knew the richest family on the planet!

'Kami bless the day that she found me.' Myshel thought as the front door to the building opened wide, and Rejhan beckoned her to come inside.

"Hey Bulma, is Vegeta home?" Rejhan greeted the blue-haired scientist as she made her way inside.

"He sure is. You're lucky too, 'cause he's just got out of the gravity room." Bulma replied, much to Rejhan's relief. The fact that the Saiyajin Prince had just finished his morning training session meant that he was probably in an agreeable mood.

"Who's your friend?" Bulma asked, noticing the dark haired, blue eyed girl that was with Rejhan.

"Oh, sorry. Bulma, this is Myshel Mizzano." Rejhan introduced, and Myshel gave Bulma a polite bow.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, and Bulma smiled with amusement at her politeness.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Do you go to school with Rejhan?"

Myshel's face went blank for a moment, as she tried to work out how best to answer the question. "Uh, not exactly."

Bulma looked at the girl, expecting her to elaborate, yet Rejhan quickly pulled her out of the room.

"Sorry Bulma, but we really need to speak with Vegeta. We'll be back for lunch soon, ok?" Rejhan apologised as she dragged Myshel down a hallway.

'Why is she so fascinated with my husband lately?' Bulma wondered as the two girls disappeared from sight.

..........................................................................................

Vegeta was just exiting the bathroom; jean pants on and a white towel draped around his shoulders when the sound of Kakarot's girl's voice caught his ears.

"Vegeta! Wait up a sec, would ya?" Rejhan called, causing the prince to grumble slightly to himself.

'Baka brat girl. What does she want now?' Turning around, Vegeta near had a heart attack when he saw the girl that Rejhan was dragging behind her.

Her long black hair was pulled tightly into a pony tail, which reached half way down her back, and she sported the figure of an athlete; Well formed, but not overly bulky. But the feature that near took his breath away was the girl's ice blue eyes. The kind of eyes that he had only ever seen once before in his lifetime.

He had been no older than four when the small group of Elite Saiyajins had graced the king's hall with their presence. The young prince Vegeta had looked on with a kind of bored interest as his father had given the group their next orders.

The king had asked how their previous mission had gone, and the prince had been shocked to hear a woman respond to the question. Surely a female wouldn't be the commander of this group? Looking up at the group with renewed interest, the child had gasped in shock as a set of ice blue eyes met his gaze. The young woman was standing in front of her men; long black hair pulled tightly off of her face. Her figure was lean, yet strong, and her aura gave off a distinctive sense of power. Wrapped around her waist was the trademark brown Saiyajin tail, resting comfortably on top of her armour. All in all, she looked to be no older than eighteen years of age.

'How could a Saiyajin have blue eyes?' The young prince wondered, and the woman in question smirked at the child, whose mouth was still hanging wide open.

"Very well, Adrynnynn. You are dismissed." The king said, and the woman and her men bowed before the monarch, before leaving the room.

"Adrynnynn." Vegeta muttered, snapping back to the present, and causing Rejhan to smirk as she caught the name.

"Close, but not quite." Rejhan replied, and both Vegeta and Myshel stared at her, waiting for her to explain. "Vegeta, this is Myshel. Adrynnynn's daughter."

Vegeta nodded slowly in understanding, yet Myshel was looking more confused than ever.

"Wait. You guys know who my mother was?" Myshel asked in disbelief.

Vegeta nodded, deciding to cut straight to the point. Rejhan had obviously brought this girl around so that he could tell her about her mother's side of the family, so why should he waste time on niceties?

"Your mother's name was Adrynnynn, and she was a Saiyajin Elite warrior back on planet Vegeta-sei." The prince said, and Myshel pushed away from Rejhan, moving towards the man before her.

"My mum was from another planet? How is that possible? How did she end up here?" Myshel practically demanded, a million different questions firing through her brain.

"Slow down, brat." Vegeta shot back, clearly loosing his patience, and silently cursing Rejhan for dumping this on him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about my mother. If you know anything at all, can you please tell me?" Myshel begged, desperate to know the secrets of her mother's past.

"Look, all I know is that your mother was an Elite warrior, who must have taken a mission to Earth right around the same time that our home planet was destroyed. I was but a child at the time, so I don't know a lot of the details." Vegeta said in a huff, arms folded over his chest.

Myshel thought for a moment; mind racing with this new information. "So, that would make me a half...what were they called again?" She asked, having already forgotten the name of her mother's race.

"Saiyajins." Vegeta barked, causing Myshel to wince at his tone. "Just like the brat behind you." Vegeta added, referring to Rejhan who scowled at the prince.

"I'm not a brat, Vegeta. And I brought Myshel here so that you could explain to her about Saiyajins, since you know a lot more than I do." Rejhan said, sauntering up to Vegeta, who just glared at her.

"That's because your baka clown of a father won't teach you what it is to be a true Saiyajin." Vegeta retorted, leaving Rejhan with the impression that Vegeta probably wouldn't tell her parents if he found out that she had been secretly training.

"Well, either way, we're here now. So are you going to tell her or not?" Rejhan demanded, and Vegeta cringed at her tone.

'Damn, she's just as pushy as her harpy mother.' Vegeta thought before giving in to the inevitable. The two girls were not going to leave him alone until he told them what they wanted to hear, so he might as well just give in for the time being.

"Fine." Vegeta agreed, then turned to Myshel. "You wanna know about Saiyajins, then follow me."

Myshel all too eagerly followed the Saiyajin prince, and Rejhan smiled in triumph. Myshel was finally going to get the answers to her past that she deserved.

..........................................................................................

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chappie, and thanks for the reviews! We both appreciate it very muchly!

Rejhan.


	4. Chapter 4

Rejhan and Myshel left Capsule Corp. a good two hours later, Myshel completely speechless. After suppressing their ki, they both took to the air from the largest dome's roof, both heading in the same direction since Myshel's apartment was on the way to Rejhan's house. For a while, Myshel just stared directly forwards, not saying a single word. Her mind seemed to be having a hard time processing all of the new information that she had just been given.

"You ok, Myshel?" Rejhan finally asked, a little disturbed by her friend's silence. Myshel glanced at Rejhan with a look of bewilderment and wonder on her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just something about the fact that I just found out I'm half alien..." she managed to say with amusement. Rejhan chuckled a bit, understanding completely.

"Well, at least now you know the truth. I mean, you were just telling me how you were wondering why you could move so fast, or why you liked to train so much, right? Now you know." Rejhan said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah. It's just...a lot to comprehend." Myshel replied with a slight frown.

Rejhan gave Myshel a warm smile before both girls came to a stop in the air, hovering just above the city limits. After saying goodbye to each other, and promising to train on Friday, since the bar Myshel worked at was to be closing for a week due to the owner taking a vacation, they both went their separate ways.

Myshel landed on the roof of her apartment building, but didn't head for the stairs. Instead, she wandered over to the corner of the roof and took a seat on the siding, staring out into the distance. She watched the clouds, the birds, the sun...then looked down and stared at the cars and people bustling about, on their way to Kami knows where. It all just seemed strangely surreal to her now, even though the city was just going about its normal business.

"I was born to an elite warrior and an abusive drug addict....what a combo," Myshel said to herself, silently laughing. "So I'm a saiyajin..."

Rejhan landed around a mile away from her little domed house and took off at a jog, determined not to give her mother a reason to question her. If she turned up slightly sweaty from the run, at least her mum wouldn't think that she was lying. She hummed to herself as she made her way towards home, supremely happy with the day's accomplishments. As her front door came into view, she sighed. 'Finally,' she breathed to herself. 'Finally, I'm not alone.'

Rejhan was already practicing her forms when Myshel touched down next to the Spanish Oak tree in the valley that they trained in. As soon as she landed, Rejhan noticed something different about her. She had a coolness about herself that was not usually there. Rejhan raised one eyebrow as she stood up from her crouching stance, staring at Myshel questioningly.

"What's eating you?" Rejhan asked, a slight grin on her face. Myshel smirked back.

"I've been thinking is all," she replied. Rejhan nodded, an amused but confused look still on her face, and she proceeded to stretch again with Myshel. After a bit of a warm up, Myshel and Rejhan faced off, looks of determination plastered across both of their faces.

Rejhan, as usual, made the first move. She rushed straight at Myshel, faking a punch before swooping around and trying to flank her. Myshel blocked the flank and launched a combo of a few jabs and hooks, all of which Rejhan either blocked or dodged. Rejhan dipped low to knock Myshel off her feet, only to have Myshel jet upwards, flipping over Rejhan and aiming a spin kick to her head. Over and over, the two attacked each other, and over and over, they blocked and dodged each other. Neither of the girls could get a good hit off on the other, but still the battle raged on.

Myshel threw a punch at Rejhan, followed closely by a quick kick with her opposite leg. Rejhan grabbed her fist with one hand and blocked the kick with the other. Smirking, Myshel quickly spun and threw a roundhouse kick at Rejhan, catching her completely by surprise. It connected, and Rejhan was knocked several feet backwards. She threw her hands back and leapt into a backhand spring to halt her momentum, and came to a stop around twenty feet away from Myshel.

"Whoa, Myshel, that was a good one," she said, still in awe that Myshel had got the first hit off. Myshel was obviously surprised with herself, as well.

"Are you messing with me, Rejhan, 'cause I never get the first hit in,' Myshel said to Rejhan, walking over to join her, a slight scowl on her face. Rejhan raised her hands to shoulder level and shook her head.

"No, that was all you, girl," she replied truthfully. Myshel's scowl disappeared and she smiled, pleased with herself. "You're getting really good," Rejhan continued.

"Thanks." Myshel answered, blushing slightly at the praise.

The girls soon started up once again, only to halt around three minutes in to their second round. They both looked at each other, then all around themselves, before looking back at each other once again.

"Did you just feel that?" Rejhan asked Myshel. Myshel nodded.

"Could it be like, your dad or brothers, or maybe Mr. Vegeta?" Myshel asked. Rejhan closed her eyes and searched for their four ki signatures. After locating them, she shook her head.

"It wasn't them. I've never felt that ki before," she answered with a frown. A ki strong enough for them both to notice yet not recognize was definitely strange.

"Me neither," Myshel added, watching Rejhan intently as she tried to locate the strange ki.

After several moments, Rejhan just shrugged. "Well, it didn't feel too serious; I'd say it was nothing." Myshel nodded again, yet wasn't entirely convinced. The girls soon started to spar once again, and before long, Myshel fell to the ground, exhausted. Rejhan took a knee to catch her breath as well. They both sat and recovered for a while, until Myshel sat up and stared at Rejhan.

"Do you want to come back to my place? We can have a soda and talk a little. Besides, you can't tell me you want to go home and do housework." Myshel said with a laugh.

Rejhan shuddered at the thought of housework, then smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Let's go!"

They both quickly gathered their things and jumped into the air, flying slowly as they regained some of their energy back. They headed in towards the city and followed the twisting streets, making their way past countless shops and businesses. Finally, they both landed on the apartment roof, and Myshel led Rejhan over towards the stairs. They went down two flights and pushed open a door, making their way down the almost crooked hallway with its peeling wallpaper, sagging ceilings, and stained carpet. Rejhan stared at each door as she passed them, silently wondering what the insides of each room looked like, and who occupied them. She was still staring at one of the doors when she almost ran into Myshel, who had stopped in front of her own door. She had a piece of paper in her hand, and she was staring down at it silently.

"What's up, Myshel?" Rejhan asked, after waiting a few seconds to see if Myshel was going to move. Myshel looked up; a look of defeat and pain in her face.

"I've been evicted. I have three days to move out," she explained in a flat voice. Rejhan just stared at her, completely at a loss as to what to do.

Ok, I know its been a while and this chapter really isn't much, but at least it gives you all a little bit of an idea on what's to come. Make sure you check out Rej and I's individual profiles as well!

Myshel


	5. Chapter 5

Rejhan couldn't sleep. She punched her pillow a few times, trying to make it more comfortable, yet failed miserably. With a sigh, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the glowing numbers of her alarm clock.

"Three in the morning," she groaned, collapsing back down onto her bed.

Laying flat on her back, she stared unseeingly up at her dark ceiling; thoughts of Myshel plaguing her mind. In two days, her friend was going to be kicked out of her home, and Rejhan was at a loss as to how she could help. She would have offered Myshel a place at her house, yet the Son household was short on space as it was. Besides, having Myshel, another demi-Saiyajin, around the place would bring up a lot of questions that Rejhan wasn't ready to answer just yet. But there had to be something that she could do.

As the shadows on her roof began to lighten, a half-formed idea began to take place. It was a long shot, but it might just work. The only question was; would Myshel agree?

Sitting up to view her alarm clock, she saw that it was now five thirty in the morning. Swinging out of bed, Rejhan quickly pulled on some clothes, washed her face and teeth, and then crept out of the house. She didn't have long, and she needed to know as soon as possible if her plan would actually work.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Rejhan found Myshel still fast asleep when she flew in through the open window. Poking the girl several times in the ribs, Rejhan succeeded in only getting a snore out of her friend. With a sigh, Rejhan pinched Myshel's nose and waited for a reaction.

Myshel's piercing blue eyes flew open within seconds; mouth wide, gasping for air. At the same time, she lashed out with her left hand, backhanding Rejhan in the side of the face.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, abruptly letting go of Myshel's nose. "Why'd ya hit me for?"

"Rejhan?" Myshel replied with a yawn. "What are you doing here? It's 6 am," she added, glancing over at her clock.

"I know, but I have something that I wanted to run by you," Rejhan began, before eagerly explaining her idea to Myshel.

"Ok, so you're gonna be kicked out of here in two days, right?" Myshel nodded rather glumly. "So you're gonna need a place to stay. I'd offer you a spot at my place, but the idea of having 'room to spare' is a novelty in my house. But I do know someone who has tonnes of room, just begging to be filled."

"Who?" Myshel asked, intrigued to learn more.

"Bulma," Rejhan answered with a grin. "Capsule Corp. has enough room to house half of West City. I'm sure they can handle one extra person. What do ya reckon?"

Myshel frowned. "There's no way I can afford to stay at Capsule Corp., Rej. I was barely meeting my rent here…"

Rejhan waved her to silence. "Money doesn't matter. Look, I'll talk to Bulma, but I'm sure she'd let you stay for free."

Myshel was shaking her head. "I'm not some kind of charity case, Rejhan. I don't like the idea of sponging off of other people. Especially people I don't know that well. Sorry, but it won't work," Myshel answered rather stubbornly, and Rejhan's smile vanished.

"I never meant to suggest that you were a charity case, 'Chel. I just thought that it would be a good idea, that's all. I mean, even if it was just until you found another place of your own, at least you'd have a roof over your head, and more food than you could ever eat," Rejhan said, feeling slightly hurt that Myshel had turned her idea down so quickly.

"I don't know…."

"Look at it this way;" Rejhan interrupted. "You'll be under the same roof as Vegeta and Trunks, both of whom are Saiyajins. You said that you wanted to learn more about your Saiyajin heritage. Well, who better to teach you than the Saiyajin Prince himself?"

Myshel frowned, giving the idea a moment's thought. It would solve her immediate problem of where she was going to live, but she still didn't like the idea of imposing on the richest family in the city. Hell, maybe even the entire planet! And then there was the idea of learning more about the Saiyajins from Vegeta….

"Vegeta has a gravity training room," Rejhan said enticingly, almost as if she had been following Myshel's train of thought. With a sigh, Myshel gave in.

"Alright. But I want you to make sure that everything is perfectly ok before I turn up on the doorstep with all of my stuff, alright?" Myshel said I almost a threatening manner. She still wasn't too happy about the whole idea, yet she could definitely see its up sides.

Rejhan grinned a typical Son grin. "Ok. After breakfast, I'll head over to Capsule Corp. to talk to Bulma, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Hmmm, speaking of which," Rejhan said, glancing at her wrist watch, "I've gotta go, or I'm gonna be late for breakfast. I'll catch ya later, ok?"

"Yup, ok," Myshel replied with another yawn, flopping back onto her pillow as Rejhan jumped out of her window and took off home.

Could she really be moving into Capsule Corp.? Myshel didn't want to get her hopes up, but only time would tell if Rejhan's plan would actually work.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Rejhan arrived at the Capsule Corp. dome at around nine thirty, and made her way into the foyer. It was a typical Saturday morning, with people hurrying everywhere, that the average height, dark haired teen went unnoticed for several minutes before someone finally asked if they could help her.

"Uh, I need to speak with Bulma," she said to the curly haired, blonde receptionist who had asked the question.

The receptionist frowned, looking down at the schedule that was laid out in front of her. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Umm, no. But I'm a friend of the family. If you could just tell her that Rejhan Son is here, she'll know who I am," Rejhan explained, hoping that the receptionist would make the call.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Bulma is very busy this morning. If you would like to make an appointment, she's free…." the blonde flipped through her schedule, "…Monday morning at ten. Would you like me to make an appointment?"

"No. Look, I really need to see her now," Rejhan stressed. By Monday, Myshel would be out on the street.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do," the receptionist replied, yet Rejhan could tell that she wasn't in the least bit sorry. There was only one thing left to do, and Rejhan knew that she was going to get into so much trouble for it.

"Hey! Stop!" The receptionist yelled as Rejhan took off across the foyer at a run, heading for the door that led to the private part of the complex. Ducking and weaving through the crowd, Rejhan reached the door, yanked it open, and ran straight into someone who was standing on the other side.

"Oomph, ouch!" Rejhan exclaimed as she fell onto her butt on the ground. It felt like she had run into a solid wall, and looking up, she knew why.

"So, Kakarot's brat is the one disturbing the peace. Why am I not surprised?" Vegeta asked in his usual drawl, yet Rejhan couldn't have been happier to have run into him.

Jumping to her feet, Rejhan gripped his arm, just as the receptionist, and several other people caught up with her.

"Tell them I'm with you, please?" Rejhan begged into his ear. She couldn't afford to get thrown out now.

Vegeta regarded her with one raised eyebrow, before turning to face the group of people that were gathered before him, all of whom were looking at Vegeta with apprehension.

"Well? Shouldn't you people be working? The girl's with me," Vegeta said, before turning to walk back the way he had just come. With a glace at the bemused crowd, Rejhan hastily followed after him.

"Thanks Vegeta," she called, only to get a grunt in response. "Umm, is Bulma really that busy?"

"How should I know? She's in her office," Vegeta replied before slamming the door to his gravity room in her face.

"I guess that it's ok for me to go on up then?" Rejhan surmised, heading in the direction of the scientist's office.

………………………………………………………………………………...

'How long is this going to take?' Rejhan groaned as she sat outside Bulma's door, waiting for her current client to leave. She had been sitting there for nearly half an hour before the door finally opened.

"Rejhan," Bulma said in surprise upon noticing the seventeen year old girl sitting at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Rejhan said, scrambling to her feet.

"Well, come on in, then. We can't have you sitting out in the hallway, now can we?" Bulma said, leading the way back into the office.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bulma asked once they had both taken a seat.

Rejhan fidgeted slighting before she began. "Well, you know my friend Myshel?" Bulma nodded. "She's getting evicted from her apartment in two days, and I was kinda wondering if it was alright for her to stay here. Just until she finds another place, of course," she added hastily.

Bulma frowned, considering the proposal. Rejhan couldn't read the look that was on her face, yet she had the pessimistic feeling that Bulma was going to turn her down.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked. I mean, you hardly know her…"

"It's not that," Bulma interrupted, waving Rejhan to sit down, as she had just made to leave. "I don't mind helping her out. I was just wondering how Vegeta was going to react, that's all."

Rejhan breathed a sigh of relief. "So she can stay?" Rejhan asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course. Bring her around at about five o'clock, and we'll have dinner and discuss everything then. You're more than welcome to stay too, you know," Bulma said with a smile, and Rejhan could have hugged her.

"Excellent! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet in her excitement. "I'd better go and tell Myshel."

"You do that. I look forwards to meeting her again," Bulma added, walking around to show Rejhan out of the office.

"Oh, and don't worry about Vegeta. I'm sure that he won't be too annoyed with the idea," Rejhan said as she reached the doorway.

"I hope not. But hey, tough luck if he is. He'll just have to deal with it," Bulma replied with a smirk. "Oh, hold on a sec. You haven't seen Trunks around lately have you? He was supposed to be training with Vegeta this morning, but he never showed up. You can imagine how annoyed Vegeta was," Bulma said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. But I think Goten said something about meeting up with Trunks this morning. Maybe they're off somewhere? You know what those two are like," Rejhan replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure he'll turn up when he gets hungry," Bulma replied, holding the door open as Rejhan left the office.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Five o'clock tonight?" Myshel asked for the millionth time.

"Yes!" Rejhan stressed, throwing a pillow at her friend. "You're going to have tea with Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta, and talk everything through. I'd come with you, but mum's real big on family dinners."

"I can't believe this is happening," Myshel said, overwhelmed by this turn of events, barely registering the fact that Rejhan wasn't going to be accompanying her.

"Well you'd better believe it. Tonight, you will be wining and dining with the Briefs," Rejhan said in a posh accent. With a laugh, Myshel slammed a pillow into Rejhan's face, triggering the start of a massive pillow fight.

By the time Rejhan left the apartment, every surface was covered in feathers, with the remanents of the pillow covers laying scatter everywhere. Most of Myshel's nerves had been belted out of her, and when Rejhan left, she was rummaging through her wardrobe, trying to find something suitable to wear.

Arriving home just in time for tea, Rejhan was expecting a thousand questions as to where she had been all day, yet that wasn't the case.

"You haven't seen Goten, have you?" was the first thing that her mother said to her upon walking through the front door.

"No, why?" Rejhan replied, puzzled.

"Because he hasn't come home yet, that's why. But when he does…..ugh! He knows what time dinner is!" Chichi ranted, and Rejhan quickly walked past her and into the living room.

Consequently, dinner was put on hold for an extra half an hour as Chichi anxiously awaited her youngest son's arrival. Yet Goten was still yet to make an appearance.

"Have you called Bulma?" Gohan suggested from his place on the couch. "Maybe he's there with Trunks?"

"That reminds me," Rejhan piped up. "Bulma said that Trunks was missing too. He was supposed to be training with Vegeta this morning, yet never showed up. I overhead Goten saying something on the phone to Trunks this morning, so I just assumed that the two of them were off somewhere, and I told Bulma."

Chichi looked from her daughter to her eldest son, before emitting a kind of low growl. The twins both knew that Chichi was on the verge of exploding, and were wishing like nothing else that they were anywhere but where they were at that moment.

"Chichi, I'm sure Goten's fine," Goku called from his place at the dinner table, where he was anxiously awaiting his food. "Let's eat, and then we'll call Bulma. If Goten misses tea, then that can be his punishment for being late."

With another growl, Chichi went straight for the phone, while the twins joined Goku at the table. A few minutes later, Chichi joined them; her face as white as a sheet.

"Chi? What's wrong?" Goku asked, pausing in his grab for a chicken wing.

"The boys. Bulma hasn't seen them all day. Vegeta tried looking a moment ago, and he can't find them anywhere. They've both vanished," Chichi mumbled before falling into a dead faint.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Well, here it is, the next chapter! Myshel is moving into Capsule Corp., and the boys are missing. Where could they be? Stay tuned to find out! Hope you all enjoyed!

Rejhan.


	6. Chapter 6

Myshel ran her hand through her long, black hair one last time as she came to the huge iron gates rising majestically in front of the domed complex known as Capsule Corp. She raised a finger to the doorbell, and paused a second. 'I still can't believe I'm doing this...' Myshel thought to herself. After another moments' thought, she pressed the button down, and a faint chime rang in the distance. Myshel waited patiently. Suddenly, the door swung open and a short, stout man in a black tux appeared.

"May I help you, Miss?" the butler asked. Myshel smiled a little nervously.

"Yes, my name is Myshel Mizzano, I'm supposed to be having dinner with the Briefs at 5 o'clock."

"Of course, please, step inside. I will inform Ms. Briefs you have arrived."

"Thank you."

Myshel stepped inside, and her mouth fell open again. She had already seen this place, and yet the sheer size and furnishings still amazed her. She reached down and straightened her skirt before taking a seat on one of the squashy armchairs in the sitting room. The butler had disappeared as soon as the door had closed to find Bulma, and surprisingly, considering the size of the house, he had found her quite quickly. It hadn't been more than five minutes when Bulma walked into the sitting room, talking to an attendant who was following her. Myshel smiled somewhat timidly and rose to her feet.

"He's around here somewhere, check the spare gravity room..." Bulma mumbled before waving the attendant off and turning to the young girl. "Myshel, I apologize, people have been disappearing left and right around here. How have you been?" Bulma asked, motioning for Myshel to sit back down as she took a seat on the armchair next to Myshel's. With a quick bow, Myshel sunk back into the chair and sighed.

"I've been ok, except for the reason that I'm here, I guess..." she replied honestly. Bulma sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Rejhan told me what was going on. I'm sorry for that, a girl such as yourself shouldn't have to go through what you do..." Bulma trailed off, staring out the window behind Myshel. Myshel's face dawned a puzzled look and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs..."

"Bulma, please."

"Bulma. Gomen nasai, but is everything alright?"

Bulma sighed and rubbed her eyes, combing her aqua hair with her fingers. She looked up and slightly shook her head.

"No. My son and his best friend; Rejhan's little brother, are missing, and no one knows where they are," Bulma said quietly, before returning her head to her hands. Myshel was quiet for a while. She had felt Trunks and Goten's ki signatures before, so she tried to concentrate on finding them again, with no avail. Abandoning that after a few minutes, she rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, this is probably a bad time to talk about anything...," Myshel said, slowly moving towards the door. Bulma forced a bit of a laugh and got up as well, walking behind Myshel and pushing her further into the house.

"Nonsense. I agreed to help you until you found another place to live, and I'm going to keep my word. I'm warning you now, though. I'm not too sure how Vegeta is going to react." Bulma said in a somewhat lighter tone as she lead Myshel through the house. Myshel laughed lightly. Turning a few corners and heading down a hallway, Bulma pushed open a door and stepped into a darkened room. She flipped a light switch, and Myshel found herself amazed once again.

The room was painted a plain beige color, but the design was absolutely stunning. The wood furniture was dark and rich, and accented with wicker baskets as drawers and storage. There was a black, semitransparent half canopy hanging above the bed, which was dressed with leopard print sheets and a stuffed jaguar for effect. The bathroom was painted a forest green, and was done in a similar fashion, only instead of the savannah, it was done up like a jungle. Myshel gaped at the beauty.

"This room is always open, you can stay here. The bathroom is just there; the fresh towels are in the cabinet to the left of the sink. The kitchen is all the way down the hall and to the right, and if you need anything, the blue button on the phone calls the butler. He'll see to it that you get what you need, ok?" Bulma said, giving Myshel a tour of the room. Myshel was speechless.

"I...don't know what to say," she eventually managed to squeeze out.

"Don't worry about it. Now, don't be surprised if I ask you to help out with some chores here and there. I heard you are quite a good mechanic." Myshel blushed at the compliment.

"I try, and I'll do whatever you need me to do. Thank you so much, Bulma."

Bulma smiled as best she could. Myshel smiled warmly. "Now, I believe we agreed on dinner. You can't possibly not be hungry." Bulma said, leading Myshel to the kitchen. "I hope my _loving_ husband decides to join us."

-

Rejhan, seated carefully on the flying nimbus, saw her twin floating just above the mountain peak that they had agreed on meeting at, and shot over to him. One look at his face told her all she needed to know: he hadn't found them either. A few minutes later, Goku joined his oldest children and sighed.

"Where on EARTH could they be?" Gohan said, a hint of frustration in his voice. Rejhan shrugged, but Goku just paused thoughtfully.

"Maybe that's just it, Gohan." he said after a moment.

"What?" Rejhan and Gohan both asked together.

"Maybe they aren't on Earth."

Gohan snorted. "Dad, Bulma said none of the pods were missing, and how else could they have left Earth?"

Goku thought a little bit more, before sighing. "You're right, Gohan. I guess we'll just have to keep looking."

Rejhan shook her head and stared at the horizon. 'Where could they be?' Closing her eyes for a moment, Rejhan strained to bring the familiar forms of her younger brother and best friend to her senses, but failed miserably. However, in her attempts to do so, she noticed the absence of another prominent ki signature; One that is usually the most prominent of them all...

"Dad, did you think about asking Vegeta to help?" Rejhan said, trying to subliminally suggest her father into trying to find the Saiyajin Prince, who had completely vanished from her ki-sensing reach. Goku's face lit up in a goofy smile.

"That's right! I can ask Vegeta!" Goku said happily. Gohan and Rejhan just rolled their eyes, and all three of them shot off towards Capsule Corp. Arriving in a very short time, they let themselves in and found Myshel and Bulma seated at the table. Bulma turned and did her best to smile at the three familiar faces that had entered her dining room.

"Goku, Rejhan, Gohan, good to see you three. Any luck with the boys?" she asked; a hint of worry and anticipation evident in her voice. Goku shook his head and started to talk back and forth with Bulma. Rejhan's eyes met with Myshel's, and they smiled at each other. Myshel slowly inched out of her chair and stepped over to Rejhan, giving her a tight hug before pulling back.

"Still haven't found your brother?" Myshel asked, and Rejhan shook her head. Myshel sighed and looked up at Gohan, a playfully confused look coming over her face. "I take it that this is Gohan, am I right?" Rejhan snapped out of her daze and proceeded to introduce Myshel to Gohan, and vice versa.

"So how do you know Rej?" Gohan asked innocently. Myshel glanced at Rejhan, who glanced back at the exact same time. Myshel looked back at Gohan with a wide grin and laughed.

"It's a looonnnggg story..." she trailed off. Rejhan laughed with her, both trying to keep the subject at that. Gohan raised an eyebrow, as though a bit suspicious. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Goku.

"Who's this, Bulma? A co-worker?" he asked. Bulma shook her head and motioned to Rejhan to explain.

"Dad, this is my friend, Myshel Mizzano. We met a few weeks ago when I was running errands for mom," Rejhan said quickly, saying the first thing that came to her mind that actually made sense. Myshel bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you, Myshel, my name's Son Goku." Myshel smiled. Just then, an attendant burst through a door to everyone's right and looked straight at Bulma.

"He's not here, Ms. Briefs. We've searched everywhere." Bulma suddenly went pale. She stood up and turned to her company, totally lost for words.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku asked. Bulma looked up; her eyes filled with extreme worry.

"Vegeta's missing."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but schedules are schedules, I guess, and when you try to band, sports, and stay top ten in your class at the same time, it kinda sucks up a lot of time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to start heating up with more disappearances, then Rejhan and Myshel get to strut their stuff!

Just a heads up for you, though. Rejhan says she's not sure when the next chapter will be ready to go up. Her laptop got invaded by those evil viruses and now she needs a new one. She isn't sure when she's going to get it, either. Just hang on tight, things are going to start getting interesting!

Chela


	7. Chapter 7

Goku had been soaring over the landscape for some time now, double-checking the most common training spots in his search for the missing Saiyajin prince. So far, his search had only turned up a new nest of tetradactyl eggs, which Goku had made a mental note to come back and check on later.

Gohan and Rejhan were also out searching somewhere, while Myshel was back at Capsule Corp. trying her best to comfort Bulma.

'Something's definitely not right,' Goku mused as he continued to scan the landscape. 'First the two boys, and now Vegeta. The boys hiding away somewhere I can understand, but it's just not like Vegeta to vanish like this. And I can't even sense him, so he isn't off training somewhere…'

Goku's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his nose picked up a most peculiar smell. Stopping in mid air, he turned around to face the source of the appetising sent. Breathing in deep, Goku drifted closer to the ground as the sent became stronger.

"Oh boy, does that smell good!" he exclaimed, flying even lower. As his feet touched the ground, his stomach gave an almighty growl, causing the Saiyajin to chuckle.

"Guess I am kinda hungry," he admitted, once more following his nose. Pretty soon trees surrounded him, and his mouth was watering at the delectable aroma.

Stepping out into a clearing, Goku was puzzled to see a bonfire burning. After scanning the area, Goku couldn't see anyone around. As he approached the flames, the wind blew a gust of smoke into his face…at least he thought it was smoke. As he breathed in the substance, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the delicious fragrance.

"Man, that smells gooooooood," dragging out the final word, Goku suddenly collapsed onto the ground, fast asleep.

Hidden amongst the trees, a dark-clad figure emerged into the clearing. Taking one look at the sleeping Saiyajin, he gave a devious laugh.

"Four down, and only one to go."

……………………………………

'That's not good,' Rejhan thought to herself as her father's ki suddenly took a nosedive and vanished.

"Gohan!" She called out to her twin, who was several hundred meters away from her. "Gohan!"

"What!" the demi-Saiyajin yelled back, drifting closer to his sister so that he could hear what she had to say.

"Can you sense dad anywhere?" she asked desperately.

"What?" Gohan asked with a frown. 'Why does she want to know that?'

"He was there a minute ago, and now he's gone! I can't sense him!" Rejhan added in a panicked voice, not even realising what she had said until it was too late.

"What do you mean, you can't sense him? I didn't think…"

"Never mind that now. We have to find him!" Rejhan interrupted, turning the flying nimbus in the direction that she had last sensed her father in.

Puzzled, Gohan followed. Something had been nagging him about his twin for a while now, yet it was like he was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle, and nothing else made sense without it.

His twin was out early most mornings, often returning in a state that suggested that she had undergone a serious workout. Her new friend, Myshel, was a girl whose ki was definitely higher than a normal human's. And there was definitely more to their friendship than the two of them were letting on. Now she'd just let slip that she could sense people's ki levels. Exactly what was Rejhan up to?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Gohan was just in time to see both the golden cloud and his sister disappear under a canopy of trees. Sighing, he followed after her, catching up to her in a deserted clearing.

"He was here," Rejhan muttered, pacing the area. "I know he was."

"Rej, no one's here," Gohan said, absentmindedly kicking the charred remains of a fire.

"Someone was here," Rejhan shot back.

"Well, they're not now," Gohan replied, unconcerned.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried? Dad's missing!" Rejhan stressed.

"We don't know that," Gohan said soothingly, approaching his obviously distressed sister. "Look, why don't we head home and wait for him? It's nearly time for dinner anyway."

Rejhan was reluctant to move, yet Gohan had a firm grip on her shoulders, and was steering her back in the direction of the waiting nimbus cloud. Once she was safely back on, Gohan took to the air, calling after the yellow cloud to follow him. All the while, Rejhan remained silent, desperately trying to locate her father's ki. Yet, as with Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, he had simply vanished from her senses.

…………………………………

Rejhan couldn't sleep. Somewhere at the end of the house, she knew that her mother was crying herself to sleep. Goku hadn't returned home in time for dinner, nor had he been 'fashionably' late. He simply hadn't turned up at all, and at Rejhan's insistence, Gohan had found his father imposable to locate when he tried sensing him. He had vanished, just like the other three.

Sighing, Rejhan rolled over and grabbed her phone, dialling the number that Myshel had given her for her room at Capsule Corp.

"Hello?" Myshel answered with a yawn.

"Hi, it's me," Rejhan replied quickly. "We need to talk."

Twenty minutes later, Rejhan quietly landed in the park that the two girls often trained in. Myshel was seated on a nearby bench, and rose to her feet as she saw her friend approach.

"There's something funny going on here," Rejhan stated. "All of these disappearances. They're all Saiyajins. I mean, Trunks and Vegeta both have ties to Capsule Corp., so I could understand a ransom. But who would actually be able to take two Saiyajins on and win? And why take Goten and my dad?" Rejhan stressed, flopping down on the bench.

Myshel stood for a moment, thinking the situation over. It was definitely strange that four Saiyajins had simply vanished without a trace. Yet why them? Vegeta and Trunks did have ties to the richest company on Earth, yet hardly anyone knew that the Sons were close friends of the Briefs. Unless…

"Could it be possible that someone is targeting Saiyajins?" Myshel posed, studying Rejhan's reaction.

"I dunno. Who would be crazy enough, or strong enough to take on a Saiyajin? After what happened between Frieza and my dad, you'd think no one in their right mind would go near us," Rejhan said with a frown.

"I know. But what other link is there?" Myshel asked, and Rejhan couldn't think of anything to say in response. There simply wasn't any other link.

…………………………………..

She was on the move. Yet how was that possible? Gohan strained his senses, trying not to loose the faint power level that he could feel coming from his sister.

He had lain awake, focusing on Rejhan's ki signature in the next room. He hadn't felt anything strange from her; just the usual level that he had always been able to sense.

She had made a phone call. He had heard her talking to someone on the other end. And then, much to his surprise, he had felt a slight flare in her energy before it had been quickly suppressed. If he hadn't have been paying so close attention to his twin, he probably wouldn't have even noticed it.

And then suddenly she was moving. Yet Gohan was certain that Rejhan wasn't using the flying nimbus to get around. Why would she flare her ki if she was? Which left only one other explanation; Rejhan could fly.

As quietly as he could, Gohan opened up his bedroom window and leaped out into the night sky. Suppressing his ki as much as possible, he took off in the direction that Rejhan's ki had headed in.

"What the…?" he muttered as a second ki signature caught his attention. It was weak, like Rejhan's, yet Gohan would have bet a fortune on the fact that it was only weak because it was being deliberately suppressed.

'That's coming from the direction of Capsule Corp.,' Gohan mused, following the direction that the unknown person was flying in. 'And it's going to the same place as Rej.'

Moving forwards once again, Gohan continued to fly carefully after his sister. She was some way ahead of him still, yet Gohan didn't dare go any faster in case he was noticed.

This midnight meeting proved that Rejhan was definitely up to something, and Gohan was determined to find out exactly what she was playing at.

………………………………..

Author's note. Hey all! I finally got my new laptop, so I'm writing again! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and keep an eye out for the next one!

Rejhan.


	8. Chapter 8

Myshel sighed once again and shrugged towards Rejhan. "Well, if whoever is doing this truly is after the Saiyajins? Wouldn't that mean that he would come after you and I, too?"

Rejhan thought a moment. "Yeah, I guess that would mean they would come after us as well, but it doesn't make sense. My parents try their very hardest to make sure that I don't fight, so I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't, let's say, 'qualify' as a Saiyajin. You, well, even you yourself just found out that you were a Saiyajin. Since your mother died early, and your father obviously didn't say anything, I doubt that anyone anywhere even knows that you're a Saiyajin. But, that would leave..."

Both Rejhan and Myshel looked up and out into the starry night sky with wide eyes. Neither of them had noticed the small ki that kept steadily approaching their position, until that very moment.

"Gohan," they both said in unison.

Leaping into the air, they both threw their caution to the wind and sped off towards the upcoming ki. Myshel shot a quick glance at Rejhan, but Rejhan was staring straight ahead, a look of determination plastered on her face. '_Sibling love_,' she thought, smiling gently to herself. '_I envy her..._'

………………………………….

Gohan put on a burst of speed as he felt Myshel and Rejhan's ki flare up again. This definitely confirmed the fact that both Rejhan and Myshel could fly. But how? Why? Ki manipulation wasn't exactly a walk in the park for someone untrained in it, and Rejhan didn't train. Or did she? The evidence tonight clearly suggested otherwise. And, if Myshel and Rejhan didn't meet at school, how did they meet in the first place? Ok, ok, so there are plenty of explanations for that...

Gohan kept right on flying, following his twin and her friend's ki signatures. Between his own thoughts and concentration, he didn't notice the black-cloaked figure tailing him, keeping his distance from the teenaged demi-Saiyajin. The figure was quietly contemplating the task ahead of him, and if it went as smoothly as his last four, he should have no problem.

Pulling off to the left, the cloaked figure touched down on the ground, and crouched into somewhat of a power-up stance. A purple-black aura faded into view slowly, before exploding in pure power. The black-cloaked figure violently raised his ki, knowing full well that it was something that Gohan could not ignore.

He was most definitely right.

Gohan halted instantly in the air and spun around, staring off into the distance. _'Damn, that does NOT feel nice..._' Gohan thought to himself, before blasting back in the direction that he had come from. _'Rej and Myshel are going to have to wait._'

………………………………………

Myshel and Rejhan skidded to a stop in midair and stared ahead. "That's one hell of a ki signature," Myshel said, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Rejhan nodded her agreement. Nodding to each other, they both took off faster than before towards the rising ki.

Moments later, a second ki joined the first, along with a faint battle cry in the distance. The new ki was very, very familiar.

"GOHAN!" Rejhan screamed. She powered up and shot forward at full speed, forgetting that she was supposed to be keeping her ki down. The light blue trail of energy wound off into the distance, and Myshel powered up, speeding after her friend.

Rejhan pulled up in the area that she last felt her brother's ki, and frantically looked around, searching for any sign of his whereabouts or clues to whom else had been there. Myshel pulled up behind her, watching her carefully. She didn't want to say anything, but she knew it was too late. Gohan was gone, subject to the same person who had taken Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku as well.

"He HAS to be here somewhere! Come on Gohan, where are you...?" Rejhan said to herself as she continued her frantic search of the surrounding area for her twin brother. She landed and began to scurry around in the area. Myshel landed and stood calmly, unwilling to speak up, but deep inside, she knew she had to.

"Rejhan, he's gone."

"No he's not."

"Rej, I can't feel his ki anymore."

"That's because he's really good at hiding ki."

"He's not here, Rejhan, you're going to have to accept that."

Rejhan fell to the ground in a sitting position, looking around with a lost and confused look upon her face. She was fighting back tears, unwilling to let Myshel see her cry. Myshel knelt next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. No words came from her mouth, but Rejhan turned and hugged Myshel tight, finally letting the tears come. Myshel did her best to comfort the only true friend she'd ever had.

It was a little while until the two girls separated, and Myshel wiped the tears from Rejhan's face. Taking a deep breath, Myshel sighed.

"I think it's time that our little secret came out of its hiding place."

Rejhan nodded. "I'll get my mom, we'll meet back at Capsule Corp."

………………………………

Myshel burst through the front door of Capsule Corp. and looked around. Bolting towards her room, she threw open her door and snatched a little diagram from the nightstand that she had drawn up for herself to find her way around the huge complex. After a quick look, she located Bulma's room and shot back into the hallway. It didn't take long for her to find the room and quickly but silently open the door. Stepping inside quickly, she noticed that Bulma had fallen asleep in the rocking chair in the corner; a picture frame in her lap. Moving over to her, Myshel gently shook the blue-haired genius awake.

"Vegeta...Trunks...huh?" Bulma said groggily, rousing from her dream.

"Bulma, I'm sorry to wake you, but Rejhan and I have something to talk to you and Chichi about," Myshel said sternly, picking up the picture frame; a cute little snapshot of the Briefs family together, and placing it back on the table beside the chair.

"Can't this wait till morning?"

"No, Bulma, it can't."

………………………………..

Rejhan stepped cautiously into her mother's room and inched her way towards the bed. Chichi lay fast asleep on a damp pillow; an obvious sign that she had indeed cried herself to sleep that night. Swallowing, Rejhan nudged her mother slightly.

"Mom, hey mom..." she said quietly. Faint murmurs were all she got in response. Rejhan tried again.

"Mom, you have to wake up, it's me Rejhan."

"What do you want...?"

"Mom, you need to get up and come with me. There are lots of things we need to talk about."

Chichi rubbed her eyes only to glare at her only daughter. "Things that we will talk about in the morning." With that, she promptly turned over and went back to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Rejhan said the only thing that she knew would get her mother's attention.

"Gohan's gone."

It was as if Rejhan had lit a match and shoved it under her mother's backside, because Chichi shot straight up in bed, eyes wide with anger and fear.

"MY GOHAN IS GONE! WHO TOOK HIM! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FILTHY..."

"MOM! You have to come with me, there is something that it's about time you knew about."

…………………………………..

Bulma and Chichi sat on the couch in the Capsule Corp. living room, staring at the two young women standing in front of them. Rejhan and Myshel stood next to each other, staring at the ground as they contemplated how to break the news to the older women in front of them.

"Ok, Rejhan, Myshel, you got us out of bed, what do you have to tell us?" Bulma asked, somewhat angrily. Rejhan looked at Myshel, and Myshel at Rejhan, and they both sighed. Myshel nodded towards Rejhan, and she started talking.

"First of all, Gohan is gone. He's disappeared just as Trunks, Goten, Dad, and Vegeta have. Someone, or something, has kidnapped them. We don't know where they are, or who has taken them, but one thing is for certain. Whoever or whatever it is targeted and captured what they believed to be the only fighting Saiyajins left."

Chichi and Bulma gave Rejhan a funny look, and Myshel fidgeted uneasily. Chichi decided to open her mouth first.

"What do you mean, 'what they believed,' Rej, that doesn't make any sense. They ARE the only fighting Saiyajins left in the universe, right?"

"Wrong," Myshel said. Chichi looked to Myshel with confusion written all over her face.

"Excuse me, young lady, but the only other Saiyajin in existence is Rejhan, and I've made perfectly sure that she doesn't fight," Chichi said firmly, a smirk appearing on her tired face. Rejhan cleared her throat, fidgeting slight as she did so.

"Not...exactly."

Chichi could do nothing but stare. "Go on..." she said in a dangerous voice.

"My morning runs and walks through the mountains have been a bit more for a while now, Mom. I've been training behind everyone's backs. I've always felt left out, and I decided to take things into my own hands."

"But she hasn't been alone," Myshel continued. "Bulma, the reason Rejhan dragged me in to talk to Vegeta that day was to confirm the fact that I am, indeed, half-Saiyajin like Rejhan, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are. My mother was an elite Saiyajin that survived the destruction of Vegetasei, only to die giving birth to me. I've been on my own for a great portion of my life, as my father wasn't too great a parent. I met Rejhan when I was out training in a little valley secluded in the mountains. We've been training together for a few weeks."

"I know you are probably mad, but now isn't the time. Bulma, the fact that I've had to train myself has allowed me to come up with a special ki ability. I need you to help me use it to find where they took everyone," Rejhan finished. Myshel and Rejhan each took a deep breath, and stared at the women in front of them, bracing themselves for whatever reaction would hit them.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know this is quite sudden, but the fact that Rejhan didn't have a computer to work on gave us both a lot of time to think about what we wanted to do with our next chapters. Therefore, when she got her computer, we put our ideas to the digital-paper right away. Hence the quick updates.

Rejhan's got the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one!

squiggle squiggle star,  
Chela


	9. Chapter 9

A deadly silence had fallen upon the room, and Rejhan didn't like it. Standing besides Myshel, the teenager steadily braced herself for the outburst that she knew was coming. She didn't have to wait long.

Chichi's face had contorted into a mixed look of anger, confusion, and pain. It was like she just couldn't settle on one emotion, so she was going to throw all of them at her daughter at once.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chichi screamed loud enough to wake the neighbours … if Capsule Corp. actually had any close neighbours, that is. "THE ONE IMPORTANT RULE THAT I SET DOWN FOR YOU, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW IT! I SHOULD GROUND YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! YOUNG LADIES DO NOT FIGHT, REJHAN!"

"Chichi, breathe!" Bulma stressed as her friend started to turn a bright shade of red from all of the screaming. Rejhan just stood there and took it all, whilst Myshel was quietly creeping backwards, away from the angry woman. ChiChi threw a furious look at Myshel, just through frustration, and Myshel shuddered and hunched over, petrified.

Once she had finally stopped screaming long enough to draw in a breath, Rejhan spoke.

"Mum, I know I broke the rules. But if you want to get everyone back, then you should be glad that I did, because I'm probably the best chance that we've got of finding them," Rejhan said in a reasonable tone of voice. Chichi just glared at her.

"Look, we're all tired and upset. Why don't we get some sleep, and we can continue this in the morning?" Bulma suggested, looking sternly at Chichi. "You and Rej can stay here tonight, ok?"

Chichi sighed; a single tear trailing down her cheek. Nodding meekly, she allowed Bulma to lead her upstairs, leaving the two girls to their own devices.

As soon as the older women had left the room, Rejhan visibly relaxed. Turning to face Myshel, who was now standing with her back up against the wall, Rejhan smiled weakly. Myshel stared back at Rejhan with a look of relief, glad that ChiChi had gone back to bed and wasn't silently throwing looks at her anymore. Rejhan shook her head.

"Well, that didn't go too bad, did it? She didn't kill me."

Myshel attempted a smile, before sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground. "I definitely need sleep now," she sighed, and Rejhan laughed slightly.

"Yeah, getting yelled at by my mum does tend to drain people of their energy," she replied in jest, walking over and giving her friend a hand up. Leading the way, Rejhan and Myshel disappeared into the depths of Capsule Corp.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"So, what you need is a way to amplify your ability so that you can cover a larger area?" Bulma asked, her face reflecting the glow of her computer screen.

"Basically. By myself, I can just about cover the entire planet, but somehow, I don't think we're going to find them on Earth. I just have this feeling that we're dealing with some other race, some other planet that we don't know about," Rejhan said over the scientist's shoulder.

It was just after breakfast the next morning, and after explaining her ki sensing ability to Bulma, the two had headed down to the lab to do some tests.

"Some other race? What makes you think that, Rej?"

"Well, it doesn't make sense that someone from Earth would target a group of Saiyajins. I mean, no one on Earth would be able to just kidnap them for starters, and secondly, what about all the enemies the Saiyajin race made during their stint as planet pirates? I dunno, it just make sense, is all," Rejhan answered with a shrug. "And since they now have 'the last Saiyajins', it stands to reason that they would no longer be on Earth," she added.

Bulma sighed. "I have to admit, that does make sense. I just wish we knew more about whoever took them."

"Me too," Rejhan said with a sigh. "I just can't help thinking that if I hadn't have been so damn secretive about my own abilities, then I could have at least warned Gohan. I sensed it when dad disappeared, and I tried to tell Gohan, but something stopped me from just telling him everything," Rejhan sighed with frustration. "I should have just told him what I knew from the start!"

Bulma swivelled around on her computer chair to face the young woman, a wise and contemplative expression on her pretty face. "Maybe so. Maybe you should have said something earlier. But who's to say that if you had, that you wouldn't have been targeted too? Did you think of that?" Rejhan shook her head glumly, and Bulma smiled smartly. "Your secret kept you safe, and now you're our best hope of finding them. With Myshel, we've still got two Saiyajins on our side that they don't know about. We have the element of surprise here, so stop worrying. Look, Myshel's in the gravity room right now, so why don't you go join her for a while?"

"Ok," Rejhan said in defeat. She didn't want to argue, and Bulma did have a point. "Call me if you need me."

And with that, the teen Saiyajin left the aging scientist to do what she did best; solve problems.

………………………………………………………………………………

Wandering the halls of Capsule Corp., Rejhan soon found herself standing outside of a very familiar door. It was the door to Vegeta's gravity room, and through the circular window at eye level, Rejhan could see that Myshel was hard at work inside.

Opening the door, Rejhan let herself in, and immediately felt the effects of the extra gravity on her body. Looking at the control console, she saw that Myshel had it up on ten times Earth's gravity; a walk in the park for the other Saiyajins, but for the two girls, it was a challenge just to walk around without falling flat on their faces. It was her first time in extra gravity, and the Saiyajin side of Rejhan was simply dying to conquer this new challenge.

Seeing that she now had company, Myshel slowly descended back down to the floor, landing heavily on her feet.

"Hey," she said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "How'd it go with Bulma?"

Rejhan focused on her feet for a moment as she walked towards her friend. "Fine. She's working on a solution now, but suggested that I join you in here for a while. I think she didn't like me hovering over her shoulder," she answered with a smile.

"That's good. I could do with a sparring partner," Myshel said with a smirk, sinking into a fighting stance. Not to be outdone, Rejhan sunk down into her own fighting stance, eager to vent some of her frustrations through physical activity.

An hour later, and the two girls were laying flat on their backs on the gravity room floor. Myshel and Rejhan's black hair was knotted and tangled, and their clothes were wrinkled and tattered in places. Early in the sparring session, Myshel had increased the gravity to twenty times, and they had continued on for a while until they had both gotten used to it. In a bold move, Rejhan had suggested that they jump straight to fifty times, and after ten minutes of intense fighting, the two teens had collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. It had definitely been a thorough training session.

With a groan, Rejhan sat up, delighting in the fact that she could hardly feel the extra gravity anymore. Reaching an arm out, she hit the stop button on the console, returning the room to its normal gravity.

"Whoa," Myshel breathed, sitting up effortlessly. "Fifty times was beginning to feel normal, and now I feel like I'm floating!"

"I know," Rejhan agreed with a smirk. "Imagine how it'll feel when we get up to the same level as the boys. Dad and Vegeta tend to train in around 400 plus," she added, springing to her feet and throwing a few punches into the air in front of her.

"400 plus? That's huge!" Myshel exclaimed, also jumping to her feet.

"I know," Rejhan said, then wrinkled up her nose. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a shower." A second later, and Myshel was nodding her head in agreement. With a laugh, the two girls left the gravity room, heading for the showers.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Rejhan was on her way back to Bulma's lab when she passed her mother in the hallway. Rejhan stopped and gave her mum a smile in greeting, but instead of returning the smile, Chichi's face hardened, and she walked straight past her daughter without a word.

Leaning her back against the wall, Rejhan sighed. Her mother was still angry with her, and she didn't know how to make things better.

'When me and 'Chel bring everybody back, she'll thank me for breaking her no fighting rule,' Rejhan thought stubbornly, pushing off of the wall and continuing on her way down to the lab.

"I was just going to call you," Bulma said from her place in front of the computer when Rejhan entered the room.

"Did you work it out?" Rejhan asked with anticipation.

"I think I might have … well, it's a start anyway. I may have come up with a way to amplify your sensing abilities. I remember Goku telling me once that he was able to sense New Namek through King Kai, back when he was looking for a new Guardian of Earth. Well, it got me thinking. King Kai was basically using his own abilities to amplify Goku's. So, I thought if I could create something that could sense ki, then you should be able to use it to increase your own abilities," Bulma explained, and Rejhan was left speechless.

After several attempts to speak, Rejhan finally managed to squeak, "can you really do that?"

Bulma smiled and nodded her head. "Give me a while longer to work out the finer details, and I should have a working prototype in no time … but I'm gonna need your help. I'm not entirely sure how ki sensing works, so I'm gonna need a willing guinea pig who knows what she's doing," Bulma added with a smirk.

"I'm your girl!" Rejhan answered with enthusiasm, sitting herself down on a chair next to the genius, anxiously awaiting instruction.

………………………………………………………………………………

Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the update! Thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed, and keep an eye out for Myshel with chapter 10!

Rejhan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Well, I finally came up with a chapter that I liked enough for this, so here ya go!

lovelovelovelovelove

Chela

* * *

Myshel threw a left punch at Rejhan's face, followed by a quick roundhouse kick, Rejhan blocking or avoiding both. Myshel continued her offensive, performing various manouvers with as much intensity as she could pull out of her body, Rejhan matching pace with her defence. It hadn't even been three days since both girls first entered the gravity room, and they had already worked up to training in 200 times the Earth's normal gravity. They were pulling around eight hours a day, much to ChiChi's dismay, but both of them were having the time of their lives. They didn't have to worry about keeping their ki down because their secret was already out, so there was nothing to hold them back. 

Myshel flipped up and backwards, tucking into a ball before snapping open, her hands crossed abover her head. Rejhan stared up at her from her position on the ground, her face set in determination as her best friend took on a stance that reminded her very much of her twin's Masenko technique. Myshel let out a battle cry, a bluish-white ball of energy forming in her hands.

"Hi-ka-ri-ma HA!" she cried, bringing her hands crashing down in front of her. A good sized beam shot forward, screaming through the air towards the young half saiyajin on the ground. Rejhan gritted her teeth and threw out her hands, forming her own blast as she watched Myshel's close in on her. Yelling out her own battle cry, she released it, and the ball of glowing energy crashed into the oncoming one. Both girls kept strength behind their own attacks, struggling to gain the upper hand over each other.

With a blinding flash of light, the beams imploaded, and Myshel and Rejhan charged straight at the other. Locking hands and bracing their legs, they began a furious battle of strength. Their bodies began to shake with the combined forces of exerted power, the power from the other warrior, and the pressure of the gravity that was, little by little, starting to take its toll on the girls. But, both refused outright to give up.

Finally, with another battle cry, Myshel jerked her hands upwards, flipping Rejhan above her. With a quick burst of ki, she lept into a backflip, catching her half-saiyajin friend in the stomach, sending her crashing into the hard metal wall of the gravity room. Myshel landed heavily, but didn't waste any time in charging after her, knowing full well that such an attack would do nothing but stun Rejhan. Sure enough, Rejhan, after tumbling to the floor hard, jumped to her feet to confront her. Just as Myshel was getting there, she twisted upwards. Myshel recoiled and sent a spin kick backwards at her, but, Rejhan was already gone. A twinkle of light caught Myshel's ice blue eyes, and she turned to find that Rejhan was already behind her, but it was too late to do anything else. Flaring her ki, Rejhan directed a blast into Myshel, who spiraled out of control and collided with the control tower in the center of the room. Seconds later, a computerized voice came over the speakers, echoing oddly off the metal walls.

"Gravity session, terminated."

Feeling the pressure on her feet instantly disappear, Rejhan shakily made her way over to Myshel, who was hauling herself to her feet. Myshel shot Rejhan a smile, which Rejhan returned.

"I think we broke something..." Rejhan said, looking over the panels that Myshel had crashed into. Wires were sticking out in various places, buttons were missing, and the metal panels themselves were warped and bent. Myshel glanced back at them and laughed, nodding her head.

"You can say that again...damnit Rej, you're way too fast for me."

Rejhan laughed as they both started out of the gravity room and for the bathrooms, where they could take a shower before Rejhan went to work with Bulma and Myshel started dinner. With Bulma working on the sensory device for Rejhan, she couldn't get any cooking done, and, even though ChiChi had decided to stay at Capsule Corp, Myshel had gladly taken the mealtime responsibilities. I guess you could say that she still felt partially guilty that Rejhan and gotten in trouble that night, along with getting that scare from her mother. Rejhan shook her head as they turned a corner, making their way down one of the long hallways of the housing complex.

"Yeah, but you're getting better, and you still have the upper hand when it comes to strength," she said, thinking. Myshel snorted, then laughed.

"Even then, what's strength gonna help if you can't catch your enemy?"

"True..."

After washing up, Myshel headed off towards the kitchens to whip up some other creation for the four women in the house to eat that night, and Rejhan took off towards Bulma's lab. She strolled into the gigantic room and right up to the blue-haired woman, who was sitting at a computer doing calculations.

"I'm all yours, Bulma," Rejhan said, plopping down on a nearby chair. Bulma turned to her and smiled, a sparkle in her eye that made Rejhan wonder.

"Good, I have something I want you to try out. Follow me."

Bulma rose from her chair and strode away, Rejhan shuffling after her. She entered a side room and hit the lights, and Rejhan stared at the object in the middle of the table, supremely interested.

"Isn't that...a saiyajin scouter? Dad told me about those..." Rejhan said, trailing off as she saw the odd little headset-like device. Bulma beamed.

"Indeed it is. I got a hold of one on Namek all those years ago and managed to make it display in our language rather than saiyajin. I came across this looking for one of my toolboxes, and I wondered if I could use its built in ki device to my advantage. Of course, I've made some modifications, not to mention giving it uplinks to all of the most powerful satellites in the galaxy, but I've also given it the ability to learn new uplinks. Go ahead, see for yourself," Bulma said, motioning for Rejhan to take the scouter. Rejhan reached out and lifted it into her hands, holding it up so she could get a better look at it. Bulma crossed her arms, a smug and satisfied expression crossing her face.

"But, Bulma, what happened to the amplifier? Did we give up on it, already?" Rejhan asked, turning the scouter over and over in her hands, admiring its simplicity of design. Bulma snorted.

"I hit a brick wall on that one, Rej, I just couldn't get it to expand its field beyond the asteroid belt."

"Wait a second, you said this runs on satellites, right? There aren't satellites all over the universe, are there...what happens if Dad and them are out of the satellites' reach?"

Bulma smirked evilly at this question. "Very good, Rejhan, but I'm way ahead of you. I thought that exact same thing as I was making my modifications. However, I did remember one thing. The capsule that I have for you and Myshel to travel in has a very powerful sensory device in its controls. Simply hooking the scouter up to the capsule gives you millions of lightyears at your disposal. That, and, on that trip to Namek, I dropped a couple solar powered satellites into orbit around a few different planets. Those...oh I think there were eight of them, give you a hundred thousand lightyears each. The scouter already has them uplinked."

Rejhan stared at Bulma in wonder and amazement. Now, this woman was a true genius. Not that she ever doubted it, it was just...it was so hard to believe that one mind held the power to make such modifications and connections to such a simple device as a scouter, and a piece of machinery from a different planet, no less! Rejhan attached the scouter to her head and switched it on, numbers flying across the little screen for a few moments before setting at stand-by. This brought up another question.

"Bulma, when I use my sight to sense someone, I have to close my eyes to get an accurate picture..."

"...and the scouter has enough neuro-technology now to pick up on that and enhance it. Explaining it fully would just confuse you, just trust me. You should have no problems using it, if I've worked out all the bugs, that is."

Rejhan gave Bulma a curious look before closing her eyes, focusing hard on Myshel's ki signature. In nanoseconds, she saw the light blue shape of her best friend cooking up a storm in the kitchen, when she was interrupted by a beep in her ear. She opened her eyes, and was taken aback by what she saw on the screen in front of her left eye.

The scouter screen displayed none other than Myshel's name and approximate power level, but that wasn't all. Lower down on the screen, it had two sets of coordinates. Rejhan furrowed her eyebrows in wonder. Bulma saw the look on her face and pushed her gently over to a computer in the corner, having her sit down. Punching a few keys, she brought the main Capsule Corp. satellite online.

"Put in the coordinates, both sets," she instructed the young demi-saiyajin, who complied without complaint. Rejhan hit enter, and nearly fell out of her chair. Almost instantly, a window popped up on the computer screen. It had the first set of coordinates, followed by a number of statistics before a large, bolded word. The bolded word said 'Earth.' The second pair of coordinates was followed by some more stats, and two more bolded words. These said, quite amazingly, "Capsule Corporation.' Rejhan looked up at Bulma in complete awe.

"The scouter did all that?"

"You told it to. You focused on the ki signature of Myshel, and it went and found it for you. Now, of course, the second pair of coordinates were given because the satellite knows the addresses of every building on this planet. Unfortunately, the satellites don't know that about every planet, so youmight notget a second set in space. But, the first set is the coordinates for the planet itself, I figure that's all that you'll need. Now, am I good or what?"

Rejhan's look of awe slowly faded, a wide smile replacing it. "This is GREAT Bulma! As long as this thing works in deep space, we should have no trouble finding the guys! Thank you so much!" Rejhan cried, throwing her arms around the older woman in a tight embrace. Bulma hugged the young girl back enthusiastically. "I have to go tell Myshel, we can leave in the morning!"

Bulma watched as Rejhan jumped up from her chair and started to bolt from the room, when Bulma called after her. "Rejhan!" Rejhan turned abruptly, staring back at the blue-haired sorceress of science and technology with a sweet smile on her face. Bulma tried her best to smile back. "Just, bring back our family, that's all I ask."

Rejhan nodded firmly. "Of course."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a good meal and a night of hard training, both girls packed a few of their things into Bulma's best capsule and prepared for take off. ChiChi clung to Rejhan as long as she could, still unwilling to let her only daughter stray from her watchful eye, but, with the help of Bulma, she finally bid herand Myshel off and ran inside, unable to watch. Bulma watched her flee, then turned back to the two girls. Rejhan had on her favorite black and royal blue gi, and Myshel had donned a completely black gi, both girls' hair tied back securely. They both had definitely gotten stronger from their gravity room bouts, as it was easily visible to even the untrained eye. Rejhan had already fastened the scouter to her ear and face, and both her and Myshel stood tall, determined to see their mission through.

"You know, I still can't say that I agree with you two going alone, but I know that Chi and I would just get in the way..." Bulma said sadly, and all three of them smiled. "You both be careful, ok? That communicator isn't broken, you know, I want reports every now and again."

"We'll keep you posted, Bulma, we promise," Myshel said, putting a hand on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma smiled again and hugged the two of them, before both Rejhan and Myshel retreated into the capsule. With a wave, Bulma watched as the metal door sealed shut behind them, and she stepped back as the engines fired up. Seconds later, the white, yellow, and black capsule rocketed into the air and out of sight, carrying it's two passengers into the black unknown of outer space.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright Rej, we've officially left Earth's atmosphere, you wanna give the scouter a try?" Myshel said, leaning back in her chair as the gravitational control button flashed on, keeping Rejhan and herself seated in their seats. Rejhan nodded and switched her scouter on, then pulled a connection wire from the control panel of the capsule and connecting it to its port on it's underside. "Try your dad or Vegeta..., if anyone, they're probably the ones putting out the most energy," Myshel suggested, and Rejhan nodded her agreement.

Rejhan closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could on her father's energy level, searching as far as she could. She prayed that the scouter would pick something up, because so far, she was drawing a blank. Over and over she searched, reaching out with her senses, farther than she had ever reached before, but still, no detection by the scouter. Rejhan opened her eyes and shook her head at Myshel, who furrowed her brow.

"Let's try widening the range, and I'm gonna bring those eight satellites online," she said, punching a few commands into the main keyboard of the capsule. After around a minute, she turned and nodded for Rejhan to try again. Taking a deep breath, Rejhan shut her eyes again, and started searching. This time, after around thirty seconds, the scouter beeped in her ear. Snapping her eyes open, her face brightened with excitement. '_I hadn't even formed a picture yet!'_ she thought, and she frantically began to read the output the scouter was giving her.

"Son Goku," she read happily, fighting to keep from jumping up and down with joy. "Power level...formerly known as...coordinates!" she practically yelled, skimming through the input to find what she needed. "Put this in the computer!" Rejhan told Myshel, who rotated in her chair and hit a blue button. A screen dropped down in front of the windshield of the capsule, and a new keyboard flipped open. Myshel brought the galaxy database online, and waited for Rejhan's command.

"PJX 465 K90R...did you get that?" Rejhan said, leaning over to watch as Myshel expertly typed the letters and numbers into the computer and pressing enter. Two long minutes later, and a window popped up on the screen. This time, it was Myshel reading the output.

"Planet Awlgrene, in the west Gamma sector of the Pheonixia galaxy," she said, trying to contain her own excitement. Immediately, she leaned over and punched the same coordinates into the capsule's navigational computer, and the engines roared to life again. In seconds, the pod was shooting off deeper into space. Myshel shut down the computer and leaned back in her chair again, looking over at Rejhan, who still had a bewildered look on her face and the scouter glued to her ear. Myshel laughed lightly.

"You can take that off now, we'll check it every now and then to make sure your dad's ki isn't moving. What do you say, up for a bit of a spar?" Myshel said, snapping Rejhan out of her daze. Rejhan smiled and disconnected the scouter, placing it carefully on her chair as she stood up, nodding cheerfully.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

It may not be much, but it's something, right? And at least we're off Earth and into the story now. The scouter idea just came to me as I was writing, I hope you all understand it. If you don't, go ahead and get my email from http/ and ask, I'll explain it to ya! Well, Rejhan's up next, so tootles for now! 

lovelovelovelovelove

Chela


	11. Chapter 11

Walking the corridors of the complex, a lone figure made his way closer to his destination. The figure, dressed in flowing black robes, had a slight bounce in his step as he turned a corner. His mission had been a complete success, and now his superiors were one step closer to reaching their goal.

'Stupid, gullible Saiyajins,' he thought to himself as he approached a door. 'They may be the best fighters in the galaxy, but they are still only dim-witted monkeys,' he thought with a chuckle, remembering how easy it had been to immobilize each and every one of them.

Indeed, the man had had quite an easy time of it, as not one of the Saiyajins had known what had hit them. A simple chemical spray was all it had taken to render them unconscious. Bundling all five of them into his spaceship, the man had quickly departed for his home planet; Awlgrene.

"Ahh, Captain Kistios," a man in a lab coat greeted as the door slid open. Kistios walled into the laboratory and towards the other man, who was currently monitoring their Saiyajin captives.

"How's it coming, Reca?" Kistios asked, leaning over the other man's shoulder. On the computer screen before him, statistics and figures for the orange gi-clad Saiyajin were currently being shown. As he watched, Kistios noticed that the Saiyajin's estimated power level would soon be exceeding the computer's capability to handle. And it was still rising. Kistios whistled with amazement.

Reca looked up at the noise and smiled. "Impressive, huh?" Kistios nodded in agreement. "Just think of what we can do with all of that power."

"Are they all that strong, or just this one?" Kistios asked as the computer suddenly shut itself down, unable to handle the power reading anymore.

"That one, and the other adult are very close to having the same power level. The adolescent is somewhat weaker, yet still impressive. The two children are also incredibly strong for their age," Reca informed whilst Kistios wandered casually around the room.

Laid out on metal tables, and incased in glass bubbles, the five Saiyajins were lined up in the centre of the lab. A regular dose of the chemical kept all of them fast asleep, whilst Reca and his team worked on extracting and replicating the awesome power that they possessed to be used for their own devices.

Wandering between the two adult Saiyajins, Kistios stopped and rested a hand on top of one of the bubbles. Inside rested a Saiyajin with flame-like black hair, and a disagreeable scowl on his face. Kistios chuckled as he stared down at the sleeping warrior.

"How ironic. The very power that destroyed my home world, will now be used to destroy yours," he muttered with a malicious grin.

……………………………………

Rejhan couldn't sleep. As the ship continued on its course to planet Awlgrene, Rejhan wandered up to the bridge of the ship. Picking up the scouter, she attached it to her face, and plugged in all of the necessary cables.

"Now, lets just make sure that everyone is in the same place," she muttered to herself before focusing her senses on her twin's ki. Two seconds later, and the scouter was beeping in her ear. Opening her eyes, she gave a delighted little laugh as she recognized the coordinates being displayed as those belonging to Awlgrene. A few minutes later, and she had found all five of the missing Saiyajins.

Behind her, the door slid open, and Myshel walked into the room with a yawn. Seeing Rejhan seated in the control seat, she gave a small smile. She could only imagine what Rejhan must be feeling after finally locating her father, and could understand why the young girl was having difficulties sleeping.

"You really should try and get some sleep, Rej," Myshel said as she came up behind her friend. "You'll be no good if you have to fight half asleep."

Rejhan gave a small jump of surprise as she turned around. "Who can sleep? I've just tracked down everyone else, and I can't be sure of their exact location, but all five of them are on the same planet," she said with such enthusiasm that Myshel couldn't help but smile at her.

"That's great to hear," she replied as she reached over and pulled the scouter off of Rejhan's forehead. "But you'll be no good to them if you fall asleep during the battle. Now come on, you need sleep. You didn't sleep last night either, and I'll be damned if I let you miss another night," Myshel said, and Rejhan shook her head.

"I'm not tired," she said, yet halfway through she gave a yawn, and Myshel smirked in victory. "That doesn't mean anything," Rejhan shot at her friend.

"Yes it does, now come on!" she said, tugging on Rejhan's arm, and eventually succeeding in pulling her out of her chair, and back to the sleeping quarters.

…………………………………….

"Hey, Captain Kistios?" Lurl, a security engineer, called out as the black-cloaked man walked passed his station. "You sure no one followed you back here?"

"Of course I am," Kistios growled, walking back to stand before the other man. "Why?"

"Well, I'm picking up an approaching ship. It's still several days away from us, but there's no doubt about where it's headed," Lurl informed, turning back to his monitor. On the screen, a small red dot could be seen beeping, and a dotted line connected it directly to their current location.

"I wasn't followed," Kistios barked. "That planet was a pitiful backwater, incapable of space travel."

Lurl shrugged. "That might be so, but it's still headed right for us."

"Keep an eye on it," Kistios growled, glancing at the monitor himself and frowning. "I want to know when it arrives."

…………………………………….

Rejhan ducked as Myshel sailed over her head, and quickly rotated into a spin kick, catching her friend in the stomach. Stumbling backwards, Myshel fazed out of sight, and Rejhan closed her eyes, locating her ki within moments. Spinning around, Rejhan brought her arms up to block Myshel's attack, yet the blow proved to be harder than she had anticipated.

Crashing through her defences, Myshel punched Rejhan in the jaw before jumping backwards and firing off a ki blast. Momentarily dazed by the punch, Rejhan's eyes widened as she only just managed to dodge the attack, which exploded into the gravity room wall behind her.

Myshel had already vanished, and with a growl, Rejhan disappeared after her. For several minutes, all that could be seen of either girl were flashes of their gi as they flew around the room at breakneck speed. Rejhan clearly had the advantage in the speed department, but it was becoming increasingly clearer that Myshel was gaining the upper hand in strength.

Batting aside a ki blast, Rejhan disappeared, reappearing behind Myshel with a perfect sidekick. With a small cry, Myshel lurched forwards, and Rejhan flew after her. Yet at the last minute, the blue eyed girl spun around, driving her fist deep into Rejhan's gut.

The other girl gave a grunt of pain as she stopped short, and Myshel pressed her advantage. With a lightning fast axe kick, Rejhan was left bouncing off of the floor. Forcing her mind to focus, she just managed to roll out of the way as Myshel's foot came slamming down into the ground next to her.

Pushing off of the ground, Rejhan swept Myshel's feet out from under her, before diving on top of her friend and pinning her to the floor.

"1 … 2 … " Rejhan counted, yet Myshel quickly turned the tables on her friend. Flaring her ki, the younger girl managed to throw Rejhan off of her, causing her to skid across the floor. Lightning fast, Myshel was on her, and Rejhan was too tired to throw her off this time.

"1 … 2 … 3 … Gotcha!" Myshel cheered, before letting her friend up. "Told ya it'd be third time lucky," Myshel added with a smile as Rejhan dusted herself off.

"Man, you're getting fast. And strong," Rejhan complimented with a smile, and Myshel shrugged.

"You're still faster than me, so that's something I've gotta work on," Myshel said as the two girls made their way into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Rejhan shook her head in amazement. 'If she gets any faster, I'm really gonna have to watch myself," she though with a smirk.

……………………………………….

"Captain?" Lurl said as he approached where Kistios was currently seated.

"What is it?" Kistios growled, setting down the mug that he had been drinking from, and wiping his mouth on his black sleave.

"That ship. It will arrive here tomorrow, sir."

Kistios smirked; his dark eyes glinting maliciously. "Excellent."

……………………………………….

Hey Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chappie! We got to see a bit more of the bad guys, and the girls have almost arrived. What's gonna happen when they get there? Find out next time! Myshel's up next, so keep an eye out!

Rej.


	12. Chapter 12

Myshel awoke to a soft beeping coming from the bridge of the capsule. She stretched and slipped out of bed, softly at first because she didn't want to wake Rejhan up. However, when she turned to check on her friend, she noticed that the bed next to hers was empty. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Myshel left the room and headed towards the bridge, following the beeping sound through the hall.

Myshel stepped onto the bridge, and a smirked spread across her face. Draped in the pilot's chair, with the scouter still attached to her head, was Rejhan, sound asleep and oblivious to the computer-like noise. Myshel snorted lightly and plopped down in the copilot's chair, pulling the computer controls over to her and tapping lightly on a few keys. The computer screen came to life, showing a projection of the planet Awlgrene and a little icon representing their capsule. The data showed that they had made a complete orbit of the planet, and calculations had already been made to land. Myshel gave the ship the go ahead to begin it's decent to the surface, and then spun her chair around to face the snoozing Rejhan.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up, we're landing," Myshel said, shaking Rejhan lightly. Rejhan responded with a loud snore. Rolling her eyes again, Myshel gave her a good shove. Rejhan sprang to life immediately, her eyes blazing and her fists raised.

"...tear your arms off!" she yelled, thinking she was still in her dream. Myshel could do nothing but laugh.

"I assure you, Rej, the computer has no arms for you to tear off," she said through her laughter as Rejhan came to grips with her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes with her hands for a moment, before staring sleepily back at Myshel and grumbling.

"Oh shut up, 'Chel..." she groaned, stretching her sleep-weary limbs up and out, finally completely waking up. "So, we're landing?"

"Yep, the computer woke me up a couple of minutes ago, I'm surprised that you didn't hear it, being right next to it and all..."

"Yeah well, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately..."

Myshel smiled warmly and put a hand on Rejhan's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get everyone back, so cheer up!" Myshel said happily. Rejhan smiled back before staring out of the windshield as the little ship grew closer and closer to the planet Awlgrene. She sighed deeply and got up out of her seat.

"You want something to eat before we land? Just a bit of breakfast, nothing too major. We don't exactly know if we'll need to do any major fighting yet," she asked Myshel, making as if she was heading off towards the kitchen of the ship. Myshel jumped up out of her chair and nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely, I'm starved. Just, one thing..." she said, suppressing a giggle.

"What's that?" Rejhan asked curiously. Myshel pointed at her and giggled again.

"You'll want to take the scouter off. I know you've gotten rather attached lately, but you see, it usually doesn't leave the bridge of the ship..." Myshel said. Rejhan rolled her eyes as she removed the scouter and placed it carefully on her seat.

"I swear, Myshel, you living in Capsule Corp has made you more and more like Vegeta every day."

"Hey, you can't hold that to me, I only met the guy what, once or twice before he disappeared?"

The girls continued to talk all the way into the kitchen, where they sat down and pulled a relatively small breakfast for two saiyajins out of the fridge and started to eat as the ship got closer and closer to their landing spot on the planet Awlgrene.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kistios sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him as he listened lazily to a report from one of the lower ranking captains, making conclusions on his last mission. The captain rambled on and on about this battle, that tactic, boring Kistios out of his mind. He was waiting for someone to come into his office to bring news of particular interest, though it seemed that it would never come.

"...and in conclusion, Captain, I believe that the mission, while it was not completely executed, was a success nevertheless," the captain before him finished proudly. Kistios just rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Very well, you may return to your quarters, Captain Brunzhr, I'm waiting for an important report," Kistios said formerly, obvious boredom in his voice that he could not hide. The small captain in front of him, however, knew that it was a bad idea to say anything else, and immediately left the room.

And finally, as Brunzhr returned to his quarters, Lurl entered Kistios' office quickly, a folder clutched in his hands carefully. Captain Kistios leaned forward over his desk in anticipation. Here was the news that he had been waiting for. Lurl came up to the front of his desk and stopped.

"I bring news of the ship, Captain Kistios," Lurl said quickly, holding the folder out for him to take. Kistios snatched the folder from his hands and opened it, almost greedily. He began to read carefully, and Lurl began to talk.

"The ship was going to land in a remote area of the Chriabi forest, however, I was able to get a tractor beam locked onto it to bring it to landing pad 7. It's due for arrival in around twelve minutes."

"Very good, Lurl. May I ask, what are these two figures here?" Kistios asked, pointing to an area on the document in the folder. Lurl leaned over to see where he was pointing, then straightened up to answer.

"Our scanners have concluded that there are two aboard the ship, Captain, and those are the estimated power levels of the two individuals."

Kistios took another look at the numbers on the paper before breaking out into sinister laughter. "Twelve and thirteen? I didn't know men could have such non-existent power levels!" he exclaimed. Lurl cleared his throat tentatively, and Kistios looked up at him.

"The two individuals are female, sir," he said. If there was one word that could explain it all to Kistios, the word 'female' was it. He chuckled lightly before turning the page in the folder.

"I guess that would make more sense. As I said, it isn't possible that two men could have such non-existent power levels. Now, this is the final reports on the saiyajins, is it not?" Kistios asked, pointing again to the information in the folder. Lurl nodded.

"We're trying to devise a way to extract their power and transfer it into means that we can use, but so far, we've been unsuccessful. At the moment, the only thing we can do is extract small amounts at a time for storage in these capsules," Lurl explained, drawing a small cylinder from his pocket and handing it to Kistios. "The only thing these capsules can do are store the power, and release it. If the capsule is ruptured, the power escapes, however, we haven't tested this hypothesis yet." Kistios examined it closely, reading the small words inscribed on the outer shell.

"ADS1?" he questioned, looking up at Lurl.

"Adult Specimen 1, sir, the saiyajin in orange."

"I see. Very good, Lurl, you are dismissed, I have a ship to greet."

Lurl nodded his head and left, while Kistios turned the capsule over and over in his hand, almost as if he was admiring its beauty. "Not long now, my friend, we will have figured out a way to use you to our complete advantage, and Earth will be history, just like my planet was so long ago..." he said, trailing off. Kistios slipped the capsule into a pocket of his robe and pressed a button on his desk. A voice came over it, and Kistios ordered that a battalion of men meet him outside his office immediately. Standing up, Kistios strolled over to a door in the wall and opened it, pulling out his belt and holster, carrying his pistol and extra rounds, a sheath and sword, and a small bottle, which he pocketed carefully. Turning, he headed off towards the door of the office, and he was met by a small group of men.

"Who is the commanding officer here?" Kistios asked as he closed his office door behind him. A soldier stepped forward.

"I am, sir," he said firmly. Kistios nodded.

"Very well. A ship is to land on pad 7 in approximately six minutes, we are going to go and meet them, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then off we go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Myshel, we've got a problem."

Myshel poked her head into the bridge of the ship curiously, where Rejhan was sitting at the controls. She was typing carefully on a keypad and shaking her head, as if she was trying to get the ship to do something that it didn't want to do. Pulling her black tank top all the way on, Myshel stepped completely inside and plopped down in her chair.

"What's up, Rej?" she asked, reading the information on the screens around her.

"The ship was originally supposed to land in an uninhabited area of a forest, but now the ship's taking us to a landing pad in, what it looks like is the main city of the planet," Rejhan said, somewhat worried, as she continued to give the ship commands in vain. Myshel furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Rejhan work. Suddenly, an idea came to her head.

"Did you try checking the ship for outside interference?" she asked. Rejhan shook her head and motioned towards a second keyboard, which Myshel pulled towards her. Typing a few commands into the computer, the answer popped up on the screen.

"Shiittt..." Myshel said. Rejhan stopped what she was doing and looked over at Myshel's screen. She, too, cursed angrily.

"They know we're coming, they've got a tractor beam on us," Rejhan said. She immediately started to type different commands into the computer. "I'm gonna see if I can try and shake it."

"I'll try reconfiguring the landing controls, maybe they'll see around it," Myshel said, also beginning to type. The little digital countdown clock on both the girl's screens that was counting down to the landing continued to roll, and finally, with around a minute and a half to landing, the girls gave up. They just couldn't find a way around the beam that was pulling them down in the middle of the city.

"Oh well, just have to make the best of it, I guess," Myshel said in defeat. She rose from her chair and left the bridge, only to return a couple seconds later with two long, black cloak-like coats and two communicators. She handed a set to Rejhan before slipping into her own, and securing her communicator in a pocket. Rejhan rose and did the same, and they both locked down all the computer components and left the bridge, locking it too behind them. They set about the ship, locking down rooms so they couldn't be accessed, before returning to the exit door on the side of the ship.

"You ready?" Rejhan asked Myshel, a tone of nervousness in her voice. Myshel nodded shakily, taking a deep breath as they heard the sudden roar of the engines firing to slow their final descent.

"We stick together, the whole time. If we get separated, make sure you're alone and use the communicators. Do you remember the code?" Myshel asked, and Rejhan nodded.

"Valley of the Spanish Oak. The place we first met each other. No one knows about it but us," she replied. Myshel smirked her little smirk as they felt the rumble of the ship settling on the hard concrete of the landing pad. Both girls took deep breaths as Rejhan reached for the door release button in front of her. She stopped short, and turned to Myshel again.

"Myshel, I never said thank you for coming along. My brothers, my dad, Vegeta, Trunks...none of them are really of any concern to you and you're still here. If anything happens, I want you to know that you've been probably the best friend that I've ever had."

Myshel smiled and gave Rejhan a big hug. "Rejhan, you've taught me more about myself than I ever thought I could know. These people are your family, and you're mine. Therefore, I need to be here as much as you do. And, you ARE the best friend that I've ever had," Myshel replied. Turning to face the door once more, Rejhan hit the release button. A loud hissing of the compressed air escaping filled the capsule, and the door began to peel away from the hull of the capsule.

* * *

Hey everyone! Well, here it is, at long last. Between my dad breaking the LCD on my laptop, which remains to be the only computer that I will do any writing on for various reasons, and scheduling, I know this is long overdue. But, here it is anyways! Rejhan gets to do the first confrontation, so keep an eye out!

Lovelovelovelovelove

Chela


	13. Chapter 13

Rejhan sprinted around a corner, kicking up the broken concrete as she ran, desperately trying to put some distance between herself and her three pursuers. Leaping over a drainage area, she nimbly landed on the other side and continued on with her run. Her Sight told her that the three warriors were still right behind her, yet they had separated somewhat. Ducking in between two buildings, the teen pressed her back hard up against the wall and waited.

Whilst steadying her breathing, she closed her eyes and watched as the green ki form approached her location. At the crucial moment, she leapt out, knocking the man out cold with a solid punch to the face. With a sickening crack, the warrior fell to the ground and didn't move again.

'Now, where are the other two?' she thought, before she quickly leapt back behind the building. A round of energy beams suddenly smacked into the pavement where she had only moments before been standing, and Rejhan broke into a run once more, following the narrow lane between the two buildings.

Sprinting across a busy square, Rejhan skillfully dodged the local people, before taking refuge on the other side. Crawling into a tiny space in a wall, the young girl concentrated on slowing her breathing and suppressing her ki signature. All of the while, her remaining two pursuers were drawing ever nearer.

'Myshel, please be all right, where ever you are,' Rejhan begged, hoping against hope that her friend was ok.

……………………………

Myshel drifted through the shadows of the buildings, never letting the group of warriors out of her sight. They had her ship, and she wasn't about to just let them get away with it.

'But I can't take on all of them,' she thought with a pang of worry for her friend. 'I hope Rejhan's ok.'

Somehow, one of the warriors had discovered the button that returned the ship to its capsule, and had easily been able to pocket the spacecraft. With four other men watching his back, he was now heading into the heart of the city, and to a formidable-looking complex.

Darting out from within the shadows, Myshel quickly ran after the group, suppressing her ki as she ran. So far, she hadn't been spotted, yet she wasn't about to take any chances. Without that ship, they had no way of leaving this planet. She had to get it back … or at the very least, find out where it had been taken.

Pressing her back up against a wall, Myshel held her breath as one of the guards suddenly stopped and turned her way. Saying a silent prayer, Myshel waited to see if she had been found out or not. When no one came running in her direction, the young girl dared to take a look around the building once more. To her dismay, the group of men had vanished.

Cursing silently, Myshel slid back out onto the street, and took off in the direction that they had disappeared in.

……………………………….

'How is it possible that two females could simply slip passed every one of those warriors?' Kistios wondered as he replayed the security footage that had been shot when the ship had landed.

The door of the ship had opened, and the two females had been standing there, bravely facing whatever was waiting before them. The guards had motioned for the two of them to leave the ship and to walk towards them, and the two females had obliged with little resistance. Yet when the guards had tried to apprehend them, they had suddenly found themselves on the receiving end of a highly skilled attack.

'Well, highly skilled for two females with such weak power levels,' Kistios thought with a frown. It still didn't make any sense to him. Even their combined power levels were mere child's play to those warriors, yet the two females had evaded capture with almost no effort.

Watching the recording, Kistios took note of the girl's fighting style. They were both displaying a highly developed, and most accurate style, and Kistios could not believe that two girls of no significant power could wield such technique.

After a brief struggle on the landing pad, the two females had fled into the city surrounds, with the guards in close pursuit. That had been almost an hour ago, and so far no one had reported the capture of either of the two adolescents.

For a fleeting moment, Kistios' mind thought of the Saiyajins that were currently being held within the compound. What if these two girls had come in search of their kin?

"Not possible," Kistios answered his own question almost instantly. "There were only five Saiyajins on that planet, and they are all now in my possession. These two girls are a nuisance, nothing more."

"Captain?" A voice suddenly called through a communicator, breaking his train of thought.

"What is it?" Kistios barked, and the person on the other end faulted slightly before answering.

"Uh, sir, we have the ship impounded in the holding bay, if you wanted to come and have a look at it," the voice replied, and after informing him that he would be there in a few minutes, Kistios left his quarters.

……………………………..

'That's it, just a little bit closer,' Rejhan thought, watching the green ki form slowly make its way towards her hiding place. The warrior was wary however, as his other two companions had already been incapacitated by the young girl that they had been following. He didn't want to suffer the same fate.

Inching along the ground, Rejhan ducked down low as the man drew level with her. He was constantly looking around himself, and Rejhan held her breath as his yellow eyes glided over her hiding place. The warrior made to continue on down the street, when Rejhan suddenly sprang into action.

As silent as the wind, Rejhan leapt from the ditch that had been concealing her from view, and crash tackled the larger warrior to the ground. Yet the warrior suddenly had his arms around her as they fell, and Rejhan was harshly thrown away as the warrior righted himself. Jumping onto her feet, Rejhan faced off with the burly man.

"You'll pay for that one, girly," the man said, wiping at a scratch that was now on his cheek; a scratch that Rejhan had inflicted with her fingernails when they had fallen.

"Oh yeah?" the girl taunted, sinking into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

With a growl, the warrior lunged at her, yet Rejhan was by far quicker. The warrior grabbed only air as the demi-Saiyajin jumped into the sky. Landing behind the warrior, she pivoted into a spin kick, slamming her right foot hard into her opponent's back. As he lurched forwards, Rejhan followed after him, dropping an elbow into the back of his neck.

For a few seconds, the warrior didn't move, and Rejhan made to leave. Turning her back on him, she took two steps before her eyes went wide. Throwing herself onto the ground, Rejhan dodged the ki blast and unleashed one of her own. Hitting the warrior square in the face, he toppled over and didn't move again.

With a hiss, Rejhan flexed her left arm. The shoulder of her cloak had been completely ruined, and her gi underneath had a small hole burnt through it. Her shoulder underneath was already blistering, yet the young woman had no time to tend to it.

"Sorry shoulder, but you'll just have to wait," she mumbled before jogging into a secluded area of the city. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out her communicator, and spoke the password.

"Valley of the Spanish Oak," she said, and the communicator came to life. "Myshel, please answer."

……………………………

A small buzz in her pocket drew Myshel's attention away from the group that was stationed outside of the complex, and digging the communicator out, she pressed the connect button.

"Rejhan?" she asked in a whisper, well aware of the fact that she was within hearing distance of the small group.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" Rejhan replied in a normal tone of voice, and Myshel hissed at her.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want to be overheard," she said. "I'm near the heart of the city, outside of this huge complex."

"What? You're not going in there, are you? Not by yourself!" Rejhan protested, and Myshel scrambled backwards as the other girl's voice was becoming way too loud again.

"Rejhan, relax," she hissed. "I'm not planning on going in. Well, not yet anyway. But I think that this is the place where your dad and the other's are being held. A group of guards managed to capsule our ship, and they've now got it inside as well. I followed them back, and the warriors are now standing guard outside of the entrance," Myshel explained.

"Alright, stay where you are, and I'll come and find you," Rejhan said before hanging up. Myshel sighed, stuffing the communicator back into her pocket, and turning her attention back towards the group of men. Yet she soon frowned as she realised that one of the men was missing.

'Now where did he go?' she mused, scanning the open area around the complex. There was no sign of the man anywhere.

"Busted, girly," a thick, heavy voice suddenly said over her shoulder, and a moment later, Myshel was sent sprawling out into the open and onto the concrete.

Rolling onto her back, Myshel sprang to her feet as the other men rushed to join their comrade. Forming a tight circle around the teen, Myshel was soon surrounded on all sides. Turning on the spot, Myshel tried to keep an eye on all five of the men, who were now leering at her, whilst trying to think of a way out of the situation.

Gritting her teeth, Myshel set her feet shoulder width apart before giving an almighty scream. A white aura of ki suddenly exploded around her, knocking the five warriors over backwards. Fazing out of sight, Myshel attacked the nearest man with a barrage of punches and kicks, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"Die!" another man yelled, and Myshel ducked down low as a ki blast sailed over her head. Two more men were rushing at her from both sides, and she leapt high into the air to avoid them. A sudden blow from behind sent her flying forwards with a cry, and righting herself, Myshel spun around, cracking the man in the ribcage with her foot. Following through with a back swing kick to the head, the man was left crashing towards the ground, forming a small crater where he landed.

Landing several meters away from the other three, Myshel took a moment to catch her breath. The remaining men were watching her with caution now, no longer so eager to rush at her.

"How about we even the odds up a little bit?" a female voice suddenly called out, drawing everybody's attention. Myshel's face broke into a huge smile as she saw her best friend walking towards her, looking slightly battered, but otherwise standing strong.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Myshel remarked, and Rejhan grinned.

"Let's just get these guys, ok?" she said, and Myshel nodded. Turning to face the three men, both girls sunk into a fighting stance, grim determination written across their faces. If Myshel was right, and that complex was where the boys were being held, then absolutely nothing was going to stop them from getting in there.

……………………………

For a planet that was supposed to be primitive in its space travel, the ship that Kistios was currently surveying was definitely a surprise. The way that it could be stored in a tiny capsule was an ingenious piece of technology alone, yet the fact that a space-worthy ship had come from the planet Earth had shocked the Captain to say the least.

After hacking into the computer system, Kistios had learnt that the ship had originated from the Saiyajin's adopted planet, yet no information on its two passengers had been forthcoming.

"No matter. They will soon be in my custody, and then I will make them tell me everything," Kistios muttered before an alarm began to sound throughout the holding bay. That could only mean one thing – there was an intruder in the complex.

Marching towards the nearest computer terminal, Kistios brought up the surveillance footage for the area that had been breached, and was shocked to see the two females running through the corridors of the complex. With a growl, Kistios swept out of the holding bay, calling for reinforcements on his communicator along the way.

'If those warriors are so incompetent as to have failed in handling two simple girls, then I will just have to deal with them myself.'

………………………….

Author's note. Hey guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but at long last I have written the update! Hope you all enjoyed! Myshel's up next, so keep an eye out! And please review! Thank you to everyone who has, and I hope to see you all next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Kistios strode briskly down the hallway and turned a corner, completely ignoring the fact that seven or eight soldiers were having trouble keeping up as they scurried along behind him. As he turned another corner, a soldier bolted up to him, pointing at a communicator in his hand.

"Captain, Sir, I'm receiving reports that the two females have been spotted running along corridor B, towards the lab, Sir," he said carefully, doing a little side-skip as Kistios kept his fast paced walk. Kistios growled lowly and pushed the man out of the way, then stepped over to a door in the wall and punched in the code. The door shot aside into the wall, and Kistios led his small battalion of men through the doorway and into a second corridor. He stopped and turned, a sour look on his face.

"Three of you go to the lab and seal it off. I don't want those two to get anywhere near the Saiyajins. The rest of you, I want you to drive them towards Corridor G. I don't care how you do it, just don't kill them, they're mine. Understood?" Kistios said. The soldiers snapped to a salute and ran off, three of them going back through the door they had come from, and the rest spreading out and filtering into different doors. Kistios spun on his heels and left the corridor, heading off to Corridor G to intercept the two girls.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Rejhan, where do you think we are?" Myshel asked as they turned yet another corner, only to come face to face with yet another long hallway. Rejhan just shrugged as the two girls kept running through the complex.

"We have to find the ship. Without it, we're stuck. However, if we find my dad and the others, that wouldn't be too bad either," Rejhan said.

As they turned again, the two girls skidded to a stop. They had come face to face with three soldiers, holding very sinister looking weapons and blocking their path.

"I don't think so, girlies," one of them said, shaking his finger. Myshel smirked evilly, and both her and Rejhan sunk into defensive stances.

"If we were you, we would get out of the way," Rejhan hissed, mimicking Myshel's face with a smirk of her own. The three soldiers fidgeted a bit, backing up slowly as the girls started to advance on them. Thinking quickly, the soldier in the middle reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a little capsule. Taking a deep breath, he hurled it at the ground as hard as he could.

It was like an explosion went off in the corridor. A bright flash of gold light made the two girls shield their eyes as they fought to hold their ground as the force of whatever was in that capsule started to push them back.

"I don't like this, Myshel, let's go back the other way!" Rejhan yelled over the noise. Nodding in agreement, both girls turned around and bolted off down the other way. They ran for about two or three minutes before slipping into a crease in the hallway to catch their breath. Myshel leaned heavily against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position on the floor.

"That was a close one, eh?" she said, looking at the floor. When she didn't get an answer, however, she looked up to find Rejhan staring out of the crease with a curious look on her face. Myshel looked at her in tentative annoyance before finally speaking.

"Hellloooo…Myshel to Rejhan! This isn't exactly a good time to be daydreaming, you know…"

Rejhan shook her head from side to side before sliding down across from Myshel. She looked at Myshel for a couple of seconds, almost studying her face, before finally finding the words she was searching for.

"That was my father's power."

"That's impossible, Rej, your father wasn't that guy! He just had a … bomb thingy, and used it to cover his escape is all."

Rejhan shook her head again before staring back out of the crease. "No, I'm telling you, I don't know how, but whatever was … fueling that capsule had my father's ki signature all over it."

Myshel shook her head before letting a low whistle escape her lips. "That's seriously messed up, Rej. If … what you're saying is true, the only conclusion is that these people are sapping up your father's power and storing it in those capsule things. That could only lead to the fact that they either want to save it for little jobs like the one we just saw … or …"

"… MUCH bigger ones," Rejhan finished. Myshel nodded in agreement. "Well, we should get a move on anyhow. We can't stay stationary for too long."

Both girls climbed to their feet and Myshel peeked around the corner. After looking both ways, she signaled to Rejhan that the coast was clear, and the two jogged off in the direction they had been heading before being forced to retreat.

After three or four more minutes, the two girls skidded to a halt in front of a T-hall. There was a sign on the wall in front of them, but the writing on it was in some sort of language that neither of them had seen before.

"Well, left or right?" Rejhan asked Myshel. Myshel stepped forward and peered down the left hand hallway. It seemed to go on forever in the distance; she couldn't even see the end of it. Turning, she looked down the other way. This hallway was strangely shaped, and had funny sounds echoing in the distance.

"I say we go right, I don't like the looks of the left hand turn …" she said conclusively. Shrugging, Rejhan took off down the right hand hallway with Myshel right on her heels.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Glaring down at a device in his hand, Kistios laughed evilly. He pressed a button, zooming in on the video feed of two young females weaving their way through corridor F.

"Corridor F leads directly to my position. For once, those morons got something right," Kistios said to himself. Pressing another button on the device, he slipped it into his pocket and looked around. He strode over to a corner and leant up against it, facing the hallway that connected with corridor F. Taking out a pistol-like weapon, he aimed upward and took out the light directly above him, shielding his eyes and face with his left hand. When the debris from the light had stopped falling, he took out three more lights, casting himself in complete darkness. Holstering his weapon, he crossed his arms and sighed, his eyes fixed on the exit of corridor F.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Decision time again, Rej," Myshel yelled as she looked on ahead of her. "Do we try some of these doors, or go into the next never-ending hallway?"

Rejhan looked around to catch glimpses of each of the doors as they passed. She closed her eyes and reached out with her Sight, checking each of them as they passed.

"There isn't anything behind any of these doors," she said, eyes still closed. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt.

Myshel, who had been staring straight ahead, looked around to find that Rejhan had disappeared from her side. She looked behind her to see that her friend had stopped in the middle of the hallway with her eyes closed, and had a funny look on her face. Turning on her heels, she took a few quick strides and stopped in front of Rejhan.

"Rej, what's wrong?" she asked, a trifle concerned.

Rejhan opened her eyes and looked up, but stared beyond where Myshel was standing and down the hall, towards the slightly darkened passageway into the next corridor. "There's someone in there …" she trailed off. Myshel looked at her, now in mingled concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Rejhan said, nodding her head. Myshel bit her bottom lip apprehensively.

"How strong a ki signature are we talking about?"

"Pretty decent if you ask me."

Myshel nodded. "Well, do we proceed anyways, or retreat to find another hallway?"

Rejhan closed her eyes again and stared at the glowing red ki form in front of her. It looked like it was leaning up against the wall, almost like it was waiting for something. She studied it a bit longer, before snapping her eyes open and taking a deep breath.

"Let's go for it. Whoever it is, it shouldn't be anyone we can't handle together."

Both girls stared at the connecting passageway and started forward. They stepped into the next corridor and looked around. It was smaller than the last one, and veered off to the left after about sixty feet. The corner was darkened to the point that you could not see the wall. Rejhan gave Myshel a little nudge, who acknowledged it with one of her own.

Kistios watched the two girls apprehensively enter the corridor and held his breath. "_Finally, this little game comes to an end …" _he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but one of the girls beat him to it.

"Alright," Rejhan said steadily. "Whoever is hiding in that little corner over there, come out. There's no use, we already know you're there."

* * *

Sorry this is so late, you all, but both Rej and I have had a LOT going on. I can say for myself at least, I haven't had much time to do anything too lengthy online. But, I'm back in a computer class at school, so maybe in my free time I can get some writing done, but, I don't want to get too optimistic. Anyhoo, hope you're getting excited, the big climax is coming up. Keep a heads up, Rejhan is next!

Tootles!

Myshel


	15. Chapter 15

Standing with her hands on her hips, Rejhan tried her best to look calm and collected as the figure hiding in the darkness still refused to move. By her side, Myshel was searching the darkness with her blue eyes, looking for any hint as to who was hiding there.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you! We're not gonna wait all day, you know? Either you come out, or we'll come in. Which is it gonna be?" Rejhan yelled, trying to hide her nerves with attitude.

"Or is it that you're afraid of a couple of girls?" Myshel added in a mocking tone of voice, taking a small step forwards.

Both girls were suddenly feeling quite confident, waiting for the unknown in the hallway, yet a quiet chuckle soon brought their nerves back once more. Still the hidden figure didn't appear, yet the sound of that quiet laughter was enough the send shivers up both girl's spines. There was just something truly … sinister about it.

"Grrr, that's it! This guy's just pissing me off now!" Rejhan growled, forming a small ki blast in her right hand and closing her eyes to aim. "If you won't come out and face us, then I'll blast you out!" she yelled, letting the ball of energy fly. Using her Sight to watch its trajectory, she saw that her attack was right on target … yet the figure suddenly moved before the blast could hit, leaving it to explode harmlessly into the wall beyond.

"My, such a short temper," the figure said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Young children these days …" he added, finally stepping out of the shadows.

As the darkness receded around him, both girls could easily make out his features. He stood at just less than six feet in height, and sported a well-defined body, which was mostly clad in dark robes. His face, cold and calculating, held many a fine scar; the mark of a warrior who had seen many battles. But it was his eyes that truly scared the two Saiyajin teens. His brown, almost black eyes were devoid of any discernable emotion, and seemed to bore straight into the eyes of the two girls.

"Who are you?" Myshel eventually found the courage to ask. Unlike Rejhan, she couldn't get an exact feel on the extent of the man's power, but she could feel enough to know that he wasn't someone to be messed with.

"You've come all this way, and don't even know who I am?" the man asked in a mock tone of hurt. "Well, allow me to introduce myself then. I am Captain Kistios of the Awlgrene army," he said with a slight bow to the two girls, yet his eyes never left them.

"Where have you taken our ship? And what have you done with my family and friends!" Rejhan yelled without thinking.

"Your family and friends?" Kistios repeated in a voice that had suddenly turned cold. "Tell me, would you by any chance be referring to the Saiyajins?"

"That's right! We know you kidnapped them, and we want them back!" Rejhan yelled, whilst Myshel poked her in the ribs to be quiet. But it was too late.

"So you mean to tell me that the pair of you are also Saiyajins?" Kistios asked, advancing towards the girls, who began to back away.

'Shit. Why can't I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? Gohan always said it was going to get me into trouble …'

"Duck!" Myshel yelled as Kistios suddenly launched his attack. Rejhan dived out of the way, jumping back onto her feet and facing her opponent again in one fluid motion. Myshel on the other hand, found herself in the direct path of the Captain.

Suddenly put on the defensive, Myshel was driven backwards by the attack. Kistios lashed out with a right punch to her head, and Myshel ducked down low, countering with a roundhouse kick to his knees. Jumping high, Kistios caught the girl off guard with a snap kick which connected under her chin, flinging her head back and sending her crashing into the wall.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Rejhan fired a quick ki blast to gain Kistios' attention. Hitting his left shoulder, the Captain stumbled slightly before turning to face the other girl.

"That was a stupid thing to do," he growled, giving Rejhan his full attention.

"Oh, really? Then come here and prove it to me," she retorted, sinking into a fighting stance.

Kistios rushed at the girl, hoping to catch her by surprise with his speed, yet that wasn't the case. For some reason, this girl seemed to be able to not only keep up with his speed, but to also be able to anticipate his every move. Punches and kicks flew through the air, yet the only things they connected with were the girl's raised arms, and occasionally her legs. No vital body part was struck.

"Is that the best you can do? My little brother can get more hits in than you can!" Rejhan taunted, letting her success so far get the better of her judgement.

With a growl, Kistios increased his speed, and renewed his efforts. Put on the defensive once more, Rejhan watched her opponent with her Sight, noticing the small movements his body made which gave away what kind of attack he was about to use.

Seeing a gap, Rejhan slipped in under Kistios' defences and fisted him in the gut. Kistios grunted, retaliating with his left knee, which struck Rejhan's right elbow, sending tingles down her arm. Jumping back, she gave her limb a quick shake before Kistios was on her once more.

A second ki form began to burn brightly in Rejhan's Sight, and a second later Myshel had jumped back into the action, attacking the Captain from behind. Attacking two on one, the girls had Kistios on the ropes. Yet the battle-hardened Captain was far from beaten.

Charging up a ki blast in each hand, Kistios caught both girls in the stomach, sending them flying backwards for several meters in opposite directions. Now that the girls were distracted for the moment, Kistios prepared to use one of his strongest attacks.

……………………………

Skidding along the polished metal floor, the front of Rejhan's blue gi was a smoking ruin. Thankfully, her black under-shirt had survived the ki blast. Sitting up, she gave a slight cough as the smoke cleared, and then turned her attention back towards Kistios. Something was happening to him in the darkness, she could feel it. Closing her eyes, Rejhan was shocked to see the red form of the Captain suddenly spit itself in half, creating an entirely new ki form.

'The split form technique?' Rejhan wondered, taking a closer look. 'No! It's not the split form! This new version is as strong as the original. But how is that possible?' she wondered, too stunned to even get up.

On the other side of the warrior, Myshel dragged herself back onto her feet. Her outfit was singed in places too, yet she was otherwise unharmed. Not possessing Rejhan's Sight, Myshel had no idea what Kistios was up to … yet her gut was telling her that it wasn't good.

"Myshel!" Rejhan's voice suddenly called out. "He's split himself in two!"

"Wha … ah!" she yelled as one of the Captains shoulder-charged her. Flying backwards, Myshel used her ki to stop her momentum. Righting herself, she managed to raise her arms up just in time to block Kistios One's attack. Put on the defensive, Myshel could barely hold her ground as the warrior bore down upon her, driving her back down the hallway.

Weaving between punches, Myshel lashed out with a few of her own, desperately trying to push her attacker back. Leaping backwards, she just avoided having her skull crushed by a powerful axe kick, and planted a foot in Kistios One's stomach as he attempted to close the gap between them. Grabbing her ankle, Kistios One pulled Myshel off balance and slammed her into a wall. Rolling out of the way of the next attack, Myshel stayed crouched down, gathering her energy.

With a scream, Myshel unleashed her full power, and Kistios One momentarily stopped his attack to observe the girl. A power increase of this sort was impressive. 'She must have been suppressing her true power,' Kistios One mused as the white-hot aura around Myshel lit up the dark hallway.

Recommencing the fight, Kistios One threw a running kick at the girl, who easily side stepped it and lashed out with a roundhouse kick to his chest. Kistios One pivoted for a back kick, connecting with Myshel's crossed arms. The blows came hard and fast from both sides after that, with neither warrior willing to give an inch. With a scream of frustration, both parties charged one another, clashing in a fierce stalemate. The resulting energy output caused the walls around them to buckle. The sound of steel cracking filled the air, and suddenly the entire corridor fell down around the two, blocking off the hallway, and effectively cutting Myshel off from where Rejhan was currently battling.

……………………………

Kistios Two lurched as he suddenly felt like he was being crushed. The girl before him stood panting from their battle, yet it was no trick of hers that was making him feel this way. No, the duplicate of himself that had gone after the other girl had just been crushed under a few tons of steel. That was what was making him feel like he was suffocating.

Seeing that her opponent was distracted, Rejhan chose that particular moment to recommence her attack. Up until that point, the two had been fairly even in strength; a fact that seemed to irritate Kistios to no end.

Shooting through the air, Rejhan spun around and executed a perfect spinning roundhouse kick, yet Kistios managed to get an arm up in time to block it. Leaping away from the man, Rejhan reassessed her position, and then rushed forwards once more. Yet the crushing feeling that had plagued Kistios Two's body was fading. Yes, his duplicate had finally died, and he could no longer feel the pain it had endured as the energy used to create it returned to him, meaning that there was no longer anything to distract him with.

Lifting his head up to face the girl, Kistios gave a fierce battle cry as he fired a quick ki blast at the fast approaching girl. Dodging to the right, Rejhan avoided the blast, and dived under the back swing kick that followed. Sliding along the floor on her stomach, Rejhan sprang high into the air, launching a ki blast of her own from above.

Kistios didn't move as the blast bore down upon him, but merely crossed his arm above his head. The blast connected, driving him backwards several feet, before exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Closing her eyes before the explosion, Rejhan used her Sight to assess her opponent. He seemed to be perfectly unharmed, and yet his ki didn't feel quite right. It was fluctuating strangely, becoming weaker and then stronger again every thirty seconds or so. Rejhan didn't have long to ponder this strange phenomenon however, as Kistios was suddenly right in front of her. Too distracted by her opponent's strange ki, Rejhan didn't have enough time to move as the Captain hit her hard in the gut with a ki-fuelled punch, which sent her crashing straight through the metal wall of the corridor, and into a large room which lay beyond.

Crashing into another wall, Rejhan cried out as the metal around her body buckled but didn't break. Falling face first onto the floor, the young girl didn't move for a long time. A part of her was screaming at her to get up, as Kistios was bound to come after her, and yet no other sound could be heard.

"Ouch," Rejhan muttered, still lying on the floor of the quiet room. "But why hasn't he come after me yet?"

………………………………

Kistios sighed as he watched the girl fly through the metal wall and beyond. He could have gone after her, but what was the point? Splitting himself in two had taken a lot out of him, and since one of the two had died, his ki was acting strangely. Not liking the idea of leaving the two girls to roam his complex, Kistios realized that he had very little choice but to let them do just that.

"But not for long," he muttered to himself. "As soon as my power is stable once more, I will find those Saiyajin brats and destroy them."

………………………………

Myshel found herself walking down yet another long hallway, completely lost. She had no idea where she was, nor which corridor would lead her to where her friend was. She had hoped that she could just follow the hallway, taking every right turn, and hoping to find herself at the other end of the corridor that the battle had been fought in. Yet that wasn't the case.

"This is hopeless!" she yelled in frustration, pounding her fists hard into a wall, and dinting the metal significantly.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled from within one of the rooms, and Myshel stiffed as several soldiers emerged from within a doorway.

"Oh, great," Myshel muttered as the soldiers jogged towards her, holding their weapons at the ready. After a quick glance, Myshel noticed that two of the men were carrying the very same capsules that her and Rejhan had encountered earlier on.

One of the men that was carrying the capsules widened his eyes in fear as he jogged towards Myshel. With a cry, he threw his capsule at the girl, who just managed to jump out of the way. A golden explosion rocked the corridor, and Myshel gasped as she recognized the ki that was being emitted.

"Gohan," she whispered, having felt his ki signature before. With a growl, Myshel charged up two blasts of her own, and threw them into the half a dozen soldiers. They scattered like ants, and in the mêlée, the other capsule was thrown. This time, Myshel didn't recognize the ki, but it didn't matter.

Swiftly and efficiently, Myshel immobilized the soldiers, rendering them either unconscious or unable to move under their own power. Sprinting down the corridor, she was determined to put as much space between herself and the soldiers as possible.

Flying around a corner, Myshel skidded to a halt as the hallway suddenly ended. The only place that she could go was through a door at the end of the hall. Pressing a button near the door, it slid open and Myshel gasped as she looked out over a giant room that contained several space ships. And there, sitting to one side of the room, was the very ship that she and Rejhan had arrived in.

……………………………

With a groan, Rejhan sat up, rubbing the back of her head. In front of her, the wall was in tatters from where she had been thrown through it. Turning her head, she saw that the wall behind her had a nasty crater in it from where she had impacted with the metal. Climbing to her feet, she gave her body the once over before coming to the conclusion that although she was a bit bruised in places – namely her back and ribs were quite tender – she was otherwise fine.

"Thank Kami for the thick-skinned Saiyajins," she mused as she surveyed her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a room that was lined on either side with filing cabinets. A metal table sat in the middle of the room ("I must have flown over that."), and several pieces of paper lay scattered across its surface. Picking one up, Rejhan wasn't surprised to discover that she couldn't understand the language that was written on it.

With a sigh, she put the paper down and looked for a door. Finding one, she left the room and found herself in yet another corridor. Closing her eyes, she used her Sight to seek out any detectable life forms that were in the area, hoping that she could pick up on Myshel's ki signature.

"That's odd," she muttered, spying a rather large group of warriors standing together in a hallway not too far away from her. "Why are there so many gathered in one spot?"

Deciding to check it out, Rejhan quietly made her way down the corridor. Sticking her head around a corner, she counted nearly twenty bored-looking men standing guard in front of a closed doorway. The door didn't look that important to Rejhan, yet whatever was behind it must hold some great importance if so many people were guarding it.

Continuing to observe the men, Rejhan almost jumped with fright as the door slid open with a sudden whoosh, and a man stepped out wearing a long white coat. The man frowned as the guards suddenly snapped to attention.

"Are you lot still here?" he asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Sorry Reca, but we're under strict orders not to leave until the two intruders have been caught," one of the guards replied in a very formal manner.

Reca sighed. "Very well." Opening a door several meters down the corridor, Reca vanished inside for a moment, before reappearing with some strange instrument in his hands. "Just try not to make too much noise out here," he said as he passed by the guards and disappeared back inside the other door.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's a scientist of some sort,' Rejhan thought, pulling her head back around the corner, and using her Sight to find the scientist named Reca.

Inside his lab, Reca was hunched over something. His ki wasn't very strong, and Rejhan had to really concentrate to maintain her view of it. The ki form continued adjusting bits and pieces for a moment longer, and then Rejhan suddenly gasped as a golden ki form roared into life, almost blinding her.

Snapping her eyes open, Rejhan slid down the wall and into a sitting position, breathing heavily from shock.

'That ki form.'

The guards around the door had started talking amongst themselves, completely unaware that a young girl had been spying on them.

'I'd know it anywhere.'

A dull explosion suddenly came from within the lab, and the door buckled outwards slightly, catching the attention of the guards.

'Gohan.'

………………………………

Author's note. Wow! I quick update! Fancy that … but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, cos I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Anyway, please let us know what you think, and keep an eye out for the next update! Myshel's up next, so I'll catch you all later!

Rejhan.


	16. Chapter 16

Reca went flying across the lab and slammed into the metal wall with a sickening crunch. He hit the floor almost as hard, before trying hurriedly to get to his feet, his face contorted with pain. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him up and slamming his back against the wall again. Reca cracked open an eye slowly, before snapping them both open to stare back into the furious teal ones of Son Gohan.

"Who the hell are you, and where the hell am I!" Gohan hissed, tightening his grip on Reca just a touch as his Super Saiyajin aura flared angrily around him. Reca groaned under the pressure, and started to claw weakly at the young Saiyajin's hold.

"I'm ... Reca ... this is ... the main ... lab ... of ... the complex ... " Reca choked as he slowly started to turn blue from the lack of air. Gohan growled.

"_Where_?"

"P-P-Planet ... Awlgrene ... " Reca stammered. Gohan stared from the scientist to his surroundings, taking in what he could, and noticing that the place was full of all sorts of different instruments and doodads. The table that he had been lying on was in the middle of the room, and there was a giant supercomputer lining one wall. Another was made completely of glass, minus a set of double doors near the corner. On the other side of the glass, he could make out other tables holding his dad, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta.

Feeling the sensation of something going limp in his hands, he turned back to Reca and found that he had fallen unconscious. With a low growl, he turned and tossed him haphazardly to the side, where he came to rest in a crumpled heap. As he started off towards the double doors that led to the next room, Gohan stopped and shook his head side to side, as his vision had suddenly gone blurry.

"What the hell is wrong with me ... ?" he trailed off, his golden aura fading as he returned to his normal state. His legs began to feel weak under him, and he reluctantly opted to take a seat back on the table instead of going after his family and friends for the moment.

"Whoa ... something's not right . "

"Well, la-dee-FREAKIN'-DA!" Myshel exclaimed happily, then slapped her hands over her mouth as her voice echoed loudly throughout the large containment area. Her eyes scanned the room hurriedly, checking for any sign that someone had overheard her, and when her eyes met no one, she lowered her hands and breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, however, the sound of many footsteps began to echo throughout the room, and Myshel looked up again. She watched, frozen in her spot, as around fifteen or so soldiers hurried out of a door in the wall and surrounded her.

"I am SUCH an IDIOT ... " Myshel moaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. The soldier that stood directly in front of her took a tentative step forwards, and Myshel crossed her arms and glared at him coldly.

"Alright you, you're obviously outnumbered, and we have you surrounded. Just step away from the capsule, come towards me, and you won't get hurt," he said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Myshel just smirked at him and snorted.

"You're trying to convince _me_ that you aren't nervous, yet you haven't convinced yourself ... how amusing ... " Myshel said, laughing softly to herself as she looked around at the men surrounding her. "I needed a laugh. I'll tell you what, you let me take my ship and go, and I won't hurt you. Trust me, messing with me is _not_ a smart move."

The soldier in charge took a step back, looking at her in bewilderment. "I'm not nervous! You have no choice other than to surrender now, or we'll open fire!" he exclaimed shakily, and all fifteen soldiers raised their guns, aiming them at Myshel, which only made the demi-Saiyajin laugh even louder.

"Liar Liar, pants on fire."

Myshel quickly charged a small ki blast and shot it at the soldier's legs. It collided with a small explosion, and left the soldier writhing on the floor, his legs badly burnt.

"See? Pants on fire." Myshel cackled.

"FIRE!" the soldier screamed, pointing his gun upwards and releasing a barrage of fire at almost point blank range. The other fourteen men also began to discharge their weapons, emptying their capacity as fast as they could at the young girl in front of them.

Around fifteen seconds later, as the last round was emptied Myshel's way, all fifteen soldiers looked up in utter shock.

Myshel, who had anticipated this move, had flared out her ki. She now stood, glowing in bright blue light, surrounded by hundreds of rounds, just floating about aimlessly. Myshel laughed once more, this time almost sinisterly, as the rounds began to revolve around her, picking up speed. The fourteen soldiers on their feet began to back away in terror, and the one on the floor was trying as hard as he could to push himself away from the young Saiyajin.

"I _told _you that messing with me wasn't a smart move, but you didn't listen, did you?" Myshel said softly. With a sharp cry, Myshel set her ki loose, sending the rounds shooting out at her enemies. Cries of pain filled the air, along with Myshel's battle cry, and soon, all fifteen soldiers had collapsed onto the ground, nursing all sorts of injuries. They looked at each other, and noticed that none of them had sustained any fatal hits. In one motion, they all stared up at Myshel.

Myshel straightened up and crossed her arms again, looking around pitifully. With one last smirk, she strolled over to the ship, hit the store button, scooped up the capsule, and strolled up to the leader once more. She crouched and sighed, staring the terrified thing in the face.

"Your leaders are holding some friends of mine. Where?" Myshel said firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about ... " the soldier stammered, shaking his head. Myshel raised her hand, palm up, eye-level with the two of them. Slowly, she formed a ki ball in her hand, with sparks of energy exploding from it every few seconds. The soldier's look of pure terror intensified.

"I'll ask you again, where are they holding the Saiyajins? Or do I have to do something the human side of me doesn't want to do?"

"Hu … Human ... ?"

"Yes, human. You see, the human side is saying I should spare your life, but the Saiyajin side ... well, let's just say being part of the race that murdered millions means that I don't value your life very much."

The soldier gulped and immediately started fumbling through his uniform. He reached in this pocket and that pocket until he finally pulled out a device that looked a lot like the communication device Myshel and Rejhan had used. Myshel let the surging energy ball fade from sight and took the device from the soldier.

"That's a hologram ... it's a ... map of the complex," he started hurriedly. "This green button here turns it on. All I know is that Captain Kistios brought them in and had them sent to the main lab in corridor C ... "

Myshel clicked the device on and smirked once again as a 3D hologram of the entire complex flickered into view, each corridor clearly labeled. Clicking the device off and slipping both the hologram and the capsule for the ship into a pocket, Myshel got to her feet and shot one last glance around the room before turning on her heels and bolting out of the door, and back into the labyrinth of hallways.

"What was that do you reckon?" one of the soldiers said, staring at the buckled door of the lab in wonder. The group shrugged collectively, some interested in finding out, others clearly not.

Rejhan gathered her emotions and chanced a look around the corner. The group of soldiers had definitely taken interest in the obvious explosion from inside the lab. It was only a matter of time until at least one of them decided to go in and have a look. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Rejhan closed her eyes and concentrated on her twin's ki. The form appeared to her sitting down, and much duller than she had ever seen it before.

Rejhan opened her eyes and peered around the corner once more. Three of the soldiers had stood up, and were conversing quietly amongst themselves. Rejhan turned her head, straining her Saiyajin ears as hard as she could to make out the conversation.

"I don't care what you think, Tarmak, and I don't care what Reca said. Something is going on in that lab, and I want to find out what it is," one of the soldiers said firmly. He turned to the small group and looked around a moment, before pointing to three different soldiers.

"You three with me, we're going to put an end to this mystery right now."

Rejhan clambored quietly to her feet and stared at the wall in front of her. '_I can't just sit here and do nothing with Gohan in the state that he's in ..._' she thought to herself. But then, she couldn't just take on all of them at the same time by herself, either. Seven or eight soldiers were one thing; twenty plus was completely different. '_There's got to be _something_ that I can do ...'_

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me ..."

Rejhan snapped out of her deep contemplation and almost gave herself whip lash as she stuck her head around the corner once again. All twenty plus soldiers were standing facing one extremely annoyed and pissed off Myshel, who stood with one hand on her hip and the other out in front of her, holding a strange device that was emitting a funny green glow. With a frustrated sigh, Myshel pressed a button on the device, and after the glow had disappeared, she slipped it back into her pocket. Glaring around at her company, she dropped into a defensive stance with a bit of reluctance. Rejhan could see by the look on her face that she was a little worried about taking on so many by herself.

Abandoning her hiding spot behind the wall, Rejhan let out a battle cry and dove straight into the center of the soldier group. She caught a first with a quick fist to the chest before rounding on two more with swift trip kicks. Myshel, who was a trifle surprised about the sudden appearance of Rejhan, sprang into action by planting a right hook to one of the soldier's left temple. Both girls fought through the group towards the center, until they found themselves back to back, each covering the other.

"Hey Rej ... long time ... no see ... " Myshel grunted. She blocked a punch and a kick before latching on to a forearm. With another grunt, she hurled the soldier at the wall, where he collided with a loud clunk and fell to the floor. Rejhan snorted as one of her roundhouse kicks send a soldier hurtling backwards into one of his teammates.

"Yeah, where have you been, anyway?"

"Not important. I found the ship, and I've got it here. I also got this cool map thing. Is Gohan in there?"

"Yep, but he's not doing so hot, I think."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Gohan looked up as he heard the sound of air escaping and froze as three soldiers dove into the room. They hurried to their feet and dragged one more soldier inside before jamming the close button, and the door replaced itself in the closed position. Gohan stared from the four of them to the door. When it was open, he could hear quite a commotion gong on outside, and the soldiers themselves seemed to be out of breath.

"Where in the hell is Reca ... what the!" One of them said, looking around and finally spotting the body of the unconcious scientist in a heap on the floor. All four looked up and met Gohan's gaze, and the five did nothing but stare at each other for a few moments. Gohan pushed himself off of the table and onto his feet with great protest, and his head started to spin mildly as soon as his feet hit the floor. He did his best to keep his eyes focused on the group as they slowly made their way towards him, spreading out to surround him as they drew closer.

"There's no point in resisting it, Saiyajin. Reca has already drained so much of your energy and power, you won't be able to get past the four of us. Now, just sit back down on the table and we'll figure out what we're going to do," one said, smirking somewhat evilly. Gohan returned the look.

"Fat chance," he said, sinking into a stance. His body gave a sharp protest, but he told himself that he had no choice. He would just have to do the best that he could and hope that one of the others woke up soon enough to give him a hand.

Just as the four advancing soldiers decided to make their move, the metal door behind the group exploaded off of its hinges and slammed into the opposite wall, folding up in the process. A soldier burst through the opening backwards, persued closely by a female fighter who, Gohan noticed, looked a lot like Rejhan. Two others bolted after her, and seconds later, Myshel came after them. Gohan watched silently as Rejhan exchanged blows with one of the more skilled soldiers before knocking him back. Charging after him, she sent him into the ceiling with a well placed uppercut before turning on another. Myshel slammed one soldier into the wall, then ducked quickly as a soldier threw a punch from behind her at her head. She laughed lightly as the punch connected with the other soldier, before axe kicking one and shoving the heel of her hand into the other's temple.

Finally, the two girls finished off the last of the resistance, and gave a quick scan around the room. Nanoseconds later, Rejhan bolted as fast as she could over to a slightly surprised Gohan, practically throwing herself at him ten feet before she'd even reached him.

"Blast it! The last thing that I needed was for those two brats to get into the lab practically unchallenged, and now we have one of the male Saiyajins awake," Kistios growled as he watched the monitor in disdain. A loud beeping filled the room, and he rose to his feet, disconnecting about half a dozen machines that were attached to his body. He stretched a bit and flexed his arms and wrists, checking the status of his body. With a sigh of satisfaction, he strode over to a closet type room and pulled out a change of clothes, and turned to stare at the monitor once more. "The boy is weak, no doubt, making him vulnerable, of course ... but he is still a very big concern. However, those two brat girls are my main priority. They must be either captured or destroyed before they release any more of the Saiyajins."

Kistios finished dressing and restocked on weaponry. With a last glance at the monitor, he turned on his heels and headed out of the door. "Thank goodness that glass is indestructible ... "

* * *

Hey you all! Well, we're really winding down to it now, I assume you should see some major action very very soon! Rejhan and I have been e-mailing back and forth, and I think we have the final few chapters all planned out. From what we could come up with, you're in for an explosive end!

pell, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was a bright spot in your day to see Gohan back! Rejhan has the next chapter, so keep an eye out!

Squiggle squiggle star

Myshel


	17. Chapter 17

"Gohan!" Rejhan cried as she flew towards her rather startled twin. As she neared him, she pulled back her right arm, and hammered Gohan's left shoulder with her fist, sending the slightly older of the pair crashing backwards onto the table.

"Ow! What did ya do that for!" Gohan yelled, the room once again spinning as he struggled to get himself upright once more.

Landing on her feet before the table, Rejhan glared down at her twin. "That's for going and getting yourself kidnapped, you idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" she yelled, and Gohan was suddenly very vividly reminded of his mother.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," he retorted, finally dragging himself back into a sitting position. "But I am glad to see you. Even if you were the last person I expected to rescue me," he added, and Rejhan's glare softened.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," she said, leaning over and giving her twin a rather tight hug.

"Uh, Rej? Air. I need air," Gohan wheezed, and Rejhan pulled back with a rather sheepish look on her face.

"Hey! Everyone else is back here!" Myshel suddenly exclaimed, causing Rejhan to run towards where her friend was at the back of the lab. Sure enough, behind a wall of solid glass lay the other four sleeping Saiyajins.

"Alright, stand back," Rejhan said, cupping her hands at her side.

"Whoa whoa, Rej, you do know what you're doing, right?" Gohan asked, instantly recognizing the famous energy attack.

"Of course I do. I've seen dad do this hundreds of times, so how hard can it be?" she shot back, and Gohan groaned.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Rejhan screamed, thrusting forwards a rather large ball of ki, straight at the wall of glass. The ball of energy hit the glass, and with a grunt of effort, Rejhan tried to push it through, yet she was met by very strong resistance on the glass' behalf.

"Oh no… Everyone get down!" she suddenly yelled as the ball of energy rebounded off of the glass, and came flying straight back towards her. Throwing herself on the ground with only a moment to spare, she covered her ears as she saw a second ki blast coming from Myshel fly up to meet hers, and the sound of an explosion rocked the lab.

When the smoke and dust had settled, the three Saiyajins climbed to their feet; Myshel relieved that everyone was ok, Gohan slightly mad at his sister for nearly killing them all, and Rejhan once again looking very sheepish.

"Well, at least we know that we can't just break the glass," she said, and Gohan just shook his head.

"We could have tried using the door," he said, and when he only got blank looks from the two girls, he pointed over towards the very corner of the wall where a set of double doors was.

"Oh," Rejhan replied meekly, whilst Myshel went over to take a look at the locking mechanism. A quick look over of the system was enough to assure her that it was no walk in the park. In fact, it was a system that probably would have given Bulma herself a little bit of trouble.

"Hmmm, do you have any idea how to get in here?" she asked, turning towards Gohan, who shook his head.

"Not a clue. But I might know someone who does," he said, turning towards the still unconscious form of Reca. Carefully walking towards the fallen scientist, Gohan ignored the protests of his drained body as he crouched down next to the man, and commenced repeatedly slapping him until he woke up.

Before Reca could even utter two words, Gohan had him around the neck again.

"Show us how to get through those doors to our friends," Gohan demanded, and Reca gave a choked laugh.

"Now why would I do that? Captain Kistios would kill me if you lot escaped," Reca replied before Rejhan butted in with a retort of her own.

"If you don't tell us, _we'll_ kill you. If you do, you'll at least get a bit of a head start on Kistios," she said, and the little scientist took a moment to seriously contemplate this new proposal.

"I'm running out of patience, you know!" Rejhan eventually snapped after more than five minutes of silence had elapsed. "Either you tell us now, or I'll force it out of you!" she added, charging up a ball of ki for added effect.

Reca gulped, knowing full well that the young woman meant business. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you how to open the door."

"No, you're gonna open it for us," Gohan countered, and with Rejhan's help, they dragged the scientist over to the double doors where Myshel was waiting silently.

Resigned to his fate, Reca set about inputting the combination that would unlock the doors, knowing full well that his life was probably over. With a hiss of compressed air, the doors slid open, and the two siblings dropped Reca as they raced inside. Scrambling towards the exit, Reca was gone in an instant.

"Myshel, come give us a hand, would ya?" Rejhan called, and Myshel's head snapped up.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she called back, and Rejhan shot her a worried look.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, and Myshel nodded.

"Everything's fine. I just want to get out of here, is all," she answered, walking towards where the sleeping Goten lay. She pushed the strange feeling that had overcome her from her mind and set to work. Within minutes, the entire lab had been shut down, and the four sleeping Saiyajins had woken up to their strange surroundings.

"Whas gon on?" Goku mumbled as he caught sight of his two eldest children.

"I'll explain later dad, but right now we have to get out of here," Rejhan answered. Myshel had picked the groggy Goten up, whilst Gohan was struggling with a still half asleep Trunks. Vegeta, like Goku, was on his feet and demanding answers.

"Vegeta, for once in your life, just shut up and follow us," Rejhan growled at the prince as she took Trunks off of a very relieved Gohan, before leading the way out of the lab.

…………………………

"They've ruined my plan!" Kistios yelled, hurling the nearest object at the wall, where it exploded into dust. "The Saiyajins must not be aloud to go free!"

"And they won't, Captain. We'll see to it that they don't leave this complex alive," one of the soldiers spoke up, and Kistios glared at him.

"You had better not fail me. I want those Saiyajins captured and subdued once more, do you hear me?" Kistios yelled, and the whole room stood to attention.

The sound of "Yes Captain!" rang around the room, and Kistios gave a small, satisfied grin.

"But make sure that you leave those two girls to me. I want to take care of those meddlesome brats myself."

Another round of "Yes Captain!" rang out, before the soldiers turned to leave.

"Taine?" Kistios enquired, turning his attention to a man who was sitting in the shadows behind him. "What seems to have caught your attention?"

"One of the girls, Captain," the man answered in a soft voice. "I think I might know just how to break her," he added, and Kistios smiled.

"Good. Have fun destroying her mind, but I'm going to go and destroy the rest of her instead."

…………………………

"Hold on a sec," Myshel said once they had exited the lab. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out the holographic map of the complex and turned it on. "We need to go this way to get outside," she said, pointing off down the relevant corridor.

"Let's go then," Rejhan said, adjusting her grip on Trunks so that he sat on her hip. Myshel led the way carrying Goten, whilst Gohan followed. Goku trailed after his son, with Vegeta grumbling under his breath next to him, whilst Rejhan with Trunks brought up the rear.

"Chel, we've got company up ahead!" Rejhan called out to her friend, using her Sight to verify the fact that a large group of warriors were headed their way. "And I'm not talking about a small group either," she added as they reached a cross section in the corridor. Straight ahead was where they wanted to go, but a small army was waiting on both the left and right hand sides.

Stopping in the middle of the cross section, the Saiyajins pondered their options. In the narrow corridors, there was very little cover if they decided to run for it. Yet to stay and fight with such odds, and with the male fighters incapable of even fighting their way out of a wet paper bag, they didn't really stand much of a chance.

Coming up along side of Myshel, Rejhan was about to ask for her friend's opinion, when she noticed that the other girl was trembling.

"Myshel? What's wrong?" Rejhan asked. Myshel had her eyes screwed shut, and was shaking her head rapidly from side to side. With a pitiful sound, she suddenly dropped Goten and backed away from the others with her hands over her ears.

"Ugh…stop it, get out of there…" Myshel whimpered, crouching as she practically clawed at her temples.

"Myshel?" Gohan asked in concern, taking a step towards the girl, yet Myshel reacted as if she had been slapped.

"Chel, snap out of it, come on!" Rejhan cried, completely at a loss as to what was wrong with her. Her ki was fluctuating wildly, perfectly matching the unexplainable flow of her emotions. "I can't do this alone. I need you!"

"Enough!" A familiar voice suddenly called out, and Rejhan froze as the sinister form of Kistios stepped to the front of one of the groups. "You girls have had your fun, but this ends now! You men, apprehend those Saiyajins now, but don't kill those two females! I want to personally take care of them."

With the boys completely vulnerable to any attack, and Myshel suffering from some strange affliction, Rejhan was suddenly completely on her own, with the task of protecting everyone left solely on her shoulders.

…………………………

Myshel was five years old, and was lying on the timber floor of her lounge room, drawing on a piece of paper. It was late at night, and the little girl with the piercing blue eyes should have been in bed, but it wasn't unusual for this child to be up so late.

The door slammed open, and Myshel didn't even look up as a figure staggered inside. Wandering haphazardly across the lounge room, the man didn't even seem to notice when his booted foot slammed down on his daughter's right arm. Nor, it seemed, did he hear her pain-filled shriek as she jumped to her feet. He had already collapsed onto the floor, unconscious from a mixture of alcohol and other substances.

_Stop it._

Myshel was six years old, and her dad was watching a game on TV with some of his mates. The coffee table was strewn with beer bottles, and other paraphernalia that the young child couldn't recognise.

"Don't touch that," her dad growled at her, not even taking his eyes away from the TV screen. Myshel returned to playing with the threadbare rug that was on the floor, until an open packet of peanuts that was on the low table caught her attention. Reaching over, she went to grab a handful, when a much larger hand suddenly closed around hers.

"I said don't touch that!" her father yelled, standing up and jerking his daughter to her feet. Dragging the crying child by her arm, he threw her out of the lounge room, and into the kitchen where she crashed against a cupboard.

"Stay the hell out of here," her father yelled at her, before marching back into the lounge room.

_I don't want to remember._

Myshel was seven years old, and was playing in the lounge room with one of the kids from her street; her first friend. They were playing with an old board game that Myshel had unearthed from a seldom-used cupboard, and the pair were laughing as they moved their pieces across the plastic surface.

"Myshel! Get in here, right now!" her father suddenly yelled from somewhere else in the house, and the laughter immediately dried up. A rush of fear swept through the youngster's body, and her friend was looking apprehensively at the kitchen door.

"Myshel!" he called again, and the girl jumped.

"Coming!" she called back, before motioning to her friend to stay where he was. Entering the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was the mess that had been made the previous night by her father and his friends. The second thing that she noticed was that her father was sporting a truly scary look on his face.

"Clean up this goddamn mess," her father yelled at her, and Myshel faltered for a second.

"But dad, I didn't … "

"Don't question me! I told you to clean it up, so start cleaning!" he interrupted, shoving his daughter roughly towards the sink. Reaching out to catch herself, Myshel felt a sharp sting as her hand slammed down onto a knife that had lain hidden amongst the other mess. With a cry of pain, Myshel leapt backwards, clutching her hand, yet her father didn't seem to even notice.

"What are you, stupid? Clean it up! And if you bleed everywhere, you can clean that up too!" he yelled before storming out of the room. Towards the front of the house, Myshel heard the front door slam, and knew that her friend was gone. She never did see him again.

_Get out of my head._

Myshel was eight years old, and was inspecting the rather black bruise that covered the top part of her right arm, just below the shoulder. Her father had gripped her so tight that she could have sworn that she had felt her bone move. Looking in the bathroom mirror, she gave a sob as she inspected her swollen face. She could still hear the ringing of the slap in her ears.

"Useless … no good … stupid … " The insults swam around in her head, and Myshel couldn't stop the tears that were now pouring out of her blue eyes.

"Daddy. Why?" she sobbed, collapsing onto the bathroom floor as her small body was overcome by tears.

_I said, get out of my head!_

……………………………

"NO!" Rejhan cried as she saw her father go down. They weren't even using weapons against the weakened Saiyajins; well-placed punches and kicks were just as effective.

Rejhan let out a battle cry as her blue aura flared around her. Charging towards where two of the soldiers were gathered around her dad, she drew back her fist and slammed it into the head of the nearest man. The other one lashed out with a punch of his own, which Rejhan dodged, countering with a back kick aimed at the soldier's face. Following through with a roundhouse kick, the man was soon out for the count.

"You'll pay for that!" the first soldier yelled, charging the young woman. Rejhan sunk into a fighting stance, awaiting his attack. The man ducked to the left, aiming a punch at her head, and Rejhan twisted her body to avoid it. Raising her left leg, she slammed an axe kick down onto the man's forearm with a satisfying crack, before a quick ki blast to the face saw him lying unconscious on the ground.

Turning towards her dad, Rejhan knelt down to check on him. "You ok?" she asked, helping him to sit up.

"Ow. Rejhan, can you tell them to stop spinning the room?" Goku replied, and his daughter smiled.

"Just sit tight, ok dad?" she said, before a gut-wrenching scream from Gohan made her blood run cold. At the same time, her senses also detected a dramatic rise in Myshel's ki. The other girl had so far not moved from where she sat on the ground, yet Rejhan was too distracted by the sight of her twin's smoking gi to pay her much attention.

"Gohan!" she yelled, racing towards where he lay, sprawled on top of Goten, obviously protecting his youngest sibling. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Yet another soldier shoulder barged her, knocking her off course and into another skirmish.

As she fended off the incoming attacks, every cry of pain around her seemed to be intensified, and they all sounded like Gohan. A sickening punch to a soldier's ribs, and his cry sounded like Gohan. A blast to the back of another, and it was Gohan crying out in pain. A back swing kick to another soldier's head, and for a second his dull eyes were Gohan's staring back at her. Every punch, every kick, and every cry of pain; all the young woman could see was Gohan. He needed her, and she couldn't reach him.

"GOHAN!" she cried in desperation as her ki suddenly skyrocketed. She punched the face of the soldier in front of her, and when she pulled her fist back, it was covered in blood. Another two jumped her, and as her ki continued to build, a spinning roundhouse kick sent the two of them crashing into the nearest wall.

With a scream, a golden aura suddenly burst forth around her, yet Rejhan hardly noticed as she caught sight of her twin who was being pounded on by two other soldiers.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" another female voice suddenly screamed, and Myshel was back on her feet, surrounded by the aura of a Super Saiyajin. The whole complex seemed to rock on its foundation as the surges of newfound power enveloped the two female demi's, causing a few moments of stunned awe from the attacking soldier force. Rejhan barely noticed this or her friend's development however, as she launched herself at Gohan's attackers. Throwing them off with ease, Rejhan rolled her brother over, and gave a sigh of relief as she noticed that he was still conscious.

"Since when were you a Super Saiyajin?" the small voice of Goten asked, now that his brother wasn't blocking his view, yet Rejhan didn't answer him.

"Gohan, are you ok?" she asked instead, and he gave a slight grunt.

"I've been better," he answered, before an explosion rocked the corridor. "Is that Myshel?"

Rejhan looked behind her, and finally registered her friend's transformation. Said friend was currently tearing through the remaining soldiers with a kind of brute force that Rejhan didn't even know she was capable of, creating carnage that would have made even the most ruthless of Saiyajins proud.

"Well, don't you two make quite the pair? Both Super Saiyajins, and both completely insane." And suddenly Vegeta was standing with them, holding onto a slightly battered Trunks. Limping over to join the others, Rejhan was relieved to see that her dad was ok as well. It was only then that she registered the fact that she was also sporting the golden aura of a Super Saiyajin.

"Wow, when did that happen?" she breathed, before shaking her head and concentrating on their current situation. "You guys need to get out of here."

"We don't know the way, brat," Vegeta retorted, but Rejhan was one step ahead of the prince.

"Myshel! Map and capsule, now!" she yelled, and with only a slight glance at her friend, Myshel tossed her the two items before pounding another soldier into the floor.

Pressing a button, Rejhan got the map working and handed it to Vegeta. "This will lead you outside, and this is the capsule that our ship is in," she said, handing over the capsule as well.

"We're not leaving without you two," Goku cut in, and Rejhan glared at him, giving him the full strength of her anger-filled teal eyes. It was enough to make even the mighty Goku flinch.

"But you're not staying in here, either. I promised mum and Bulma that we'd get you guys back home safely, so don't argue with me!" Rejhan shot back in a commanding tone of voice, before turning to Gohan. "You've been awake the longest, so do you think you can look after everyone else?"

"Yeah, I think we should be fine. At any rate, I think that captain guy is more interested in you and Myshel at the moment," Gohan answered, and Rejhan nodded.

"Now go, get out of here. We'll follow as soon as we finish things here," Rejhan promised, and with a nod from Gohan, the five rescued warriors took off down the corridor.

With a sigh of relief, Rejhan turned her burning teal eyes towards where she knew Kistios was waiting for her, determined to make him pay for everything that he had done.

………………………………

Author's note. Hey all! New chapter out, and quite a bit of action happening! The girls are both SSj, and in case you couldn't tell, we're building up to the grand finale now. Shouldn't be too long until the guys are home free. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Myshel's up next, so keep an eye out!

Rejhan.


	18. Chapter 18

Myshel's flashing teal eyes shifted to the last soldier in her path as she continued her rampage. The soldier met her glance with horror, and slowly started to retreat from the half-Saiyajin, but Myshel had no intentions of letting him escape. She reached out and snagged her hand on the front of his uniform, then yanked him back towards her violently, the soldier letting out a cry of fear. Myshel lifted him off of the floor with ease, holding him a foot and a half off of the hardened gray tile while he started to struggle halfheartedly against his constraint, knowing full well there was nothing he could do to free himself from the hold of the flaming young woman that was in front of him. With a trademark smirk, this one laced with evil, Myshel flicked her wrist and sent the soldier crashing into the roof, where he punched clean through to the floor above. A few brief seconds later, and he returned through the hole he had made and slammed into the floor, not moving again.

Kistios had his eyes locked on the furious figure of Rejhan, who turned to meet his gaze with a look of fierce determination. He was looking over the demi with some interest, surveying her transformation and noting the differences. Her hair had changed from the jet-black it once had been to a fiery blonde, and now acted as if it had been through an electrical storm, jutting out at odd angles. Her dark, sparkling black eyes were now a shining teal, and her overall appearance had become more powerful than before. A quick glance over at Myshel yielded the same observations, finding that the two girls must have undergone the same transformation. Growling lightly, he silently cursed himself and the rest of the soldiers that had let these two roam freely about the complex. 'If I had taken care of them in the first place, then we would still have the Saiyajins in our possession and none of this nonsense would have happened...' he thought, mentally shaking his head.

Myshel took one more look down at the now soundly unconscious soldier that lay crumpled at her feet and turned, striding over to Rejhan's side and shifting her concentration to the figure clad in all black. His emotionless eyes were watching them closely from where he stood in the middle of the corridor, as if he was waiting for the two of them. Just the mere sight of her enemy standing with the air of confidence that he did made the demi-warrioress hiss in anger, her aura of pure energy flaring out momentarily as her ki fluctuated. Rejhan exhaled through her nose once before taking in a breath to speak.

"Well? What are you waiting for, a written invitation? If you want us, come and get us," the demi snarled, crossing her arms as she continued to stare hatefully at the battle-scarred warrior in front of her. Myshel clenched her fists tightly, a few of her knuckles popping in the process as she glared at Kistios coldly. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Myshel saw a flash of movement, and she diverted her eyes to see what it was. A rather short, bulky man with long, bluish-black hair pulled into a low ponytail was sneaking along the wall towards a door behind the two Saiyajin girls. His blood red and black uniform was dusty and torn in some places, but it looked like he had largely been able to avoid physical battle. The man stopped and looked up, accidentally catching the eyes of the watchful demi. It was like a bright flash of light shot across her head from temple to temple as Myshel's teal eyes locked onto the steely gray ones of the potential escapee, and Myshel smirked as she spoke up.

"Hey Rej, you're gonna have to handle Kistios by yourself for a moment," she started, doing a partial about face and squaring off with the suddenly cowering figure of the escaping telepath. "I have some ... business to attend to."

Rejhan nodded her approval, turning her head momentarily to see where Myshel was off to. Kistios' eyes went from the two Super Saiyajin females to the soldier behind them, and he took a breath, anger arising in him as he recognized the figure. "Taine! You told me you could break her, not set her off!" he exclaimed, referring to Myshel. Said demi-Saiyajin laughed somewhat evilly, taking a few steps towards the escaping telepath, who shrank down against the metal wall behind him.

"Taine, is it? So you're the unimaginable bastard who thought it would be a good idea to play in my past to see if you could get me to break down?" Myshel said smoothly, crossing her arms. "Well, I hope you understand that there are consequences for your actions."

Without warning, Myshel sprang towards Taine, drawing her fist back in preparation for her attack. Taine could do nothing but look on in terror, knowing full well that he was physically unable to compete with the demi-Saiyajin. Nanoseconds later, a hand slammed into his stomach, and Taine exhaled quickly and contracted around it. Myshel wasted no time, immediately twisting and throwing a roundhouse kick that connected with the telepath's head and started him towards the right wall. Myshel reached out and snatched one of his ankles out of the air however, jerking him back before hurling him into the opposite wall, where he collided with the steel with a sickening crunch. Myshel bolted after him, clearly not done with her thorough punishment of the man who had meddled with her memories.

Rejhan watched Myshel's assault with a sort of devilish satisfaction before turning and glaring at Kistios once more. Kistios shook his head in scorn before meeting Rejhan's glare with a harsh glance of his own. A loud crash echoed throughout the corridor, obviously emitting from another measure of pain Myshel was inflicting on Taine, but neither the battle-hardened Captain, nor the glowing demi-Saiyajin paid any attention to it. Rejhan gritted her teeth and sneered.

"Well, hop to it, sir, or would you like it better if we just left? I have more important things to attend to, but if you wish, I can still destroy you," she spat. Kistios snorted and shook his head.

"No, you cannot be allowed to escape, and neither can your friends and family," Kistios replied, smirking. "I will destroy you and your little friend here, then I will reacquire the other Saiyajins and continue along as planned. Your little resistance is simply ... amusing, you see, nothing more."

Rejhan growled; the muscles in her body contracting slightly. "Amusing, are we? Well we'll see just how amusing we are when we're finished tearing you apart!"

Rejhan and Kistios launched themselves at each other, Kistios powering up as he advanced. Timing the Captain's arrival carefully, Rejhan lashed out with an axe kick aimed at Kistios' head. Kistios sidestepped this and rounded with his own barrage of punches and kicks, tightening his form as he began his attack on the young demi. Rejhan patiently parried each blow, examining Kistios' clearly advanced form closely for any sign of weaknesses. A snarl of triumph echoed out through the halls, signaling to Rejhan that Myshel had succeeded in beating Taine to her liking. Seconds later, the other blazing Super Saiyajin demi appeared at her side and wasted no time in commencing her own round of attacks on the Awlgrenian captain. Kistios grunted in effort as he adjusted his form to allow for a second opponent, now throwing attacks at Rejhan while blocking attacks from Myshel.

Rejhan caught sight of a brief lapse in Kistios' defenses and her senses reared in excitement. Immediately, she flared her ki and forced her left fist into his chest, knocking Kistios back suddenly. Myshel quickly added her own sweeping trip, lashing out at the Captain's legs. Kistios recovered from Rejhan's connected attack and leapt up, avoiding Myshel's, but suddenly, it felt as if a 5 ton weight had smashed into the top of his head, and he went zooming into the floor, cracking the tiles. Myshel threw a quick smirk at Rejhan, who was hovering above and recoiling from the elbow she had just sent at Kistios. Rejhan's eyes flashed as she smirked back.

Kistios groaned and scrambled to his feet, but he had no time to recover as Myshel slammed a foot into his stomach, and Kistios was on the move again, flying backwards into the wall with another crash. He screwed up his eyes on the collision, pain shooting through his body as he rolled to the floor. Letting out another groan, he opened his eyes and looked up, freezing momentarily when the sight of Rejhan and Myshel, both glowing gold and sporting looks of extreme malice, charging straight at him.

...…………….

"Come on, guys, we're almost there," Gohan said, shifting his grip on his younger brother and turning to make sure that his father and Vegeta were still behind him. Goku's face was exhausted but set in determination as he tailed his oldest son, and Vegeta scowled as usual as he tiredly followed, Trunks tucked carefully under his arm. Gohan fought his own tiredness as he stared down and checked the holographic map again, then turned left down another corridor. He hastened his jog a bit as his feet pounded away at the tile under them, doors flying by as he passed. Taking another left and a quick right, Gohan silently reassured himself that his sister and her friend were going to be just fine. He couldn't help but be a little worried about her; she was his sister and she really hadn't had any formal training.

Finally, Gohan and party pulled into view of a large set of double doors. Sighing in relief, he shot straight towards it as fast as his body could carry him, shutting down the map and replacing it in his pocket while withdrawing the capsule that held the ship. Gohan growled and leapt into the air, throwing his leg out and forcing it into the middle of the two doors. They sprang off of their hinges with speed, taking off outside as Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku with Goten and Trunks in tow burst into the double sun light that was radiating down on Awlgrene. The two adults and the adolescent surveyed their surroundings and stopped.

A crew of around twenty to twenty five guards and foot soldiers had their eyes locked on the group of five, stunned at their sudden and violent emergence from the complex behind them. Gohan looked around and groaned, clearly not happy with the fact that there was now a resistance between them and getting home. Vegeta growled in frustration.

"Are we ever going to get off of this rock!" he exclaimed. He thrust young Trunks into Goku's arms and stormed up to the closest soldier, drew back, and leveled him in one sound blow to the head. Without missing a beat, he rounded on a second and hit him with a spin kick, sending him crashing into another pair of soldiers. All three of them cried out as they tumbled heavily to the ground, their weapons clattering away from them. Vegeta stumbled backwards a bit and raised a hand to his face, grinding his palm into his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me ...?" he mumbled.

He didn't get an answer, as Gohan and Goku had set the young demis down and were throwing quick attacks at the remaining soldiers. Vegeta recommenced his assaults, and quickly, the three male Saiyajins had disposed of their opposition. Slamming the heel of his hand under the chin of the last one standing, Goku sent the soldier soaring into the air before plopping down on the ground with a whine, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm tired ... Gohan, what's going on?" Goku asked, and for a moment, Gohan got the fleeting impression that it was Goten sitting on the floor pouting.

"I don't know, Dad, you're just going to have to wait until Rejhan and Myshel get back and ask them, ok?" Gohan replied, retrieving Goten from the floor and tucking him under his arm again. Goku let out another whine and hauled himself to his feet reluctantly.

"Oookk ..." Goku said, and Vegeta snorted.

"Moron," he said simply, lifting Trunks back into his arms.

"Whaaaat? I just want to know why I feel like my ki is detepled ..."

"_Depleted_, Dad," Gohan said with a sigh, pressing the button on the capsule and flinging it to the floor. A few seconds later, a light gray cloud of smoke appeared, billowing about in the slight wind for a moment before clearing, revealing Capsule Corporation's best space capsule. Vegeta wasted no time in striding up to the portal, pressing the open button, and stepping inside. Gohan however, turned to his father with a bewildered look on his face.

"You know what the word 'depleted' means, right?"

Goku stared back at his eldest with an incredulous look on his face. "What are you trying to say, Gohan?"

"Never mind, just get on the ship so we can seal it up and wait for the girls."

...…………….

Rejhan snarled as she darted after Kistios, who had been thrown violently backwards by a vicious roundhouse kick from Myshel. Kistios flipped into a twist, turning and bracing his feet against the wall and kicking off to meet the advancing demi. Blood was flowing freely from a cut under his left eye and the soft purples and blues of bruises were slowly beginning to appear on his body, but Kistios gritted his teeth against the physical discomfort as he continued his assault. He rolled into a spin kick, catching Rejhan off guard and sending her spiraling away. But, before he could choose another attack sequence, a splitting pain shot up his spine as Myshel rammed two booted feet into the small of his back. Kistios did a belly flop onto the floor, knocking his face on the hardened tile. Seconds later, he felt a warmth seeping over his face, and concluded that he must have broken his nose.

"What's wrong, tough guy? You aren't going to let a pair of girls beat you, are you?" Myshel's voice rang out, followed by a laugh from Rejhan. Kistios pushed up off of the floor and looked up, glaring at the glowing demis towering above him with their arms crossed, identical smug looks on their faces. Kistios growled and struggled to pick himself up off of the cracked tiled floor, his head spinning.

'This is insane,' Kistios thought to himself, his legs shaking slightly under the strain of his own weight. 'These girls have gotten much stronger and much faster in a very short period of time ... whatever that transformation did to them is astounding ...'

Myshel absentmindedly rubbed a scrape on the back of her left shoulder, and at the same time Rejhan massaged a small bruise on her knee, both of them keeping their eyes locked on the struggling Captain. Kistios took a deep breath and let it out slowly, ignoring the protests of his body as he sank down into a defensive stance. His black, once emotionless eyes now glinted with frustration as he kept them locked on the two demis, who stared back with confidence out of flashing teal eyes.

"I didn't want to do this," the Awlgrenian captain said slowly. Myshel raised one eyebrow and Rejhan crossed her arms. Kistios began to glow with a sinister, purplish aura, his eyes fading to a lighter and lighter gray by the moment until they were almost white. The two demis watched him in reserved surprise.

"... But you really leave me no other choice," Kistios finished, his voice deeper than usual. Growing brighter, his purple aura surged and flared outward, casting a shadow over his well-toned but battered body. His muscles pulsed with a newfound power as they bulged, and his long black hair began to whip about his ears and head. Screaming out, Kistios exploded with force. His body seemed to bloat for a moment, then he shot up around two feet in height. His muscles became larger and bulkier, and the purple aura curling around him crackled and spiked outward, engulfing the area in a bright violet light.

Rejhan and Myshel watched Kistios' transformation with mild surprise. Their own golden auras slowly faded into view, merging together to form one and added a golden tinge to the purplish light. Myshel turned and glanced at Rejhan, who had turned at precisely the same time. Their teal eyes met briefly before Rejhan nodded, and they both looked back at the beefed-up Captain. Rejhan closed her eyes and focused on the ki of the Awlgrenian. She carefully examined the brightened figure on the inside of her eyelids and silently whistled to herself.

"Oh yeah, he's gotten better alright," Rejhan confirmed. "His ki has increased big time."

"How much?" Myshel asked as Rejhan opened her eyes, and both refocused their eyes on the raging Kistios.

"A lot."

"Well, what are we looking at then?"

A small smirk slowly spread across Rejhan's face, and she turned to look at Myshel. "He still has no chance."

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry this was so long in the making, but busy busy busy me as always! 

Alrighty then, well we're really getting down to the wire, now. Rej and I were talking about two more chapters, tops. Rej has got one hell of a supply of ideas for the next chapter, too, so keep a look out. The way that it's sounding, it's gonna be a doosey!

tOOtles!  
Myshel


	19. Chapter 19

Kistios screamed as his ki reached its peak, and his power leveled out. Fixing his black eyes on the pair before him, the super-powered Captain seethed with hatred.

'They will pay,' he thought, snarling slightly through his clenched teeth. 'They will pay for what their despicable race has done to me and my people …'

_I still remember it like it was just yesterday; the horrible images have been burned into my memory for all time. The space pods that appeared out of nowhere; the brutal warriors housed within; the screams as they slaughtered all those who stood against them …_

_We tried to fight them off, and yet even our best efforts were in vain. I remember bundling my young son into my arms, and grabbing the hand of my wife moments before our home was demolished. We fled the city as all around us the buildings burned. We fled, and yet we weren't fast enough …_

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

_They had descended out of nowhere, blocking our escape. I gave my son to my wife, and told her to run, but she didn't want to leave me. Before I could even turn around, an explosion sent me flying into the dirt. Mocking laughter filled my ears, as my eyes registered what I was seeing. My wife; my beautiful wife, lying dead in the streets with our son lying next to her, his eyes fixed open with an unseeing look of horror on his face. He had only been four years old …_

_I should have died that day too. I wanted to die, and yet fate, cruel as it can be, saw fit to allow me to live on. To allow me to watch my world being destroyed by the Saiyajins, who had been sent by Frieza. _

_The Saiyajin warriors decimated the planet, and only a few survived by dumb luck. I was one of them. The Saiyajins left, and what was left of my people weren't troubled again. It wasn't until much later that I learned that Frieza had lost interest in our world. He had sent his warriors to purge the planet, and had then forgotten about it, like it was just some trivial matter. Millions of lives had been destroyed, but no one cared. Ours was just another world that had been reduced to rubble by the Saiyajins._

_But I swore on that day that I would have my revenge. That I would seek out every last one of their despicable race and make sure that they knew what true pain was. Frieza, as it turned out, had met his end at the hands of a Saiyajin, yet that fact did nothing to satisfy me. The orders may have come from the Ice-jin, yet it was the Saiyajins who had the blood of my people on their hands. They would be the ones who would pay …_

"Do you hear me! You will pay for what you have done!" Kistios yelled, sending a shock wave of power crashing through the room as his thoughts returned to the present. The surrounding walls shuddered and groaned, and the complex rocked on it's foundation from the sheer power the Awlgrenian captain was emitting. Rejhan and Myshel braced themselves as the wave of energy hit them, both refusing to give an inch.

"I don't know what's happened in your past, but we had nothing to do with it!" Myshel yelled back at the Captain, flaring her own golden aura and standing tall before her enemy. Next to her, Rejhan did the same, nodding in agreement with her friend. Everything in the corridor was cast into an eerie light as the golden auras of the two Super Saiyajins clashed with the violet of Kistios, both seemingly battling for supremacy. Rejhan, her teal eyes flashing wildly, hissed through her teeth.

"If anything, you're the one who should pay!" she yelled with a slight growl. "You kidnapped my family and friends, stole their power, and have put us through hell!" Myshel nodded in agreement, growling herself. They both crouched into battle stances, and Rejhan threw the filthiest of glances at the supercharged Kistios.

"We're not going to let you get away with it!"

Simultaneously, both girls charged forwards; Rejhan pulling her fist back for a right hook, and Myshel lashing out with a left foot roundhouse. With a battle cry, both girls let loose, and hit … air. The Captain was suddenly gone.

"No way," Myshel growled, whipping around and scanning the room for any sign of Kistios. Her blazing eyes met nothing but broken pieces of the complex, but Rejhan had more luck.

"Behind you!" Rejhan cried, yet Myshel was too slow, and Kistios sent her flying with a blow from behind. Myshel crashed into chunks of debris as she careened out of control away from the battle. Rushing her opponent, Rejhan launched herself into a series of punch-kick combos, which were easily deflected by Kistios, who just leered at the young warrior. Dodging a backswing kick, the Awlgrenian Captain vanished, knife handing Rejhan in the back of the neck and sending her tumbling forwards.

'Too fast,' she thought to herself, stopping her mad tumble, and turning to face the Captain once more. But once more, Kistios was gone.

"Looking for me?" a sinister voice hissed into her ear, and Rejhan spun around only to be clobbered in the face by a savage right hook. Too stunned to stop herself, the teen crashed into a wall before tumbling to the ground, momentarily dazed by the blow. She hadn't even sensed him move …

Myshel shook her head from side to side, rolling quickly to her feet and refocusing on the battle just in time to watch Rejhan collapse to the floor.

"Rejhan!" Myshel cried, seeing her friend lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. With a growl, she flared her aura as she faced Kistios; her teal eyes burning with anger. "You monster!" she yelled before charging him.

"You think _I'm_ the monster? You Saiyajins have the blood of millions on your hands!" Kistios retorted as he dodged and deflected the vast majority of Myshel's attacks. The ones that did hit home did nothing to slow the battle-hardened Captain down. A foot to the chest saw Myshel tumbling backwards, and she only just managed to bring her arms up to defend herself as a ki blast exploded, knocking her further backwards.

As the smoke cleared, the young woman saw with horror that Kistios had turned his attention back towards Rejhan, who was still on the floor. With a surge of power, Myshel dived after him, maneuvering in the air in order to land a powerful kick on his back. But at the crucial moment, Kistios vanished, leaving Myshel with no chance at stopping herself. With a cry of horror, she plowed straight into the person whom she was trying to save, crashing through the wall and taking Rejhan with her.

High above, Kistios smirked as the two girls came to a halt in the debris of the wall. He may not have been as powerful as they were, yet he was by far faster, and more experienced in battle. Years of planning his revenge had seen him engage in any form of combat that he could, in the hopes that when he at last found the wretched Saiyajins that he would be ready for them. These two amateur warriors were nothing more than powerful children compared to him, and no matter how strong they were, children were still nothing more than children …

Down below, Myshel groaned as she struggled to right herself. Somewhere underneath her, Rejhan was choking on the dust that had exploded around them. Shifting piles of rubble, the two girls soon freed themselves, feeling a little bit worse for wear. Rejhan had a large gash on her forehead, which was leaking blood down the right side of her face, and was nursing a few cracked ribs. Myshel, although not bleeding, could feel that her right foot was swelling up as a result of the impact with the wall and with Rejhan, and concluded that it was at best severely sprained. That, plus her right shoulder felt as if it had been torn from the socket and jammed back in, causing a rather painful stiffness.

"I'm so sorry," she said, helping Rejhan to her feet, and leaning on what was left of the wall for support. Her right foot was definitely in a bad way.

"It's alright," Rejhan wheezed, holding a hand to her chest. Her forehead was stinging, and her left cheek felt like it was the size of a balloon, yet it was her ribs that were worrying her the most. Myshel had definitely cracked a few when she had hit her, and she was finding it hard to breathe …

"Are you two quite finished taking a break?" Kistios called down from above, hovering over them with his arms folded over his chest. Rejhan winced, and Myshel growled.

"What now? He's too fast, and I can't follow him," Myshel said, her teal eyes fixed on their opponent.

Rejhan frowned up at the Captain. "He is fast, but he's not stronger than us. He's relying on his speed to beat us," she said, and Myshel snorted.

"Yeah, and so far I'd say that his plan is working."

"So we come up with a plan of our own," Rejhan retorted, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Kistios' now purple ki form burned bright on the inside of her eyelids, and Rejhan knew at once that his power was below that of a Super Saiyajin. Not by much, but he was weaker. His speed was his only real advantage.

"Break time's over, kiddies!" the Awlgrenian Captain yelled, before diving at the pair. Myshel jumped out of the way, yet Rejhan didn't move.

'He won't attack on the dive. Wait until he moves,' she thought to herself, concentrating all of her energy on his ki form. She observed him carefully before catching a glimpse of exactly what she was looking for. 'There!' Spinning to her left, she felt her right fist impact with Kistios' face as his ki form darted to the side. Opening her eyes, she saw the muscular Captain stumble slightly from surprise, before Myshel hit him with a drop kick from behind.

"Keep on him, Chel!" Rejhan called, and Myshel nodded as she darted after the Captain, dropping an elbow into his back. As he went crashing towards the ground, he vanished, and Myshel stopped in midair, her eyes darting over towards Rejhan.

Her eyes closed, Rejhan could see the purple ki form darting from left to right as he advanced towards Myshel, who still hadn't managed to locate him. Springing into action, Rejhan saw a gap and spun into a spinning roundhouse kick, connecting with the Captain's stomach, and sending him flying once more. Immediately, however, Rejhan found herself hunched over and gasping for air, as the attack had jostled her ribs painfully. She struggled to catch her breath as Myshel once again went on the attack.

Now that the Captain's surprise attack had been ruined, Myshel went on the offensive, and Kistios was left parrying the blows this time. The blows came thick and fast, yet Myshel's attack sequence wasn't as neat and conditioned as what a more experienced fighter's would have been. Seeing an opening, Kistios fired a ki blast into the girl's stomach, sending her crashing backwards into a wall. Pressing his advantage, he followed through with a knee to the chest, causing Myshel to double over in pain. A fierce uppercut snapped her head back, and left her seeing stars before an axe kick sent her crashing into the ground below. She landed with a sickening thud, her face contorted in a look of extreme pain.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Kistios surveyed his two opponents and sneered. "Not bad for a couple of girls, but you'll have to do better than that if you're planning on beating me," he mocked, and Rejhan growled up at him as she helped Myshel to her feet. Leaning heavily on her friend, Myshel flexed her neck before turning back towards Kistios.

"Rej, this is looking pretty bad," she said, and Rejhan nodded in agreement.

"But we can't let him win. The others are counting on us," she replied, her face set in a grim look of determination. "We just have to keep trying. My dad and Gohan wouldn't give up, and neither will I!"

With a cry, Rejhan flared her golden aura and shot into the air, rising up to be level with Kistios. Myshel wasn't far behind her, and soon the golden warriors were once again facing off with the Awlgrenian Captain.

"Got your second wind, have you?" he taunted. Myshel and Rejhan hissed. "Guess I'll just have to knock it out of you then!"

Rejhan closed her eyes and locked her senses onto Kistios' ki, moving backwards as he rushed towards them. Taking her queue from her friend, Myshel moved backwards as well, keeping one eye on Rejhan. Kistios vanished, and Rejhan spun around to face the opposite direction, blocking a spin kick at the same time that Myshel lashed out with a kick of her own. Kistios fell away from the girls, who darted after him; Rejhan following his moves with her ki Sight, and Myshel following Rejhan.

Kistios righted himself, and shot towards the teenaged demi-Saiyajins once more, and a two-on-one exchange of blows soon followed. Rejhan kept her eyes closed the whole time, never letting her concentration waver from her opponent's ki. While he was engaged in fighting, Myshel could follow the battle with her own senses, but the minute the Captain vanished, her eyes turned to Rejhan, who's movements quickly alerted her to where Kistios was. In this way, the two girls were quickly gaining the upper hand on their opponent.

With attacks hitting home at the same time, the teens sent Kistios crashing into a rather solid wall, where his battered body hung in the impression that he had made. Lifting his weary head, twin beams of light blinded him as two voices, yelling out as one, rang through his ears.

"Kamehameha!"

"Hikarima HA!"

"NNNOOO!" Kistios cried as the combined attack plowed into him, exploding on impact.

Taking in deep breaths, Rejhan and Myshel surveyed the ground as the smoke began to clear. There was no movement down below, and both girls knew that the Captain was finished for the time being.

"I know you're still alive down there!" Rejhan called out as she and Myshel continued to watch the rubble for any sign of movement. His ki was weak, yet both girls could feel that Kistios was still alive.

"If I were you, I'd just give up already!" Myshel called out, and a pile of rubble shifted down below, revealing the battered Captain.

"Give up?" he wheezed as he struggled to get to his feet, gave up, and collapsed onto his behind, glaring up at the two Super Saiyajins above him. "Why don't the pair of you just finish me off already?"

"To be honest, we don't really want to kill you. You started this; we just wanted our family and friends back," Rejhan called down, and Kistios laughed.

"Don't want to kill me? You Saiyajins are nothing but killers … cold-blooded murderers!" he yelled, once again trying to get to his feet, but once again finding that his strength had failed him.

Myshel frowned. "Whatever you think you know about us, you're wrong. We're not killers. We just want to live our lives in peace."

"Peace? How can you say that, knowing that your kind is responsible for destroying the peace of millions!" Kistios yelled, his anger returning, but not his strength. For the life of him, he simply couldn't rise to his feet to face the two girls.

"That all happened in the past," Rejhan called down. "The Saiyajins of today help those in need, and the ones that you remember paid for their crimes when Frieza destroyed their home world." Rejhan carefully let out a heavy sigh, before shaking her head from side to side. "You're holding a grudge against a race of people who no longer exist," she finished, landing on the ground with a small groan of pain. Touching down next to her, Myshel placed an arm on her friend's shoulder as her right foot painfully rested on the ground. Taking in a deep breath, both girls dropped out of their transformed state as they relaxed.

"Rejhan's right; the Saiyajins of old are gone now, and the few of us left want nothing more than to live out our lives with our loved ones," Myshel said, and Kistios shook his head.

"You expect me to believe that such heartless monsters could change so much?"

"We're letting you live aren't we?" Rejhan retorted. "If we were the heartless monsters that you think we are, then we'd attack you now while you were helpless to stop us. Instead, we're going to join our friends and leave this planet. What you do from here is entirely up to you. Come after us again if you want, but we'll be ready if you do."

"And just so you know, the boys are a hell of a lot stronger than we are," Myshel added, before the pair of them turned their backs on the fallen Captain and silently headed off into the darkness of the next corridor.

Watching them go, Kistios didn't know what to think. They had left him alive, but why? Surely no Saiyajin could resist finishing off an opponent? And yet these two girls were walking away.

'Could I have been wrong in thinking that the years wouldn't have changed them? And haven't I myself changed over the years?' Kistios wondered as he collapsed onto his back, staring up at his ruined complex. 'Those girls spared me. The ones who murdered my family, and destroyed my world never would have done that. And the world that I took them from … so peaceful. Could I have left my revenge too late? Could I … have been … wrong?'

With a sigh, Kistios' eyes slid shut as the Awlgrenian Captain lost consciousness, and gave in to the darkness.

………………………………

Sitting in the Capsule Corp. spaceship, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were watching the complex for any sign of the two girls. Trunks and Goten were fast asleep inside, oblivious to what was happening around them, yet the other three Saiyajins were anxiously scanning the area for any sign of movement.

"Where are they?" Gohan muttered not for the first time, standing up and pacing out his worry.

"I'm sure they're ok," Goku replied, although he was just as worried. After all, it was his daughter that was in there …

Vegeta snorted. "They're both fine. They're Saiyajins, aren't they?" he said, folding his arms in a mock expression of unconcern.

"But I can't sense them anymore," Gohan said, hitting a button and opening the door. "I'm going in after them," he added as the door slid open. Making to leave, he suddenly froze in his tracks.

There they were, standing before the ship, leaning on each other for support. Their clothes were torn and bloody, Myshel was limping badly on her right foot, and Rejhan had an arm wrapped around her ribs, with a trail of dried blood down the side of her swollen face. Myshel was sporting a nasty black eye and was heavily favouring her right shoulder, yet she grinned when she caught sight of Gohan standing before them.

"Hey," she greeted, and Rejhan looked up at her twin as well.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, flashing her brother a typical Son grin.

"I'm just glad that you're both alive," Gohan replied, making his way towards the pair. Behind him, Goku and Vegeta were following suit.

"Never better," Rejhan mumbled with a lazy grin, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Yeah, we're just peachy," Myshel added, before the both of them collapsed onto the ground, exhaustion finally overcoming them.

……………………………

Author's note. And so ends the battle. Hope you all enjoyed, cos I had a hell of a time writing this! Big hugs to Myshel for adding the finishing touches to the fight scenes! Ahh, the joys of co-writing! Anyway, let us know what you think, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! The final chapter will be a joint effort, but I can't say for sure how soon we'll get it out. Just keep an eye out as usual. Anyway, catch you all later!

Rejhan.


	20. Chapter 20

When the two girls finally woke up, they found themselves lying in the very same beds that they had used whilst traveling to the Awlgrenian planet. With a touch of grogginess, Rejhan sat up, wincing as her ribs started to painfully ache. Wrapping an arm around her chest, she felt the tight wrappings of a bandage under her shirt. Lifting a hand to her forehead, she found yet another bandage covering the gash that she remembered was there. A snort echoed off the metallic walls of the room followed by a snicker.

"Apparently, Gohan fixed us up. He also said something about getting us both a Senzu Bean once we get back to Earth," the voice of Myshel said from the bed next to her, and the icy blue eyed demi-Saiyajin gave her friend a warm smile as she watched her examine her bandages. Myshel herself was sporting a sling that her right arm was resting in, the shoulder of which was bandaged up to minimize movement. Her right foot, under the blanket, was also wrapped up tight, and the swelling around her black eye had started to go down.

"Well, aren't we an attractive looking pair?" Rejhan said with a grin, and Myshel gave a slight chuckle.

"Our first real battle," she said, and Rejhan nodded. "I don't know about you, but I'm in no real rush to go through that again," Myshel added with a roll of her eyes, and Rejhan gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah, the boys make it look like getting beaten black and blue doesn't hurt at all. What liars!" she said in mock indignation, and Myshel nodded.

"I say we just kick their butts around the gravity room for a while for misleading us … when we're completely healed, of course."

"Of course," Rejhan agreed with a laugh, before the door slid open and several worried (and one indifferent) faces peered in at them.

"See? I told you we heard voices!" Goten said, and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so you two were actually right for once," Gohan muttered as he entered the room, and Trunks glared up at him.

"And what do you mean by that, Gohan? We're always right," he shot back, but Gohan just waved the argument away.

"So, how do you two feel?" he asked, and both girls smiled at him.

"Stiff and sore, but pretty good considering," Rejhan answered, and Myshel nodded in agreement.

"You two are lucky to be alive. You could have been killed in there!" Goku exclaimed, but Vegeta just snorted from the doorway.

"When are you going to realise that your daughter is a Saiyajin, Kakarott? She's not some helpless little girl, and neither is her friend," the Saiyajin prince said, and Goku was left looking between the two girls and his rival for a moment, trying to let everything soak in.

"Your mother isn't going to be happy when she finds out," he eventually said with a shake of his head, and Rejhan gave her dad a sheepish grin.

"She already knows," she replied, and all eyes in the room widened in disbelief, and everyone started talking at once.

"You told mum?" – Gohan.

"Chichi didn't kill you?" – Goku.

"Wow." – Goten.

"Not even I'm that stupid." – Trunks.

"She actually stood up to her harpy of a mother." – Vegeta.

"Well, we had to tell them something," Myshel cut in, and the talking stopped as all eyes turned towards her. "When you guys went missing, Bulma and Chichi were frantic with worry. When we suggested that we'd go and look for you, we had to tell them about our training sessions," Myshel explained, and Rejhan nodded.

"Mum wasn't impressed, but I think she'll get over it. Especially since we're bringing everyone home with us," Rejhan added with a grin.

"By the way, how far away from Earth are we?" Myshel asked, and all eyes turned towards Gohan, who, while the girls had been asleep, had been the only person who had managed to work out how the ship operated. Even Vegeta had had problems trying to figure it out.

"About a day. You girls were asleep for ages, but we thought it best that we let you rest," he answered, before giving the girls a sly look. "I also noticed some interesting looking devices on the bridge. I couldn't get them to work, but I'm guessing that you two can?"

The two girls shared a glance, knowing that Gohan was talking about the ki-sensing device that they had used to locate everyone with. Turning back towards her twin, Rejhan just smiled slyly back at him.

"I'll explain later," she said. "But right now, I'm kinda hungry. I can't remember the last time that I had a decent meal!"

"I'll second that!" Myshel added, before Gohan and the two boys were assigned meal duty by Goku.

With his two sons and Trunks out of the room, Goku sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed, and gave the young girl an oddly serious look.

"What?" Rejhan eventually had to ask, as the look was really unnerving her. He always looked so joyfully lost, but this was something much different. It just wasn't like her dad to be that serious.

Goku shook his head with a smile. "Nothing. I'm just amazed at how you've turned out, despite your mother's best intentions."

"Yeah well, mum couldn't watch me 24/7, now could she?" Rejhan said on a slightly defensive note, and Goku nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud of you," he said, before turning towards Myshel with a smile. "Both of you. You really came through for us, even if we weren't expecting it," he added, before turning back to his daughter. "I'll talk to your mother, but I think we'll be able to work something out. A warrior of your potential shouldn't be left training on her own," he said, and Rejhan nodded in excited agreement.

"But only if Chel gets to train with us too," she said, and Goku nodded in agreement.

"Of course. You two work so well together, it'd be a crime to split you up!"

Over by the doorway, Vegeta had quietly watched this exchange of words, whilst making his own plans for a certain blue-eyed demi-Saiyajin. Rejhan was none of his concern, yet Myshel was different. She was descendant from an Elite warrior, just like himself, and a part of him simply burned to challenge her in combat.

'She'll need a bit more training, of course,' he added to himself. 'But I'll make a fine warrior out of her yet. I'll make her better than Kakarott's female brat for sure,' he thought as a smirk crept over his face.

-------------------

As soon as Bulma had picked the ship up on her radar, she had called Chichi, and the two women were now standing out near the landing pad, scanning the skies for any sign of the returning ship. Several times they had thought that they'd seen it, but it had only been airplanes. So when they spotted a tiny speck high above, it hadn't registered until it was a rather large speck heading straight for them.

"Oh thank Kami, they're back!" Chichi exclaimed as the ship got ever closer.

"We don't know who's onboard yet, so let's not get too excited," Bulma said, yet she was also overjoyed to see the return of the ship, even if it turned out to only be the girls coming back in it. That at least would be better than having no one return to Earth.

The landing wasn't exactly smooth, but the ship touched down onto the Capsule Corp. grounds without any complications, and before the door had even opened, Chichi was halfway up the ramp.

"Oh my baby girl, where are you?" she exclaimed as the door opened.

"Hi mum. We're back," Rejhan greeted, a little embarrassed by her mother's reaction, as the two girls and the boys all stood in the doorway. Seeing everyone safe and sound, Chichi broke down crying, and Goku crouched down to pull her into his arms.

"Trunks!?" Bulma yelled, running up the ramp and throwing herself at her son, who cringed in protest, but nevertheless let his relieved mother almost suffocate him in a hug.

Breaking away from Trunks, Bulma stood up and faced Vegeta, who gave her a look of casual indifference. With a glare, Bulma slapped him across the face, yet the prince wasn't even fazed by this unexpected attack from his spouse.

"You could at least pretend like you missed me!" Bulma yelled, before she saw something small pass over the proud Saiyajin's face, and she threw her arms around him. Vegeta discreetly placed his arms around his wife, breathing in her scent. He was indeed glad to be home, but he'd be damned if he'd show his relief in front of Kakarott.

Letting go of her husband, Bulma turned towards Myshel, who had been standing back, silently watching everything unfold.

"Well, don't you look a mess?" she said with a smile, before gently pulling the surprised girl into a hug. "I'm glad to have you back, Myshel," she whispered, and Myshel closed her eyes as she returned the hug, nodding in agreement, and holding back the slight tear that had formed in her eyes. Someone had actually missed her. It was definitely a new experience for her.

Out on the lawn, where Goku had carried her, Chichi had started yelling and crying at her children, who were trying their best to console her. Yet every time that Chichi caught sight of Rejhan's injuries, she just started crying again. Goku eventually flew her home, and after saying their goodbyes to the Briefs and to Myshel, the three Son children soon followed.

"Do you think that mum is ever going to forgive me for this?" Rejhan asked of her twin once they were back home again, and hiding out in her room. Gohan just shrugged his shoulders.

"You rescued all of us, so I don't see how she could stay mad at you for long," he answered, but Rejhan frowned.

"This is mum that we're talking about," she pointed out in all seriousness, and Gohan just laughed.

"True. But I reckon that deep down, she expected something like this to happen sooner or later. We are a family of warriors after all," he said, and Rejhan smiled, before a knock came at the door.

Goku walked in and looked between his two eldest children before he started talking. "I've spoken to your mother, and she hates the idea of you fighting …"

"But Dad-" Rejhan started, before Goku held up a hand to silence her.

"However, she did agree that you could train with me, Gohan and Goten. She wanted to make it perfectly clear that she wasn't giving you permission to run off into battle, though," Goku said, and Gohan frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"But what if battle comes to meet us?" he asked, and Goku grinned.

"She never said anything about that," he answered with a wink, and Rejhan smiled. "So, how does a training session at sunrise sound to the pair of you? I'd like to see the full extent of your abilities for myself, Rej."

"Uh, sure. That sounds great!" Rejhan answered, hardly believing what she was hearing. She had finally been given the chance to train for real, and it felt like a dream come true for the demi-Saiyajin. She'd only had to travel halfway across the galaxy, and fight one hell of a powerful warrior, but she had finally been given what she'd always wanted: a place amongst the Z-Fighters of planet Earth.

-------------------

"Darnit Trunks, when I say now I _mean_ now!" Bulma called down the hallway for the millionth time before growling under her breath and checking her watch, sighing heavily as she plopped down onto the armchair. Myshel, who was lounging on one corner of the couch, smiled lightly and got to her feet, winking at Bulma before starting off towards the hallway.

"I'll go get him, Bulma," she said casually. Bulma sighed, this time in relief, as Myshel wound her way through the hallways towards Trunks' room. Pushing open the door, she laughed as she found the young warrior sound asleep on top of his made bed fully clothed. With an amused expression on her face, the older demi stepped over to the bed and shook Trunks lightly. He groaned and turned over, so she shook him again. Finally, his eyes crept open, and Myshel shook her head.

"You'd better hurry out, your mother has been calling you for a while," she said, and Trunks groaned again.

"Alright alright, I'm goin' ..."

The lilac-haired youth hauled himself off the bed and trudged from the room, mumbling under his breath. Myshel watched him a few moments before getting up and heading for the door herself. She reached for the lights and flicked them off, then looked back at the door and stopped in her tracks.

"You ... the gravity room. Now."

With that, Vegeta turned on his heels and headed off down the hallway. Myshel stood there, completely stunned, before shaking her head and darting after him. She caught up after a few seconds, and followed him into the blank room with the control tower in the middle. Vegeta strode straight towards the console and messed with a few buttons, but Myshel just stood there and stared. '_What's going on ...?_' she thought to herself, watching the Prince intently.

Vegeta pressed a few more buttons before looking behind him. "Well? Do you need to warm up, or are you just going to stand there looking stupid?"

"W-what?" she stuttered. Vegeta smirked evilly and sniggered as a mechanical beeping filled the air. Myshel felt instantly heavier as the gravity increased, so she widened her stance just a bit to keep her balance.

"You are the direct descendant of an elite Saiyajin and yet your technique is inexcusably underdeveloped. I refuse to let that continue any longer," Vegeta said simply as he rolled his shoulders around once or twice.

Myshel was flabbergasted yet again. "You're ... you're going to train me?"

Vegeta snorted as another evil smirk spread across his face. "_Very _good, girl, what a _fantastic_ observer you are," he said sarcastically as he did a few more basic stretches. Myshel quickly followed suit and began to loosen up herself as the Saiyajin Prince continued. "You live in my house now, so you live by my rules. I expect to see you here every morning at 4 and every night at 9. And let me assure you, it _isn't _going to be easy."

Myshel straightened up from touching her toes and nodded firmly. "I understand," she said excitedly. She dropped into a stance and set her face with determination as her mind raced. '_Oh my Kami ... I'm gonna train with Prince Vegeta ... '_ she thought to herself. '_I'm actually going to train under someone … who knows _who_ I am.'_

Vegeta studied the young demi's stance with a stoic look on his face, carefully noting her strengths and weaknesses. Her stance was quite good considering her previous training (or lack thereof), but she was still vulnerable on her right side. Making a quick decision, Vegeta leapt forward, quickly darting straight at the young warrioress and throwing an attack at the exposed section of her body. Myshel, not necessarily unprepared but still trying to get a grips on the situation, immediately flipped to her left, lashing out with a spin kick. Vegeta batted this away easily and slammed a fist into Myshel's left shoulder. Knocked back a foot or two, the demi did her best to shake the blow off and started with her best series of attacks. Vegeta parried and blocked all of them carefully, still examining her every move.

"You need to do better than this! I refuse to let you disgrace the name of elite Saiyajins!" he demanded before sending her crashing into the wall across the chamber. Myshel fell to the ground, rolling on contact before springing up and racing back towards the Saiyajin Prince. She set her head on the same mindset she had been on Awlgrene, and summoned up all the strength she had. With a loud battle cry, she hit Super Saiyajin just as she reached Vegeta. The full blood gritted his teeth and met her head-on. Their battle raged on for quite some time, before finally Myshel collapsed to the ground, breathing hard, bruised, and thoroughly routed. Vegeta had a few cuts and scrapes and was breathing a bit heavier than normal, but was otherwise fine. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he strode over to the demi-Saiyajin and looked down with a sneer, crossing his arms.

"Not bad, but no where near good enough, girl. Though I must say, I believe your mother would be proud," he said simply. Myshel pushed herself up into a sitting position and took a few long, deep breaths.

"You ... really think so?"

Vegeta was silent a few moments before slightly nodding. "But you are too slow, too weak, too sloppy, and too unfocused. You're in for a lot of very, _very_ long days."

The two Saiyajin warriors were silent for a few moments until their sensitive ears picked up on a faint ringing sound in the distance, obviously coming from somewhere else in the complex. Vegeta just shot a glance at the door to the gravity room before turning and strolling back up to the controls.

"That would be the doorbell, and it feels to me like Kakarott's brat is here to see you," he said simply. Myshel did a quick sweep with her senses and noticed that Rejhan's ki was rather close. She hauled herself off the floor and made for the door, fiddling with her mangled hair as she walked. Just as she was about to hit the hatch to open the door, when Vegeta cleared his throat, making her stop and turn automatically. "You have tonight off. But I expect you to be here at 4 tomorrow morning. And let me assure you, you _don't_ want to be late."

"Yes, sir," Myshel said quickly, nodding her head. When he didn't continue, she left the gravity room and practically sprinted through the hallways, heading straight for the front foyer. She rounded the last corner and took three steps before crashing into a figure clad in a familiar blue and black gi. Both girls fell backwards onto their backsides, laughing hysterically.

"Well, I see one of the servants let you in," Myshel managed to say through her giggles.

"And I take it that you're happy to see me," Rejhan snickered. Both girls clambered to their feet and brushed themselves off and started towards the kitchen; their favorite place to talk. After all, what Saiyajin would turn down the chance for food? Around halfway there, Rejhan noticed that Myshel was breathing heavier than usual, her clothes were damp, and there were minor bruises beginning to form on her skin. Raising an eyebrow, the daughter of Goku lightly pulled Myshel around as they continued their trek through the halls.

"What happened to you? You look a bit shaken up," she said, a trifle concerned. That look quickly faded however, when she saw Myshel's face brighten and her mouth curl into a wide smirk.

"Vegeta's training me," she said simply, yet there was so much excitement in her voice it was hard to miss. Rejhan was speechless for a few moments, before she shook her head in mild disbelief.

"No way! He's going to train you?" she said. The two girls strode into the kitchen, pulled about a dozen different items from out of the fridge and the pantry each, and sat down at the table facing each other.

"Yeah! He just ... called me in today and told me that I have to meet him every morning and every night to train, isn't that something?" she said happily. "With that plus you training with your dad and brothers and our little sparring bouts, we'll be up to par in no time!"

"For sure! Wow, Chel, I'm so happy for you, going from knowing practically nothing about the Saiyajin race to getting to train under the Prince who on top of it all actually knew your mother."

Myshel gulped down another turkey and provolone sandwich before leaning back and sighing. "So, how's life? And what brings you down here?"

Rejhan chuckled. "Why, did ya miss me?"

Myshel snorted.

"I'll take that as a yes. Actually, I came to invite you and the Briefs to a BBQ we're having over at my house. It may be in the middle of nowhere, but there's enough room around for sparring sessions. Besides, Goten won't shut up about how he and Trunks could kick our butts ... I think we need to teach them a lesson."

Myshel laughed again. "So you're getting the same thing? Trunks doesn't leave me alone, either. I agree, they definitely need to be put back in their place," she replied with a trademark smirk.

-------

"Last rack of ribs is ready, who wants them?!" Bulma called out from her place at the grill. Immediately, seven Saiyajins leapt up from their spots around the tables and made towards the BBQ. Bulma, anticipating this, held up a hand to stop the stampede. "Whoa whoa whoa, there's only one rack! Which means that only ONE of you gets it."

Seven sets of eyes looked at each other at this. The two younger boys looked at each other and snickered, the three men all stared at each other apprehensively, and the two females gave each other knowing looks. One glance from Rejhan's shining black eyes and Myshel's glistening icy blue ones told the other exactly what they needed to know. Just as the male Saiyajins were about to speak up and plead their case, Rejhan cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"Why don't we spar for it?" she said smoothly.

"Yeah," Myshel added just as casually.

The male warriors seemed to consider this proposal a few moments before identical smirks spread across each of their faces.

"Sounds good to me," Trunks said.

"This'll be fun!" Goten chimed in.

"I'm game," Gohan said with a shrug of his shoulders. Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other once more before nodding simultaneously.

"Then we're all in agreement … last one standing gets the food. Ready?" Rejhan said aloud. The senshi all crouched into stances, mentally choosing their first move on those around them. Myshel nudged Rejhan with her shoulder as she dropped down into her own stance. The two girls gave each other another knowing look before Rejhan joined her blue-eyed friend.

'Those boys are so gonna get it,' she thought with a smirk, before eyeing off everyone else around her. "GO!" she yelled, as both she and Myshel jumped straight into battle against the finest warriors that the Earth had ever seen.

* * *

**Myshel:** AH! Rej it's OVER! 

**Rejhan: **I know! Finally!

**Myshel: **Well, it's been a trip, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed writing it. It's been a long time coming! And who knows...maybe we'll come out with a sequel...

**Rejhan: **Yeah, who knows?! In the meantime, make sure you check out both of our profiles and read what's there, we'd really appreciate it.

**Myshel: **Well, I guess that about sums it up. Live it up, people!

Catch ya later and tOOtles!

**Rejhan **and **Myshel**


End file.
